You? But Why! (A Naruto Fanfic)
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: After multiple life-changing events, Hinata is no longer the sweet and innocent girl everyone knows, she's inherited a great anger and it's combining with her own. In the darkness she takes over as leader of the Akatsuki under the alias of Madara Uchiha and plans to destroy the leaf, all in the name of love and hatred.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This story mostly came from the title picture I saw one day, it really inspired me.**

"Speech."

'Thoughts.'

XXXXXX scene switch

Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy were fighting the masked man Tobi, who's abilities were making him impossible to hit with an attack. Naruto nails his rasengan on Tobi from the kamui dimension thanks to Kakashi warping his attack where Tobi transported his body with kamui to avoid it. The black and white mask Tobi had on cracks and shatters revealing to all who Tobi really was. From the mask shattering near white skin was underneath, as the strap went off, long indigo hair flowed out from being hidden in the force. The mask laid shattered on the ground. The one who was causing so much trouble for the leaf was one none would have thought.

"You..." Naruto trembled in shock at what his eyes were seeing, it was like he was watching his parents die all over again. His eyes were bulging the biggest he could. Sweat ran down his head as he mumbled words that never even went out of his trembling mouth.

"But..." Naruto eyes couldn't take his eyes off, he was too his shock. Kakashi and Guy both couldn't get their eyes off either. They were immensely shocked. Kakashi even scanned the person in front of them with his sharingan to make sure it wasn't genjutsu, it clearly wasn't genjutsu at all.

"Why?..." Naruto managed to get in.

"Because you." The figure paused for a moment.

"Friendzoned me, Naruto-kun." Hinata finishes her sentence. Her coat and hair flowed in the wind as she paused to stare at the 3 leaf shinobi. In her left eye was the Rinnegan, one of the most powerful of the eye techniques, it glowed purple like her aura. The right eye had something that looked like a Sharingan, but it was different, the eye had a red and black pattern as every sharingan did, but behind it was a white outline in the background. That was similar to the Byakugan. She wore what an Uchiha might wear, this attire includes a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this she wore a purple, high-collared, long sleeve cloak that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist she wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to her back is Madara's battle fan now purple with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that runs up his right sleeve. The Hyuga crest is on her coat's lower ends on each side, however it had a line through them both like a headband for a missing-nin would.

 **To know how this happened we need a little flashback**

About 5 months earlier ...

Sasuke had killed Itachi just a few days ago.

Leaf Village, Hokage Office

Team 7, Team 8, and Team Guy minus Kurenai, stood in the room, waiting for orders from Tsunade the 5th Hokage. Tsunade brings out some papers and begins to talk. "Okay, as you all know the Akatsuki threat is reaching the limit of being a threat, we have evidence however that Sasuke Uchiha is meeting the Akatsuki leader at these coordinates. Tsunade gave Kakashi some coordinates, it showed an area on the outskirts of the fire country and the rain village. "Your assignment is to capture at least one of the 2." Naruto nodded and gave a response, "Yeah, we'll do it, you can count on it grandma!" Kiba smacks his head and chuckles, "Some things never change." Tsunade looks out the window, "If you can capture the leader of the Akatsuki we can end the threat once and for all, go to it." The several leaf ninja head out the door to the outskirts of the fire country. It was getting late and the leaf shinobi would have to at least travel for one more day to get to their destination, they set up camp for the night. Kakashi was the assigned leader for the group of shinobi, he ordered the several shinobi chunin, jonin and one genin to go and collect some food.

Naruto found himself alone picking up some fish from the lake nearby. Hinata turns the corner and sees him. 'It's Naruto ... he's alone ... maybe I should go help him?' Hinata slowly stepped closer to Naruto, she started to blush with each step she took. "Huh?" Naruto turned around and Hinata hid behind a tree instantly to avoid Naruto seeing her.  
"Hmm?" Naruto goes back to catching some fish with the handmade fishing rod he crafted. Hinata came out from the tree and started to slowly walk closer. She managed to get to Naruto without him noticing and now she just had to talk to him without fainting off the first word. "Um, Naruto?" Naruto turns around to see Hinata was just behind him. "Oh, Hinata, I didn't notice you." This was some sort of a habit, Hinata was often not noticed by Naruto, even though Naruto noticed pretty much everyone else of the Konoha 11, Hinata was the least noticed of them by Naruto, even Shino was noticed more. "Do you want some help, Naruto?" The manages to stutter quietly. "Oh, thanks Hinata, come on in the lake, I've already caught 3 fish." Hinata takes off her heeled shoes and steps into the water with Naruto. "Oh, oh." Hinata jumps around at how cold the water was. Naruto held onto her hand, "Hey, you know you'll scare the fish away if you jump like that." Hinata loved that Naruto was holding her hand, even if it was to stop her from jumping around. Hinata smiled and started to look around for some fish. Naruto took a quick swipe and caught a fish instantly. 'Naruto is so amazing.' Hinata thinks to herself. Hinata swipes down, but she misses the fish. Hinata would normally beat herself down over even the smallest of things, she always wanted to be just as good as her friends at things. "Let me help you." Naruto holds onto Hinata's arm guiding it. 'Oh, Naruto.' Naruto and Hinata swipe and catch a nice big fish. "You did it!" Naruto yells out. Hinata blushes a little. "Let's catch some more." Hinata nods as her response, she was still a little shy to speak.

Naruto and Hinata caught plenty of fish to eat, it was mostly due to Hinata using her Byakugan to find them more easily. "Wow, this fish is good, you did a good job Naruto." Kiba says to him. Naruto rubs the back of his head, "Oh, it was Hinata who did most of the work, you should be thanking her." Hinata blushes again as she eats one of the fish she caught herself. The group of leaf shinobi slept well in the night, somewhere in the middle Hinata got up and went outside. Hinata went through the woods to the large lake she and Naruto caught fish in. Hinata took her shoes off and jumped on the water, she could walk on it using chakra control. Naruto woke up too, he couldn't sleep all that well so he decided he would get some water from the lake. As Naruto arrived at the lake, he instantly hid behind a tree, he could see Hinata in the center of the lake, she was dancing with the water, the water moved as she moved her arms. It was an amazing sight. Naruto then recognized the figure from all those years before, he had seen this dance before at a waterfall about 3 years ago. 'That was Hinata, all those years ago, she's so beautiful.' Naruto smiled to himself. Hinata finished her dance about 10 minutes later, she went back to shore and clothed herself. Naruto walked down slowly so he wouldn't scare her. "That was awesome." Naruto said, Hinata gasped and turned around to see him. "Naruto..." Hinata could only guess Naruto had seen her dancing, naked of all times. Hinata fainted on the instant thought of it, she falls right into Naruto's arms. "HINATA!" Naruto yelled at her fainting. "Are you okay, say something?" Naruto took Hinata back to the camp carrying her as if they were a married couple. Back at the camp Hinata woke up later and still was embarrassed by the thought, but Naruto didn't talk about it, so neither did she.

The next morning they headed to the point to capture Sasuke and Tobi. As the shinobi arrived at the scene Sasuke, his team, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo along with Tobi and Zetsu were already at that point, they were passing along some information and Sasuke had just captured the eight-tails Killer Bee who was lying motionlessly on the ground. "So, Madara here is the eight-tails, as I promised." Sasuke gestured to the motionless, but not dead body on the ground. "Excellent." Madara or Obito warped the body away using his kamui ability. "Meet us back at base." Tobi said. "Hold it!" The 6 Akatsuki members turned to see the leaf shinobi. "Naruto." Sasuke mumbles to himself while looking at his rival. "Sasuke, come back with us!" Naruto yells out. Sasuke shook his head and activates his mangekyou sharingan, which was newly acquired from Itachi dying. Sasuke ran at Naruto, Naruto did the same and ran at Sasuke. Sasuke took out his katana and slashed as fast as the wind, it slammed right onto Naruto's kunai which he took out at the last second. "HA!" Lee comes down on Sasuke with his foot. Sasuke jumped back to avoid the attack easily. "How impudent." Tobi mumbles, he could warp them all away, but he saw a chance to also capture the nine-tails. "Capture the nine-tails at all cost." Tobi orders to Taka and Zetsu. Suigetsu runs at Naruto with his large executioner's blade, Suigetsu slams the blade down on Naruto however Kakashi stopped the blade solid with his own kunai. Kakashi unleashes a close-range lightning blade making Suigetsu fall back. 'He knows lightning style, my weakness.' Suigetsu thinks to himself, he was really weak against lightning due to being a water style user. Jugo came down with his large curse mark arm faster than a jet, Lee and Guy both counter his punch with their kicks. They were equal, the 3 of them along with Neji and Tenten fought. Jugo backed up being outnumbered. Karin had herself dodging Sakura and Sai's joint attacks, it was very difficult to avoid all the attacks since she was merely a medical ninja. Sakura slams the ground with her heel like Tsunade would, it made a crater with the brute strength she had. Tobi was using his kamui to avoid attacks from Yamato, Shino, Hinata and Kiba, he was doing a great job doing just that. "Is that all you got?" Tobi no longer had to use his dumb childish voice, he used his deeper voice. Zetsu had escaped the scene with Killer Bee for his extraction. Sasuke and Naruto clashed over and over with extreme taijutsu. Naruto generated a rasengan without the use of a shadow clone, Sasuke charges with his chidori attack. They clash their attacks.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The resulting explosion makes them both fall back. Sasuke held his hand to his bleeding eyes, he was still recovering from the battle with Killer Bee and he used up too much chakra. He couldn't beat Naruto at this rate. Sasuke looked over at Tobi, "We need to fall back, I can't go on." Tobi shook his head his disappointment, Kiba just passed through him for the 4th time. "Very well, we shall retreat, however before that." Tobi warps himself out. In truth he went below the surface just below the ground where the battle was going on. "Ninja arts, Great Mindfield." Tobi rigs the ground with a spiral of explosives, he set the bombs to go off in 2 minutes enough time for him to warp his team out of there. Tobi bursts out of the ground surprising the leaf shinobi. "Now!" Tobi warps Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo and Sasuke out of their respective battles before they were killed. "Hey, get back here!" Naruto yells out. "Nine-tails." Tobi starts to warp Naruto. "What the?!" Naruto's body started to deform and warp away into another dimension. "No!" Kakashi pulled up the headband covering his sharingan and used the same kamui technique, Naruto started to warp in and out at the same time. "WHAT!" The kamui dimension started to go on overload. Tobi and Kakashi both tried to override the other's kamui, but it didn't work the overloading dimension overloaded fully and made them both crash backwards, Naruto remained in the world fully so Tobi failed. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto ran at Tobi with a rasengan in hand. Neji looked down and saw the bombs about to go off using his Byakugan. "BOMBS RUN!" Neji yells out. The several leaf shinobi all jump and take off as far from there was possible running with Neji leading them. "NARUTO!" Sakura yells out, Naruto couldn't hear her he was too busy running at Tobi. "NARUTO RUN!" Kiba yells out. Kakashi ran as well, "We have to go, or else we'll be killed." Kiba growls and turns around running. Sakura bits her lips and does the same fearing her own life. Hinata was the last one to just stand and look at Naruto, she only held her hand out wanting him to turn and run towards them. "Hinata run!" Kiba yells out to his teammate. Hinata mumbles, "But Naruto." Hinata only looked at Naruto running at Tobi completely unaware of the bombs. "It's too late for him!" Sai yells out. "Too late? But Naruto." Neji and Kiba both turned back and quickly grabbed Hinata by her arms and pulled her with them. "WAIT, NARUTO!" Neji and Kiba pulled Hinata despite her resisting their force. "Come on, we have to go, or else none of us will live!" Kiba yells, "He's right Lady Hinata, we have to run, forget Naruto!" Neji adds on. "NARUTO! NARUTO!" Hinata screamed as tears ran down her face, she was dragged out by Kiba and Neji. The last thing she witnesses is Naruto colliding his Rasengan with Tobi and the bombs going off all around them. "NARUTO!" The bomb blast barely misses Hinata, Kiba and Neji, however Naruto and Tobi were all caught within the deadly explosions, so many went off that pretty much only a miracle could stop save someone from dying in the blast.

Following the bomb explosion the team camped out for the night before returning home. Hinata had the worst of it, she only sat in her tent crying in sorrow of Naruto's death. Kakashi let her simply sit there and mourn, he only hoped she would snap out of it. Kiba and Sakura came into the tent to try and comfort her, but Hinata wouldn't even speak to him, it was like she let all other sounds not go into her ears. After the first few hours the leaf shinobi just let Hinata mourn in peace. At nighttime Hinata couldn't sleep she was too upset, Hinata went back the bomb site to examine Naruto's, maybe, remains. Even his headband would make her feel better. 'Even if I can find a piece of his hair, I'll treasure it forever.' Hinata looked around she activated her Byakugan to scan for anything that was Naruto's, she only hoped his body hadn't been burned to ashes by Tobi's bombs. "Ugh." Hinata looked behind her instantly with the single breath. Hinata's eyes grew big with the sight she saw. Naruto's orange clothed body was intact right in front of her. "NARUTO!" Hinata ran straight to him and hugged his body tight. She could barely hear his heart, but it was beating. "His heart is still beating, I need to heal him." Hinata put both her hands over Naruto's chest and green light emitted from her hands as she used medical jutsu. "Come on, Naruto stay with me, I can't live without you Naruto!" Naruto could barely move he has burns and blisters from the bombs, he was only saved since his Rasengan made a small wind repelling force to stop a little bit of the bomb blast. "Naruto, they didn't want to save you, I would have, but they didn't let me. I'm so sorry Naruto." Naruto mumbles slowly and palely, "Hinata ... thank ... you." Naruto fell asleep then. "No, NO! Please stay with me Naruto, please!" Hinata tried her best and used up almost all of her chakra, she bought Naruto about 4 more hours to live, but he was still fading. "I have to get you back to camp!" Hinata threw Naruto's body over her back and started to walk back to camp, Naruto was a bit heavy and she was exhausted using her chakra from keeping Naruto from fading to gray. Hinata forced herself to go on knowing she held Naruto's life in her hands. Love and passion drove her forward. However Obito had also survived the attack. He was walking slowly after Hinata, he couldn't use kamui, he didn't have any chakra left. Zetsu phases up beside him. Obito crashed on the ground, his injury from Naruto's rasengan was too severe he would die, no doubt in the next few minutes. "Zetsu ... when I die ... I want you to transfer my eyes ... to that girl." Obito mumbles. "Why, master, why?" Zetsu asks. "I need someone ... to carry on my hatred ... I can tell she has what I'm looking for ... do it as my dying wish." At that moment Obito faded to gray. "Very well." Zetsu nods. Hinata was walking more slow now, she couldn't move, her muscles felt like they were gummy worms. 'I have to keep going, for Naruto.' Hinata kept going, however she was struck in the back by Zetsu and her body shut down. "Let's." Zetsu and a medic he brought transferred Obito's eyes to Hinata while she was unconscious and unaware. Hinata woke up only 2 hours later, by then Zetsu was gone. Hinata felt like she was more powerful now, as if her chakra was fully restored. She out of blind fate warps herself and Naruto back to the camp. 'What?' Hinata was shocked on how she did that, but she woke everyone up first to tend to Naruto.

Naruto was back and alive again within the next few days, if it wasn't for Hinata he would be dead. The leaf village never knew of this incident, but they did know that the Akatsuki leader was dead. Hinata never figured out her new eyes until weeks later, she kept them to herself and never used them in battle or training, but she slowly got used to them. Her eyes were not only Sharingan they were Byakugan as well. Hinata had a new eye the Byaku Sharingan. She never revealed it to anyone, no one noticed anyways. It was the following few days that made the true thoughts go unleashed. Hinata felt angry at the shinobi she was with for the mission for leaving Naruto to die in the bomb blast. She became more isolated, though no one really noticed again.

Several weeks later, Naruto got the news that his sensei Jiraiya had been killed by the murderous man named Pain. Naruto was sulking in his bedroom, Hinata walked in to try and comfort him. "Naruto?" Naruto noticed Hinata coming through the door. "Oh, Hinata, I want to be alone." Hinata shook her head, "I'm here for you." Naruto smiled, "That's nice, but I really want to be alone, Jiraiya-sensei died at the hands of the Akatsuki. He was the closest I had as a friend. Why did this have to happen." Hinata felt really sorry for Naruto, "I know what it's like." Hinata responds. "How?" Naruto asks. "When you almost died, I felt the same way you do." Naruto remembers that Hinata saved his life back then, he then remembered Hinata said she couldn't live without him. "What did you mean back then, that you couldn't live without me?" Naruto knew basically, but he wanted to confirm. Hinata paused for a moment and started the blush. "Because ... I love you." She quietly responds. "You love me?" Naruto questions back. Hinata seemed to finally have the courage to tell Naruto it all. "I love you, I always did since we met, you're my idol Naruto, you've been there for me, and inspired me to never give up. My nindo is your nindo too." Naruto smiled himself, "Wow, I never knew, I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier." Naruto hugs Hinata tight, Hinata loved every single moment of it, she would normally faint, but she now knew Naruto had her feelings known. "If you need a hand to hold, I'm here." Hinata said. "Hinata? Why don't you hate me?" Naruto asks. Hinata shrugs not knowing hwy Naruto would ask such a thing. "Well the entire village hates me, you know because I'm a jinchuuriki, a monster demon, so why don't you?" Hinata hugged Naruto tighter, "You are not a demon, you're not a monster!" Hinata almost was yelling at this rate. She had small tears running down her face. "You are not a demon, even if the village throws you out, I'll fight for you, if you're at the end of the world then I'll go to the end of the world for you And when you die, so will I." Naruto was shocked that Hinata had this type of feeling for him, yet he barely knew her. "Thanks Hinata, but Jiraiya-sensei is dead, I couldn't save Sasuke, heck I couldn't even get this village to respect me. I don't deserve to even be alive." Hinata smacks Naruto had in the face with her palm. She basically screamed now, tears ran down, "I won't sit here and let you talk about yourself like this, you are a great ninja, not a monster!" Naruto pulls Hinata into another hug. "Do you want to, maybe sleep over today?" Hinata nodded while clearing up some tears, she would love that. Hinata spent the night at Naruto's house, she thought the place was a little messy so she cleaned it up a little. "I've been hurt for years Hinata, thanks for giving me support." Naruto says, and the 2 drifted into sleep.

About 1 week later, Naruto was undergoing sage training on Mt Myoboku, Pain invaded the village. Upon reaching Konoha, Pain discussed the battle plans for the invasion. The Asura path, the preta path and new Animal Path (the old one being killed by Jiraiya) will act as diversions while the Deva, Naraka, Human paths and Konan interrogated villagers on the whereabouts of Naruto either through mind reading or threat of death. Once preparations were complete, the Asura Path threw the Animal Path into the village where it summoned the other six paths of pain and the invasion began. Because Konoha only expected one invader, the multiple points of attack made it difficult for Konoha to react. Tsunade called for Naruto to return to the village to aid in its defence. Kakashi engaged the Deva Path, who was quickly backed up by the Asura Path. Choza Akimichi and his team of shinobi along with his son, Choji came to Kakashi's aid and discovered the Deva Path's attack of repelling and attraction has a five second window. Despite discovering this secret and the Asura Path defeated, Chōza along with his team were critically wounded and Kakashi trapped in boulders wounded also, leaving only Chōji to deliver the information to Tsunade. Konohamaru engaged and defeated the Naraka Path, while Kiba and Shino engaged the Preta Path. As the invasion continued, Konan interrogated several Konoha shinobi on Naruto's whereabouts, however most would not react. As the Deva Path confronted Tsunade to question her about Naruto, Shizune and Ino and Inoichi discovered the secret of Pain's Six Paths. The black chakra rods planted in the body of Jiraiya revealed that each body was merely an animated corpse powered by chakra, and that Pain's real body was elsewhere. As Shizune summarised their analysis, the Human Path found and read her mind, killing her in the process discovering Naruto was at Mt Myoboku. Upon finding out and angered by Tsunade's perceived lack of pain, the Deva Path recalled Konan and the other five Paths out of the village where he detonated a powerful Almighty Push destroying most of the village. After using the Naraka Path to repair the destroyed Asura Path, the Animal was launched back into the village and re-summoned the rest of the paths back into the village to fight Naruto who had arrived with many toads as backup.

Using his newly learned senjutsu techniques and a perfected Rasenshuriken, Naruto saved Tsunade and handily defeated the Asura, Human, Animal, and Naraka Paths, before the Deva Path regained enough strength to fight on its own again. When he was finally caught and held by the energy-absorbing Preta Path, Naruto used the senjutsu chakra to disrupt the Preta Path's chakra flow, turning it into a frog statue, before finally facing the Deva Path, Pain's last and most often used body. Pain quickly dispatched the giant toads and gained the upper hand. Using another technique called universal to grab and immobilise Naruto, Pain then pinned him to the ground with his black chakra rods in order to take him away. Before departing, Naruto asked Pain why he had done everything, to which Pain replied that the world could never have the peace Jiraiya fought for because the world was too full of hatred, and, therefore, the only way to create world peace was through force. By using the tailed beasts Pain planned on making a weapon strong enough to destroy a country, and the fear of that weapon would prevent more fighting. Along with that now that the supposed Madara Uchiha was dead he could do it more easily.

Hinata felt more nervous now then ever than when Naruto was dead, this time he really could be dead. "I need to go help him." Another hyuga beside her denies it. "No, it's too dangerous lady Hinata, you could get hurt." Hinata snaps back, "I can't just sit here and do nothing! Why doesn't anyone else help him." The hyuga responds, "Because Pain will kill whoever goes down there." Hinata sucked up her fear and jumped at Pain anyway, she barely misses him with her palm as he jumped back to avoid the attack. "I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore." Pain stares angrily. "Hinata, you have to go, you can't win!" Naruto says. "I know, but I have to, I told you, if you die, I die, so if I'm going to die, I want it to be protecting you." Hinata activates the Byaku Sharingan. Hinata attacks Pain with her twin lion fist attack, however the Rinnegan Pain used made him able to dodge the attacks easily. Pain sends Hinata flying back. Hinata charges at Naruto trying to free him from the rods that pinned him down, but each time was another repelling hit by Pain. 'It's no good, I can't win.' Hinata's mouth spat blood, her arms and fists were bruised. 'Find the real one.' A voice said. Hinata could feel a voice in her head. 'The real Pain is there.' Hinata had an instinct to look to her northwest location, her Byaku Sharingan extended range so long that she could see a crippled man who was sending chakra to the Pain she was fighting. Hinata smirks and warps herself to the giant tree that Nagato was at, moving faster than Konan she smashes Nagato's chakra receivers off his back. The Pain that pinned Naruto down falls like the life he had was sucked out. "What's going on?" Naruto asks himself. Hinata's Byaku Sharingan kills both Nagato and Konan. Something awoke in Hinata that day, a darker force awoke.

Hinata was through with the village now, she kept living as she would normally, but she hardly talked with the villagers nor any shinobi. No one knew that she killed Pain, most people assumed Pain just died in fate or by the will of fire. Hinata was still the shy type, and she hadn't completely snapped yet, but one more thing made her snap. About 2 weeks after Pain invaded the village had been rebuilt thanks to Yamato and the other villagers working day in and day out. The wounded shinobi were healed in time as well. People went on as if Pain never invaded. Her father Hiashi Hyuga had just figured out that she had been going to and sleeping over at Naruto's a lot more often. Hiashi made Hinata cry with a mere shout, but this was worse. "You are to not be with that demon fox anymore, or else grave consequences will be issued. Understood?" Hiashi boomed at Hinata who was at his feet crying. Hiashi never had any personal grudges against Naruto, but just the thought of the fox coming out and doing something horrible like all those years ago was terrifying. "Yes..." Hinata mumbled, Hiashi walked off like the strong and strict person he was. That was the last straw Hinata had in her gently and sweet mind. She was out of the village for long periods during the day, at first no one suspected it, but Hinata was doing something much worse than anyone could imagine.

Within the next few days, Zetsu came to Hinata. He revealed Obito's plan for the infinite tsukuyomi to her, however Hinata was not amused, she didn't need genjutsu. Zetsu did lead her to the original clothes Obito was going to use in the war he was going to start, however due to his underforunite death, his plan cannot continue. As of there Zetsu was the final Akatsuki member and he didn't pose much of a threat. Hinata adorned the black and white Rinnegan mask and the Uchiha war outfit to pose as Madara Uchiha, she used chakra manipulation to mask her voice. The first thing on Hinata's list of things was to steal Nagato's Rinnegan, which she did without problem after sneaking into the Amegakure grave and stealing it easily after killing the guards in mere moments. Hinata had a medic she came across and then threatened to implant the Rinnegan into her left eye. Her plan did not include the infinite tsukuyomi, but rather gathering all the tailed beasts to destroy the leaf. As of now Hinata gained control over the one tail through seven tails, however she was unsure of how to obtain the nine-tails without killing Naruto, which would make the entire plan pointless. A few days later Sasuke approached her.

XXXXXX

Somewhere near the Hidden Rain Village

Hinata and Zetsu stood in front of Sasuke and his team. "So, Madara, you survived the bomb blast, it took you long enough to come back." Hinata knew what this was, Sasuke thought she was Madara, lies though, Obito did die in that bomb blast. "So, we've captured the eight-tails as you wished, now fulfill your end of the deal." Zetsu spoke for Hinata in case, "Actually the eight-tails you brought us was counterfeit, it was a clone created by the actual eight-tails. "WHAT!" Sasuke grew angry that the rapping Killer Bee had tricked him yet again. "Go capture the eight-tails, the real one this time." Hinata said, chakra masked her voice to sound like Obito. "Fine." Sasuke leaves the area with his team to go after the eight-tails once more. "You make a fine replacement." Zetsu mentions. "Shut up." The 2 leave the area using their phasing techniques.

XXXXXX

Hidden Leaf Village

Hinata always returned to the Hyuga complex during the night, though she was questioned by Hiashi multiple times over where she had been, she said it wasn't important and demanded that she doesn't reveal where it is. Hiashi eventually grew tired of the same answer and just let Hinata do whatever she wished during the time she was out. Hinata always kept her eye prowesses deactivated so that no one would question it, having the eyes she would use in battle would stir up commotion no doubt. The next evening. Hinata was walking down the street getting ready to go back home after another day of planning to capture Naruto somehow. She saw Naruto and Sakura about 20 meters down the street. She activates Byaku Sharingan to see what was going on. 20 meters was nothing compared to her full extent of vision, which was about 10 km. "Sakura pulled Naruto by the ear and said out, "We're going on a date!" Naruto struggled, "Ugh, okay, I just didn't envision it this way." Hinata didn't have to move, she only saw Naruto and Sakura at the park from about a kilometer away. She was horrified by what she was staring at. "Sakura, can this be a real date?" Naruto asks. "Ugh, why can't you listen to me! But if it is can you listen to me?" Naruto nodded, "Sure Sakura, you've got my attention. It's not like I'm dating someone else." Hinata's eyes bulged again, 'No one else...' She continues to watch. "Fine, let's go on a date." Sakura and Naruto walk off. Hinata trailed them the entire time. Naruto and Sakura got themselves to the Ichiraku ramen shop, as probably Naruto wanted so much. Sakura expressed her feelings of being locked up by her parents rules, and such she made Naruto feel upset since he didn't have any parents. After about 1 hour, Sakura and Naruto were about to depart. "Well, even if you didn't really help, you listened and that's what I asked for, so thanks Naruto." Sakura gives Naruto a hug and leaves. "No problem! Hey, maybe we'll have another date?!" Sakura turned around and waved back, "Maybe!" Hinata walked back home pretty much heartbroken now. 'I save his life, twice, I confess my feelings, but he still likes Sakura .. more than me.' Hinata looked down the entire time she walked back. Nothing pulled her out of the trance, not even when she accidentally bumped into someone who yelled at her back. Hinata arrived home and her cousin Neji came up to her.

XXXXXX

Hyuga Complex

"Lady Hinata, where have you been going for the past few weeks, Lord Hiashi demands to know where you've been going." Neji states. Hinata shook her head, "I'm not saying." Neji didn't have a choice now. Neji smacks Hinata in the face with his palm, she goes tumbling down. "Sorry Lady Hinata, but Lord Hiashi says to use force if you didn't respond, sorry." Neji goes over to Hinata who just laid there face-down, tears ran down like she had been hit by a train. "Lady Hinata?! Did I hurt you that badly?" Hinata wiped some tears away, "No, Naruto..." Hinata got up and walked into the house no matter what Neji said to her, she just went to bed without a word. Neji could only assume Naruto had somehow broken her heart. Neji would take matters into his own hands then.

The Next Morning XXXXXX

Naruto was just walking down the street, probably for a cup of ramen for breakfast. "Naruto!" Neji stepped out of his hiding place to surprise him. "Hey Neji, what's going on?" Neji growled at Naruto, "What's been going on with Hinata, she's been gone for most of the day and she's heartbroken over something, do you have something to do with it?!" Naruto waved his hands in denial. "No Neji, I've done nothing." Neji runs at Naruto and smacks him, "Eight-trigrams Air Palm!" Naruto goes flying into the barrels behind him. "You will pay for breaking Hinata's heart." Naruto shakes his head to get off the dust, "But, Neji I did nothing!" Naruto clearly didn't realize what he actually did. Neji charges at Naruto with another attack aimed at his head once more Neji is stopped instantly by Hinata who repelled him with the biggest rotation he's ever seen. "Eight-Trigrams Defense, Ultimate Rotation!" This rotation was so large that Neji is repelled into the tree nearby. "Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata grabs Naruto's arm and helps him back up. "Oh, thanks Hinata, do you know why Neji is attacking me?" Hinata shook her head, she didn't know, though she did. "Well he's not anymore, I'll see you later Hinata." Naruto runs off. "But ... Naruto ..." Hinata felt more depressed, she had saved his butt again and he left her.

With the next few days Hinata decided to speed up her plan. Sasuke and his team had lost the eight-tails so Hinata goes to find the eight-tails and personally take him down.

XXXXXX

Hidden Cloud Village

Hinata wore the Uchiha war outfit, however she didn't wear the mask since Bee didn't know her personally. "So, first it was those, Akatsuki fools, who wanna capture me, now it's a girl fool." Hinata shook her head at Killer Bee's dumb raps. "Well now, I'm going tear you apart, you fool, ya fool!" Killer Bee takes out his 8 sword combination and holds them in his arms, knees, elbow, legs and mouth. Killer Bee shoots down at Hinata with his 8 style sword technique, however Hinata avoids them all with her 360 degree field vision view plus the Sharingan technique to detect the chakra coming at her. Compared to her visual prowess the unpredictable style of attack was easily predicted, she didn't even have to apply the Rinnegan. Hinata smacks Bee right in the left arm blocking off the chakra making it useless. Bee raps, "What the fool? You shut off my chakra ya fool, it's the last mistake you'll make ya fool!" Bee attacks without using his left arm, however Hinata dodges them all and then strikes him locking his chakra points in his legs. "Is that all you got?" Hinata scowled at Bee, she wasn't the shy and timid type she normally was. "Why you fool, fine how about this, I'll crush you as the eight-tails!" Killer Bee gains a powerful cloak of tailed beast chakra. Killer Bee charges at Hinata, she merely dodges in an instant, no one could pull an attack she couldn't see. Killer Bee did his best to continued his onslaught, but Hinata dodged them all, she knew Bee's attack before he even did. Bee got really mad after awhile. "Fine, if you don't fight, I'll just have to crush you like the fool ya are, fool ya fool!" Killer Bee transforms into the giant eight-tailed octopus. "Ya fool, how about this!" The eight tails blasts a giant tailed beast bomb at Hinata, however that was the last mistake he made. Hinata generates a rotation big enough to crush a village in the vortex, the tailed beast bomb is repelled back at the eight-tails doubling the power and frying his form. Killer Bee who defeated Sasuke easily was no match for Hinata, not with the eye prowess she had. Hinata picks up Bee's motionless body and takes it to be extracted. Now there was only 1 more tailed beast left the nine-tails. Unfortunately for her Killer Bee tricked her as he did Sasuke by replacing himself with a near lifelike clone.

XXXXXX

Hyuga Complex

That evening Hinata came back a little worn out. "What happened to you Lady Hinata, you look like you've been fighting someone." Neji asks. "I don't want to talk about it." Hinata walks off. "Come on you have to talk Hinata, Hiashi demands it." Hinata shook her head, "You shouldn't enrage me." Hinata said this with complete seriousness, she actually looked like someone worthy of leading the Hyuga. Neji felt different now, this was the first time he felt threatened by Hinata, her rage was unlike what he saw before in the timid and shy person he knew. 'What's this?' Neji's Byakugan revealed tremendous chakra within Hinata, it wasn't her normal chakra, it was about 10 times that. 'Has Hinata been training? Or is that even Hinata?' Hinata walks off seeing as Neji got her threat. It would seem that Obito's rage has been transferred and given Hinata more confidence and power.

Inside Hiashi had about enough of Hinata's behavior, "Hinata, we need to talk." Hinata turns around to face her father. "Yes father?" Hiashi spoke, "I will say this only once, tell me where you have been going for the duration of the day." Hinata shook her head in denial. Hiashi grew made and threw his palm at Hinata, Hinata avoids it and catches his arm not letting go. "Nice try, but that won't work. I've gotten stronger." Hiashi quickly goes back and snaps at her. "Fine, if you don't tell me where you have gone right this moment, you are out of the clan!" This made Hinata's eyes bulge and her heart race, she couldn't believe it went that far now. "Well?" Hinata couldn't say that she had taken over as leader of the Akatsuki, that would make her father kill her on the spot, and she knew a lie wouldn't work, her father always had the instinct of telling her lies from the truth. "I ... I ... can't say it." Hiashi shook his head. "Fine, then from this day forth, you are banished from the Hyuga! You can do whatever you wish now because your ties to the clan end here." Hinata shattered on the ground. Hiashi picked her up by her arm and dragging her out of the house into the courtyard, he personally throws Hinata out of the courtyard and slams the doors shut.

Hinata had hoped this was just a lesson from her father to try and make her say, but it wasn't, Tsunade had told her the next day she is never to enter the Hyuga complex again. With nowhere to stay Hinata had one thing to do.

XXXXXX

Hokage's Office

Hinata knocked on the door. Tsunade said, "It's open." Hinata gently opened the door, she had sadness written all over her. "Hinata, are you okay?" Hinata shook her head, it was too much, first Naruto ignores her to the point of which she pretty much has no hope to earn his love. Now her own father personally kicks her out of the clan. It was all too much, however one good thing came out of it, she now had her undivided attention on her plan to destroy the leaf, which she was now certain she would go through with. Hinata slams her headband on the deck of the Hokage and takes out a kunai slashing the Konoha symbol. "I'm leaving this village." Tsunade was in shock, such a sweet and timid girl had the nerve to leave the village? "I have nothing left in this village, I'm leaving." Tsunade remarks, "If you leave the village, you will be marked as a traitor and be hunted down as a missing-nin." Hinata knew that all too well. "I know, but don't talk as if this pathetic village could catch me, if anything they won't even know I'm gone." Tsunade sighs, but she also growled, did Hinata seriously call the village pathetic?, "Okay, since I can't stop you here, I'll give you 24 hours to run, after I'll have to sent Anbu after you, from which if you are caught you will be sent to blood prison or the Anbu detention center." Hinata nods, "I'm fine with that. I'll be off." Hinata leaves the room, she had no regrets.

XXXXXX

Konoha gates

Hinata was walking to the gates with a duffel bag that she packed, she was ready to leave. "Hinata stop!" Behind her she found Neji, Kiba and Shino. "Why are you abandoning the village?" Neji asks. Hinata responds with fury, "Because my love is lost, and my clan kicked me out!" Kiba went next to her. "Look you can't leave, what about team 8?" Hinata pushed him down. "Team 8 is gone to me, find another member." Shino got in the way of Hinata. "If you want to leave, you will have to go through us." Shino, Kiba and Neji all stood in front of her. "Fine." In a single burst, fire erupted from Hinata like a tornado. Immense rotational power spiralled and repelled all of them. "Fire Style, Wild Wave Blast Trigrams Rotation!" Hinata's form of Obito's Wild Wave Blast Dance blasted at Neji, Kiba and Shino knocking them all out with a single hit. Hinata's Byaku Sharingan glowed as well as her Rinnegan, they were the last thing the 3 leaf shinobi saw before they were knocked out. Hinata leaves the village.

Konoha 3 days later

News had gotten around that Hinata had left the village. Tsunade had already sent Anbu after her, but they have yet to find her. 2 of the 30 she sent were already dead with an encounter with her. Neji was devastated at Hinata leaving, he trains extra tough and more each day in order to one day defeat and bring Hinata back to the village. Kurenai was upset by a member of her team abandoning them. Kiba worked with Neji to achieve the same goal as him. The village started to come up with all sorts of things about the Hyuga, like how the Hyuga is not as strong and honorable as they thought if Hinata abandoned them. Hiashi didn't care less about Hinata leaving, however the village saying things about the clan he cared about. Naruto himself was also upset at Hinata leaving, he never got a chance to spend more time with her. Sakura often was with him since she was close friends with Hinata. Outside of the village Hinata worked day in and day out to try and find a way to take the nine-tails without killing Naruto, then she found a solution in Orochimaru. Sasuke had revived Orochimaru to aid him in his quest to destroy the leaf, as such they had an alliance to take the nine-tails. The 2 made a deal, if Sasuke and Orochimaru could capture the nine-tails without killing Naruto, Hinata would grant them the funds and secrets the Akatsuki held, as well as weaken the leaf village so that either of them could destroy the village themselves. She also promised Orochimaru she would capture whomever he wanted in the event he needed a new body. Orochimaru performed experiments to figure out the tailed beast extraction and almost finished figuring out a way to extract the nine-tails.

It was taking awhile to finally come up with a plan to extract the nine-tails, in fact months of planning took place. In the meantime Naruto was undergoing some serious training with Killer Bee who were both sent to a deserted island so that the Akatsuki wouldn't find them. In these 2 months Naruto tamed his tailed beast and unlocked the tailed beast chakra mode. In these months, many thefts of rare objects were taken from the 5 villages, all were required in the experiments for Orochimaru. Many deaths also were reported of security guards and guardian shinobi who took on the strangers who robbed the items.

XXXXXX

As the leaf searched for its 2 rogue members. Shino obtained a Bikochu beetle, a rare bug that could sniff out any scent no matter how small. Shino's bug led himself, Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Kakashi and Guy to Hinata. While Shino, Kiba and Neji were bothered by Suigetsu, Karin and , Guy and Kakashi chased Hinata who dressed like Tobi out of the hideout and into the mountains unknown to them that Hinata was Tobi. Hinata was only using the kamui power and her taijutsu, she didn't want Naruto to know it was her under the mask by doing a trigram attack that he would surely recognize. Naruto and Kakashi pulled a combo attack by warping Naruto's Rasengan into the kamui dimension in order to land an attack on Hinata shattering the mask.

"You..." Naruto trembled in shock at what his eyes were seeing, it was like he was watching his parents die all over again. His eyes were bulging the biggest he could. Sweat ran down his head as he mumbled words that never even went out of his trembling mouth.

"But..." Naruto eyes couldn't take his eyes off, he was too his shock. Kakashi and Guy both couldn't get their eyes off either. They were immensely shocked. Kakashi even scanned the person in front of them with his sharingan to make sure it wasn't genjutsu, it clearly wasn't genjutsu at all.

"Why?..." Naruto managed to get in.

"Because you." The figure paused for a moment.

"Friendzoned me, Naruto-kun." Hinata finishes her sentence.

FLASHBACK ENDS

 **The first chapter is done, it took me awhile, but it's done now. How do you guys like the story, review with any thoughts, I'm open to any type of response. The next chapter will be done in about 2-3 days, as will every chapter after that.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan Thickens

Naruto stared into Hinata's eyes, even looking into her eyes Naruto could sense anger. Naruto had so many questions on his mind, but the first and foremost was, "Friendzoned, what do you mean Hinata?" Naruto asks. Hinata growls hard, she unleashes a rotation that combined rotation and the repelling powers of the Rinnegan to create a single attack with the mere wave of her hand, she didn't even have to actually spin to use this rotation. The rotational force repelled the 3 shinobi plus rocks and dust all over Hinata, at full power it could rival the attack Pain used to destroy Konoha. Naruto, Kakashi and Guy fell backwards and landed hard on some rocks. Hinata spoke angrily she pointed at Naruto and spoke, "Friendzoned Naruto! You don't understand? I'll explain it in terms anyone could understand! First I save you from dying at Tobi's hands, then I comfort you when Jiraiya died, I give you my love and feelings, I save you from Pain and I defend you from Neji, and yet you have the nerve to still not notice me even a little more than normal?! On top of it all you go on a date with Sakura?! Unbelievable!" Naruto flinched a little as he crawled back a little in fear, but he could see Hinata was going on the verge of a mental breakdown. "Naruto, you have been my hero and idol for so many years. I love you so much, and yet you don't return any of my feelings, even if you didn't want my love, you didn't even notice me as a friend that much either." These words were more like the shy and timid girl everyone knew, but Naruto had the feeling that the shy and timid girl wouldn't be there for long. Kakashi spoke because there was one more thing he didn't understand. "Why do you hate the leaf? Is this revenge for the Hyuga banishing you?" Hinata turned to face Kakashi, angrily she responds, "Because the leaf treated Naruto like a piece of trash! He works so hard everyday to improve as a ninja, and yet the dumb village doesn't even have the decency to respect him, just because he's different, I truly feel sorry for Naruto. And of course there's that time." Hinata refers back to the time of the bomb blast that would have killed Naruto if it weren't for her. "That bomb blast, I didn't see any of you trying to save Naruto! If it wasn't for me Naruto would be dead, and clearly none of you respected him enough to go back and at least find him!" Kakashi shot back in shock, Hinata was right they did act on their own lives without thinking about Naruto. "Oh and what else, oh right, that." Hinata then referred to the time Pain invaded the village. "When Pain invaded the village, who tried to save Naruto when he was in danger, it was me and only me! No one in the village tried to save Naruto from Pain just because Pain is dangerous! The people in the village didn't even try, I could tell from my Byaku Sharingan that no one moved a muscle or even tried to save him! Naruto was lucky that I disabled the real Pain and saved him." Kakashi was then surprised, "It was you who killed Pain?" Hinata nods in agreement. "I backtracked Pain with my Byaku Sharingan and disabled his chakra rod transmitters, that in turn disabled the Pain that was about to take Naruto. This Rinnegan is Pain's eye, at least until I stole it from his dead body." Kakashi was flinching back once more. "Tell me Kakashi Hatake, you abandoned Naruto more than once though." Kakashi wondered what Hinata ment. "Don't you remember, you favored Sasuke during the chunin exams and left Naruto to Jiraiya, and now Jiraiya is dead so now what? Oh and what about when Naruto was fighting Kakuzu, you didn't try to even help him! And of course, you abandoned Naruto during the bomb blast by Tobi." Hinata closed her eyes and was about to mention something Kakashi very well knew.

"Those who disobey orders are scum..."

"But those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum."

"You of all people should know that Kakashi Hatake. It's just something Obito wanted me to tell you, after you." Hinata paused, Kakashi felt like he knew what was coming up next. "Let Rin die." Hinata in the time she had further strengthened Obito's eyes, it seemed that she also activated a seal Obito put on them, which made her have Obito's most important memories in her mind. Kakashi yells out, "How do you know about Obito, and about Rin?" Naruto and Guy only looked at Kakashi, neither of them knew what was going on, nor who Obito or Rin were. "My right eye belongs to Obito, it's been giving me memories of his past through the memories lock seal, he has his regards from the afterlife." Kakashi had more questions now than ever, "How did you obtain Obito's Sharingan? And when did you do it?" Hinata told them without a pause, "Simple, Obito is Tobi." Naruto, Kakashi and Guy were all in shock now, even those who didn't know who Obito was. "Obito was Tobi before, he was killed by his own bomb blast, but before he died, he ambushed and gave me his Sharingan, which I evolved into the Byaku Sharingan." Kakashi was shocked that the one who claimed he was Madara Uchiha was actually his childhood friend Obito, they had tried to kill each other on several occasions. "Impossible, Obito died years ago!" Hinata shook her head, "No, Obito was alive, I'm not sure how, but I do know that Obito wanted the leaf destroyed. And I will do it, not for him, but for Naruto." Kakashi yells back, "Destroying Naruto's home, some reason you have!" Hinata scoffed, "It's not Naruto's home, it's his prison, destroying it only paves the way for a better village to grow in its place." Naruto had very complex feelings now, the girl who he ignored a lot was really leader of the Akatsuki and wanted to destroy his home for his own sake, it sounded ridiculous in his head. Naruto was choosing between either being on Hinata's side or being against her, both sounded like they would end bad.

Kakashi realizes, "This isn't Hinata, Obito's memories, they must be corrupting her. Naruto, Guy we need to weaken her to figure out how to reverse the effects." Hinata says back, "You cannot defeat me. I will not fight Naruto, but you 2 are expendable. I'll get to the point, I will destroy the leaf village so that Naruto and myself will live in peace, and I won't let you stop me." Naruto stood in front of Hinata, "Hinata, stop this, please!" Hinata turned more shyish, "Naruto, I'm doing this for you ... why can't you understand." Naruto went closer to Hinata and hugs her tight, "I'm sorry Hinata, I should have noticed you more, it doesn't have to be this way." Hinata takes off Naruto's hug, "But Naruto ... you are so happy and you give so much each day, you keep your sadness in each day, you expect nothing in return. It's so unfair. Naruto, please come with me, be free from the insults and unfair conditions in the village." Naruto looked down, he wiped a tear from his eyes, Hinata's offer it had so much love it was hard to say no. He knew that Hinata would go to the ends of the world for him, as such turning on her own village wouldn't be a hard decision considering what happened. "No, I can't turn on my village..." Naruto forced himself to respond. Hinata closed her eyes to pull back some tears, "Fine, then I'll." Hinata opens her eyes that resonated the power of Rinnegan and Byaku Sharingan capturing Naruto in genjutsu in an instant. Naruto faints on Hinata instantly. "I'll be taking my leave. By the way, I am not Hinata Hyuga anymore, you can call me Madara Uchiha." Hinata throws Naruto on her shoulder and starts to warp herself out. "Naruto!" Kakashi runs towards Naruto at full speed. Hinata waves her arm and a rotation blasts Kakashi into the sky. Kakashi does a flip and lands on his feet, but Hinata had gotten away with Naruto.

XXXXXX

Hidden Leaf Village

Kakashi, Guy, Kiba, Shino and Neji returned to the hidden leaf village, most of them sulked along the way back. They got to the Hokage's office within one day, but they didn't even want to spill a word about how Hinata was the Tobi they were looking for. Kakashi slowly opened the door, Tsunade noticed the 5 leaf shinobi were leaning forward with depressed expressions on their faces. "Where is Hinata?" Tsunade asked, the team's goal was to capture her and bring her back to the leaf village. Neji spoke slowly, "Lady Hinata is not with us." Tsunade shrugs, "Yes, I can see that, did you even find her?" Kakashi responds, "Yes, we have good news and bad news." Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "The good news?" Kiba responds, "Well we did find Hinata." Tsunade then went to, "The bad news?" The 5 shinobi looked at each other seeing who would say it, "It's that Lady Hinata." Neji took a pause, "Is Madara Uchiha." Tsunade shot back in surprise and stood up, "Wait, are you saying that, our Hinata, the most shy and timid person I know is actually the ruthless leader of the Akatsuki?!" The 5 shinobi nodded, "This is major news." Tsunade turns to Shizune. "Shizune, let the Anbu Black Ops and the Hyuga clan know of this immediately. Change Hinata's bounty to S-rank with orders to be brought back dead or alive." Tsunade turns back to the 5 shinobi, "Wait a minute, wasn't Naruto with you for this mission?" Tsunade only noticed it now. Kakashi responds unhappily, "Hinata kidnapped Naruto." Tsunade slams her fist on the table, "And you wouldn't think to tell me!" Tsunade marches out of the room with business to discuss with the elders of the village.

XXXXXX

Hyuga Complex

Neji had returned to the Hyuga complex just a few minutes ago. Hanabi walked up to him. "Elder brother Neji, did you find elder sister?" Neji turned away from Hanabi, it would crush her to know that her sister was leader of the Akatsuki, but she was going to find out eventually. "AHHH!" Just then a loud yell came from down the hall. One of the Hyuga was running down the halls past Neji and Hanabi probably to Hiashi's room. "Lord Hiashi, terrible news!" Hiashi turned from his work, the Hyuga gives him the letter that was just delivered by the Anbu. "Impossible!" Hiashi reading the letter made his eyes bulge.

The Letter went like this it was short and simple, yet terrifying.

I regret to inform you that Hinata Hyuga has been working under the alias of Tobi and Madara Uchiha, she is to be captured or killed immediately. I ask you do not panic nor try to go after her yourself for the Anbu has taken care of that. As such I recommend that if anyone sees or knows of her location you give it to the Anbu now. Again I offer the sincerest apology. From Tsunade.

Hiashi crushes the table with a single palm strike and he walks off. Hiashi sees Neji and Hanabi in the hallway, "Neji, Hanabi come with me, we have important things to discuss." The 3 Hyuga head towards the meeting room. All the Hyuga were gathered in the room, the main and branch families were separated for each side of the room. Hiashi sat in the center. "Okay, I hate to break this to everyone, but Hinata, my daughter that was banished from the clan has taken the alias of Madara Uchiha." From all over the room the Hyuga turned to each other mumbling things about that single sentence. Hanabi looked at Neji with a surprised face, Neji tried his best to not look her in the eye because her eyes said, "Why didn't you tell me that earlier." Hiashi continued, "The Hokage wants us to not panic, however I will have to take matters into the clan's hands because Hinata is still part of the Hyuga and is our responsibility to capture, several of us will capture Hinata, from which she will serve out her punishment, even if it is execution. I will convince the Hokage to let the Hyuga determine the punishment, perhaps it could be a life working as the lowest of our clan, or perhaps years of imprisonment, I do not have all the details thought out, however they will be figured out once Hinata is in our custody." Neji raised his hand to speak, Hiashi recognized him. "Yes, Neji?" Neji nodded, "Thank you Lord Hiashi, but how are we going to capture Hinata, we don't even know where she is." Hiashi responded, "It will be a mere matter of time, the Hyuga can track down other shinobi, especially other Hyuga, faster with our kekkei genkai. From there it will be a simple matter to defeat and capture her." Neji spoke again, "Are you sure, if Hinata really is Madara Uchiha, she clearly has strength beyond us." Hiashi gave him a angry glare, "Even if that is true, Hinata is still the same weakling we all know, if she truly can defeat all of the Hyuga single-handedly, I will more than happily admit that she is the most powerful Hyuga to ever be in existence." Neji knew Hiashi was thinking Hinata was still the talentless shinobi from about 6 months ago, but Neji knew better, although it wouldn't be in his best interest to argue with Hiashi. "Dismissed." Hiashi goes to prepare. Hanabi and Neji both were more worried about Hinata then wanting to capture and torture her.

Neji trained diligently all night, he was determined to bring Hinata back before Hiashi can, he still believed there was good in Hinata. Hanabi walked up to him in the middle of the night. "Neji?" Neji turned around from beating the dummy. "Lady Hanabi, why are you out here?" Hanabi said to him, "I want to know, why did elder sister do this?" Neji sighs, "Hinata, loves Naruto, you know that already. Naruto is the village demon as they say, hated amongst everyone. Hinata seems to want the village destroyed for mistreating Naruto, at least that's what I think." Hanabi looks down in depression, "So, she's doing it for love?" Hanabi thinks to herself, 'Elder sister is still good on the inside. Why?' Hanabi starts to train with Neji to prepare for their mission.

XXXXXX

Akatsuki Base

"Ugh, ugh. Huh?" Naruto found himself bound to a rock by chakra chains. Multiple seals were on the chains stopping the flow of chakra to a weak minimum. Naruto struggles against the chains, but they were too tight and tied hard. Naruto sees 2 people come up to him, both of which are old friends. "Naruto?" Hinata examined his face to check for any injury or damage. "Hinata, can you untie me?" Naruto asks. Hinata wanted to say yes, but, "I'm sorry, I can't, I have to keep you here." Naruto didn't really know where here was, but he remembered the Akatsuki wanted the tailed beasts. "Are you going to kill me?" Hinata shook her head, "No, I would never do that, you are the last thing I have that means something to me, you are my world Naruto, I would never harm you." Naruto then questions, "Then why won't you let me go?" Hinata closed her eyes, "I'm doing this to protect you, for that you have to stay here." Hinata leaves Naruto with the other to talk. Naruto instantly recognized the friend that abandoned the village. "Sasuke." Sasuke's face showed the expressionless emotion as he always did have the ability to not show his true feelings, "It's been a long time Naruto." Sasuke walked around him, "It seems the leaf will be destroyed at the hands of someone who loves you, quite ironic, however I will make sure that the leaf is fully gone." Naruto growls back, "Why are you helping her destroy the leaf?!" Sasuke turns his eyes to Mangekyou Sharingan, "Because, the leaf forced Itachi to kill my clan, the leaf manipulated him and me into a false truth, the leaf took my clan, therefore I will take their lives." Sasuke paused for a moment, "Itachi gave up his life for me, and I'll destroy the leaf for vengeance. And those who want to destroy the leaf often team up, wouldn't you say Naruto?" Sasuke leaves Naruto to be on his own. Naruto struggles once more against the chains, but it was useless they wouldn't break.

In Orochimaru's lab, Hinata just came through the doors. "Ah, Madara, how are you doing?" Hinata scoffed the name off, though it did have a nice ring to it, "Never mind that, how much longer until you can extract the nine-tails without killing Naruto." Orochimaru took out a serum he was developing, "This serum should do the trick, it will weaken Naruto's tailed beast so that it won't resist getting extracted, in return Naruto won't die in the process, he will be tired for the next few days, but he won't die." Hinata was happy that things were going along, Orochimaru continues, "However I need one more item to finish the serum. It's a liquid called chushugeru." Chushugeru also meant extraction gel in short. "Chushugeru, but that liquid is supposed to be unmakeable." Orochimaru shook his head, "Ah, that's where you're wrong, there is one clan that has the last stores of Chushugeru, they were chosen to guard it so that criminals couldn't use it." Hinata shrugs, "Which clan?" Orochimaru had the devious smirk, "Oh you know, it's your former one after all." Hinata knew what Orochimaru meant, "The Hyuga have the last remaining sources of chushugeru?" Orochimaru responses, "Yes. They have been protecting it for years now, of course you wouldn't know, only the clan head and elders know about this. All I need is about a beaker full of this liquid and I can finish the serum, the last remaining sources are in a secret location in the Hyuga complex." Hinata takes a deep breath and goes out of the door to go get the chushugeru from her former home. Although Hinata had an idea, she didn't want to be in the shadows, everyone knew she was Madara, therefore the real reason would be to show everyone that messing with her was the biggest mistake they could make.

XXXXXX

Kakashi was mourning near Rin's grave in the Konoha cemetery. He could only think about what Hinata said about Obito. 'How can this be possible, Obito was alive so long, and he was Tobi the leader of the Akatsuki? This is impossible, Obito died years ago. And how can Hinata have his memories.' Kakashi flashbacks to what Hinata said, 'From what Hinata said, Obito survived the bomb blast and transplanted his eyes into Hinata, somehow that's giving Hinata all of Obito's memories. If Obito truly was alive then he would have had years of anger if he saw Rin die. It looks like the anger was transferred to Hinata.' Kakashi looked to another grave, it was Obito's supposed one. 'Of course, Obito couldn't live with the bomb blast, so he transferred his plan to destroy the leaf to Hinata. If Hinata's mind is going to turn into Obito's or worse Madara, I need to take action and remove Obito's seal, or more likely removing Hinata's eyes should do it.' Kakashi walks off, he then turned around once, "I'm sorry Rin."

XXXXXX

Hyuga Complex

Neji and Hanabi were continuing to train throughout the night for the next few days, they were still going at it no matter how tired they were. However immediately someone came to tell them something important, "Neji, Lady Hanabi, Hinata has been spotted near the outskirts of the village." Neji and Hanabi turn to each other only for a second and they go do what they were training all day for.

XXXXXX

Leaf Village Outskirts

Hinata walked towards the leaf village fully confident to take the chushugeru from the Hyuga, and more than willing to fight for it. Hinata had many thoughts, but feeling guilty for what she's going to do wasn't one of them. Her Byaku Sharingan and Rinnegan were both active scanning people within a 2 km radius, she could already sense chakra coming closer and closer. The chakra turned to very close when she turns around avoiding a palm that was aimed at her chakra points. Hinata looked around with her 360 degree field vision, she could identify the Hyuga around her, about 20 in total. 'Tokuma, Iroha, Hoheta. All some of the most powerful Hyuga.' Hinata turns right in front of her, her father Hiashi stood in the middle of all the Hyuga, Neji and Hanabi stood beside him of each side. "Hinata, I am disappointed by how bad you have fallen. You could have been the head of the clan, but then you choose to become a criminal and a thief, you are a disappointment to the clan." Hinata closes her eyes and doesn't make direct eye contact, "Do you really think I care anymore, I've lost too much to even care anymore." Hiashi stared at her like a pin, "You lost what you once had because you chose to be a criminal, for what?" Hinata responds, "For love. By now you should know that I love Naruto, but you took that from me." Hiashi waved his hand like he was pushing something aside, "Naruto is the village demon, that fox would either play you into his slave or kill you eventually." Hinata snaps back and screams, "NO! Naruto wouldn't, he gives it everything he has to be a ninja, but this goddamn village doesn't care in the least! Naruto is a great ninja, perhaps greatest in his time, I look up to him, why can't you see that?!" Hiashi saw that Hinata wasn't so tough anymore when he insults Naruto. "Hinata..." He sighs, Hinata just had so many problems. Hinata bursts a rotation wave knocking all the Hyuga down in an instant. 'Such power.' Tokuma thinks. Iroha was even a little scared, 'So strong.' He had never seen a rotation like that. Hinata was more angry than ever and her 2 eye techniques glowed with the increasing anger. "But I will solve Naruto's problem, by eliminating the source! As well as you!" Chakra bursts from around Hinata creating a powerful whirlwind from the rotation technique. Hinata moved as fast as Minato the yellow flash did. She lands multiple kicks and palm strikes on the Hyuga instantly blocking their chakra, her taijutsu gentle fist techniques were far more advanced with her time perfecting the power of the Byaku Sharingan, it not only provided a clear shot at the chakra points, it also gave her a powerful use of genjutsu and a clear sight of the chakra points even moving at the speeds of sound, the combined prowess could rival more than thirty Hyuga at once.

Hinata smacked around the Hyuga easily, she was way too fast to hit and way too skilled to miss, in mere seconds the Hyuga other then Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi were down for the count. Hinata showed the skills of a true Hyuga leader, her gentle fist exceeded even her predecessors, unfortunately for the Hyuga she had no interest in that job anymore. Hinata stood in front of Hiashi ready to take her father off the world of reality for good. Hiashi stood head to head with his traitorous daughter. "You will be captured and punished today, daughter." Hinata didn't think so, "Only after you, father..." Hinata and Hiashi went into full gentle fist attack combos, Hinata's Byaku Sharingan overpowered Hiashi easily, she kicks him right in the stomach sending him back. 'Ugh, impossible, her gentle fist exceeds even mine?' Neji and Hanabi stood in front of Hiashi to defend him. "Father, I will defend you from sister." Hanabi says. "Hanabi, you seriously think you can defeat me, my power and skill exceeds all of you." Hanabi clenches her fist, "I can, and I will to defend my clan!" Hinata scoffs it off, "You mean the same clan, that threw me out like a useless piece of trash?!" Hinata smacks Hanabi right in the face with her palm, she was too fast to avoid it and with a single kick makes Hanabi fly into the tree and slam into it hard. Neji comes from behind to attack, but Hinata saw it coming a mile away, she jumps behind Neji and unleashes a fast palm to the back in the process temporarily pausing Neji's movement. Hinata grabs Neji by the arm and throws him down with a single arm. Hinata looked around all of the Hyuga who came to capture her were defeated. Hinata walks further towards the village.

XXXXXX

Hidden Leaf Village

The jonin that included Iruka and Ebisu who tried to stop Hinata only got their butts kicked hard by the powerful Hyuga. Hinata arrived at the Hyuga complex in no time. Hinata scanned the area with the Byaku Sharingan locating the Chushugeru source, it was about 50 feet down below the complex. Hinata found the entrance to a secret path down to the vault that contained the chemical located in Hiashi's room beneath his bookcase. 'So this is where father hid the chemical, cleaver father.' Hinata descended dozens of stairs to reach the bottom. Hinata got to the bottom of the stairs, there were multiple motion sensor laser beams guarding the path, hitting even one would alert the Hokage of this. 'Oh please.' Hinata could have just warped herself past the lasers, but she didn't have to take that course, not with the Byaku Sharingan in use. Hinata closes her eyes for a brief moment and then does multiple cartwheels and flips through the hall of lasers, not a single laser was hit. 'Child's play.' Hinata found herself staring at a giant vault, she could see the chushugeru inside. On the vault on a certain password would open it. 'Now, what would my father use as a password? Hmm.' Hinata uses the Byaku Sharingan on the vault password keypad. 'I knew it.' The keypad was false, Hinata tears the keypad off revealing a large red button. 'Idiot father.' Hinata pushes the button to open the vault, inside was a large container of chushugeru. 'Only a beaker.' Hinata takes out one of the beakers she was carrying and fills it up with chushugeru. 'This was too easy, but first, let's not forget.' Hinata warps herself out of the basement and to the large cliff of the Hokage monument. 'The hidden leaf will heed my warning, my reign will soon begin.' Hinata generates a ball of rotation energy, similar to Naruto's Rasengan. The ball turned purple with the more chakra she used. Hinata rises up above the leaf village. Multiple shinobi and villagers saw Hinata in the sky. "Spiral Tensei." Hinata drops the rotation ball like it was a nuke, (Think Menma's Great Spiralling Ring only with the design of a miniature rotation), and it surely did as a nuke would. The attack expands as it hit the ground and flattened only a part of the village, but in mere moments everything within a 100 meter radius of the impact was destroyed. Hinata was gone the moment the attack detonated.

XXXXXX

Hyuga Complex

The multiple Hyuga that tried to take on Hinata were given the beating of a lifetime, from who was considered the weak amongst the clan. Hiashi didn't care too much, but he vowed not to make the same mistake of underestimating her. Neji and Hanabi still trained as hard as they did, still both were more worried than wanting to capture or kill their clan member whom was so close to them, despite her crimes.

XXXXXX

Commotion amongst the leaf village roared, it was easy to repair the damage caused by Hinata. Tsunade boosted her bounty to the highest there was in the bingo book a grand total of 1 billion ryo, way too much for a 16 year old girl, but it was more than worth it to get every eye in the land looking for her. Despite that no one had found Hinata. Tsunade upped the defense of the village with Anbu patrolling every few minutes, anyone who worked with Hinata was at complete odds to be arrested as well and receive at least a 10 year imprisonment. Hinata herself probably either life in prison or death sentence if it was up to the Anbu, however Tsunade had left the decision to be up to the Hyuga clan if she was caught.

XXXXXX

Akatsuki Labs

Orochimaru had completed the serum within days of Hinata obtaining the chushugeru. They had began to extract the nine-tails from the still-captured Naruto. Once that was done they would only need the final tailed beast which was becoming rather annoying to capture, the eight-tails Killer Bee. Sasuke had also transferred Itachi's Sharingan into his eyes for the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan that Itachi spoke of during their final battle. Konoha's destruction came closer.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Review with any thoughts. The next chapter will come in 2-3 days or so, depends on my schoolwork. The more reviews, favorites or follows I get the faster I'll get out the next chapter. If anyone has any interesting things they want me to add, I'll take into consideration of them.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hinata is gone, I am Madara

Hidden Cloud village Outskirts, Mountains

Killer Bee was on his normal life, chilling and being the rapper he was. "Stop right there." A voice that Bee thought was familiar to him. Bee raps, "Ah it's you fools again!" Bee looked at Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo standing in front of him with their cloaks blowing in the wind. "This time you're coming with us." Sasuke unsheathes his katana ready for battle. "Come with us now, eight-tails." Killer Bee takes out his swords, "You fools didn't learn all y'all's lesson's back then, I'll send all of you down the river! Fools, ya fools!" Killer Bee jumps at Sasuke with his 8 sword style, he did the same moves as their previous battle, and still Sasuke wasn't a match for him, but now that he had the eternal mangekyou his sight was increased ten-fold. Sasuke didn't get slashed by Bee's unpredictable attacks this time. Bee continues to attack with his 8 blades, but Sasuke's one blade was enough to defend against all the attacks. Sasuke unleashes a fire style jutsu, "Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke unleashes a burst of multiple fireballs from the air to attack Bee. "WOO!" Bee hits the ground with his hand and a giant wave of water bursts out of the ground below him and completely washes the fireball away like it was nothing. "Ya won't beat me like that, fools ya fools!" Sasuke generates a chidori blade charging his katana with lightning and charges at Bee, Bee uses his own lightning katana to stop the attack cold, Bee could also strain his lightning chakra into his blades. Sasuke backs away so that Bee didn't have the chance to stab him with any of the other 7 blades he held. Bee jumps high into the sky and comes down spinning with his blades. Sasuke jumps up to counter it and in the air Sasuke disappeared. "What?" Sasuke appears behind Bee. "Chidori Stream!" Sasuke unleashes his long-ranged chidori at Bee knocking him out of the sky with a burst of lightning. Bee gets up, "Ya fools, I've got the use the big guns, here comes the eight, WEEE!" Bee's body becomes engulfed in a red chakra cloak, 8 tails appear from it. Bee charges at Sasuke as he did last time, however Sasuke dodges the attack easily. Bee continues to go at Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin, Jugo uses the same move and jet blasts them away from Bee's attack onto a plateau on another mountain. Sasuke and Suigetsu come down on Bee with their swords and Bee dodges the attack moving faster. "Ya fools aren't going to beat me, my true form won't lose this time!" Bee turns into the giant eight-tailed octopus. Sasuke knew what to do here. "AMATERASU!" Sasuke's eyes bleed and shake as he uses the black fire that couldn't be extinguished, it didn't hurt as much now that he had the eternal mangekyou. The fire engulfs Bee and for a brief moment he was burning down, he swung his tentacles left and right, however the members of Taka managed to dodge them easily. When the fire was extinguished by Sasuke, Bee was on the ground. "Not so fast." Sasuke turns around and his sharingan could still detect Killer Bee behind the mountain, "I thought he'd try that again." Sasuke bursts into the air with chakra. "HA!" Sasuke comes down on Killer Bee with his katana catching Bee off guard and slicing him in the arm. "AH, and here I thought ya fools would fall for the same trick, guess not." Sasuke activates his mangekyou sharingan catching Bee in his genjutsu. Bee was under his spell within seconds, because Bee had exhausted his tailed beast already from Amaterasu he couldn't stop the genjutsu. Sasuke goes up to Bee and nodded, "This was easier this time around, let's go." Jugo throws Bee's body on his back and leaves with the others.

XXXXXX

Akatsuki Base

Sasuke walks in with the eight-tails. "Ah, Sasuke you have the eight-tails?" Orochimaru asks. Jugo throws Bee's unmoving on the ground. "Good. Lord Madara we have all the tailed beasts." Hinata walks down to greet them. "Good, seal the eight-tails now." Jugo and Suigetsu bring Bee to the gedo statue for extraction. The nine-tails took the longest to extract being the strongest of the tailed beasts, despite the serum the nine-tails would take at least 3 days before fully extracted.

XXXXXX

Hidden Leaf Village

Tsunade had invited Kakashi, Hiashi, Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, team 8, team 7 (Excluding Naruto), team 10, and team Guy to the hokage office. Tsunade turned around in her seat, Shizune and her had expressions that showed bad news. "What's going on?" Guy asks. Tsunade sighs before she speaks, "The eight-tails was reported to have been taken by the Akatsuki, Sasuke specifically." Kakashi was shocked, "Sasuke did it?" Tsunade hands Kakashi a document containing the details, "It's all here." Kakashi read the file through and through it did sound like Sasuke did it, fireballs, lightning and black fire. Tsunade continues, "I need all of you to investigate where we think the Akatsuki Base is, we got this information from one of our spies who followed Sasuke back to the base. From what I know Sasuke and Hinata will be there so be on your guard. With Naruto probably in their custody then the Akatsuki have all 9 tailed beasts in their possession, which means bad news." Kakashi nods, "Okay, where is this place?" Tsunade hands Kakashi a paper with all the details of the mission, it was S-rank and it was most important that this mission was successful. "Capture or kill all Akatsuki members, and yes Sasuke and Hinata too." Kakashi leads the large group of shinobi to the location he was given.

XXXXXX

It was going to be awhile until they reached the Akatsuki Base, it would be at least 1 day and night. Somewhere halfway they rested for the night. Team 8 had a meeting together. Kurenai gathered Shino and Kiba for a small talk. "So Kurenai-sensei, what's this about?" Shino asks, "Yeah, why'd you call us?" Kurenai looks down and sighs, "I'm sure you are aware that we might be fighting Hinata tomorrow, you need to realize that's she's no longer the timid and shy girl we all know. Do not underestimate her." Kiba leans back, "So what, Hinata wouldn't hurt us. She's way to sensitive for that." Kurenai shakes her head slowly, "No, she already defeated her clan easily and without mercy, don't think she won't do the same to us. On further note, we must kill her if necessary, I need both your words that you won't take it easy on her, if there is a chance to capture her do it, but if we cannot defeat her you must fight as if we are trying to kill her." Kiba holds up his hand and swears, Shino does the same. The 3 were ready to take down their former teammate.

Hiashi had also called Neji and Hanabi for a similar meeting. "We are going to be fighting Hinata tomorrow, I need both of you at your top game. And you cannot be hesitant to kill her. Promise me that." Neji and Hanabi both grunted but they both had to say yes. "Once we capture her we shall punish her dearly for her choices, however if she is killed so be it." Neji and Hanabi both still thought Hinata had hope inside her, but they had their doubts.

XXXXXX

The next day wasn't a good day, no one looked forward to it. The several shinobi arrived at the Akatsuki Base, it was big and in front of them was 2 giant hands each of their fingers are big enough for a person to stand on. Several figures of darkness were on the fingers. Kakashi activates his Sharingan he could detect chakra on the fingers, all of which he knew. Standing on the thumb in the center. Hinata going left, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin. Right of her. Orochimaru, Zetsu. The 7 of the stood as fellow Akatsuki. "So you found here?" Hinata asks bluntly, she knew that the base wasn't that hard to find. "Look here daughter, it's either death or capture with you today!" Hiashi yells out. Hinata scoffs at his threat he didn't threaten her anymore. "I'll choose the third option, we'll leave all of you in the graveyard by the days end." Kiba smirks out, "HA! It's 16 against 7!" Kiba though knew odds weren't enough, as Hinata crushed her own clan without a sweat. "Those odds are unfair, ... for you." Hinata mocks. Hinata bursts out her rotation making all the leaf shinobi fall backwards instantly in the sudden burst of repelling force. "Get them!" The 6 Akatsuki minus Zetsu jump at the 15 shinobi. Sasuke slams his blade down on Kakashi with the maniac look he had, Kakashi bravely fights against his former student, Sakura provided him backup, but she refused to attack Sasuke. Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo take on team guy (minus Neji), Yamato and Sai stood against Orochimaru holding him off. Hinata found herself cornered by her former teammates and former clanmates. "You won't take me alive." Hinata mocks. "Then we'll take you dead." Hiashi snaps back. Hinata's 360 degree field view let her see exactly where an attack came from, her increase in speed allowed her to use just taijutsu to overpower everyone else's taijutsu easily. Neji and Hanabi took her with an attack from both sides, however she rotates and they are both sent back flying. "Eight Trigrams Storm, Shards of Rotating Palms!" Hinata moves her hands as if she was using the eight trigrams defense tactic multiple shards of chakra appeared around her like orbiting planets or snow in a raging blizzard. "HA!" Hinata releases her hand rotations and the chakra shards flew all around her in all directions and were smashing everyone apart with blasts like felt like one was in a raging snowstorm, they pelted hard like someone just threw a boulder that scattered at them. In a single attack several shinobi were done in an instant. The shards of chakra worked like gentle fist strikes did, sealing off chakra points.

Hinata shook her head. "Is that the best you pathetic shinobi have? Well you are from the leaf village." Kurenai yells back, "You! How could you say that, to your sensei, father, siblings and teammates!" Hinata shots Kurenai a deadly look, "Because, you are no longer my sensei ... father ... siblings ... and teammates. I resent all of you. So ... give me all you got." Kiba roars back up. "ARGH!" Kiba runs at Hinata, however Hinata kicks him right in the stomach and he flies back hard into a rock in the base. Hinata shakes her head again, "You fool." The shinobi get up refusing to lose to Hinata. The ninja jump at Hinata, it was another mistake. Hinata's invisible rotation appears and makes all of them fly into the air in suspended force as if they were captured in a tornado. Hinata forces all of them into the lake that was below the 2 giant hands in the base. Neji gets up hurt. He looks around the other shinobi were just too injured to get back up. He looked to his right. Sasuke and his team had led their opponents out of the base. Neji gets out of the lake, his water hair dragging him. Neji runs at Hinata again. "Fool." Neji attempts to attack Hinata with his gentle fist, Hinata avoids all the attacks as if she was relaxing in a yoga class. Her eyes only kept on Neji, Neji couldn't hit Hinata even with the most skilled gentle fist he had. "Eight trigrams air palm!" Neji unleashes his air palm at Hinata, Hinata avoids it and grabs hold of Neji's arm. Hinata quietly whispers, "You feel it too, the urge to battle your opponent, as rival Hyuga I won't hold back." Neji gets more angered. Hinata makes Neji fly back into the lake with rotational force while not even moving. "It's the end, for all of you." Neji gets up once more ready to attack even if he had no chance. "AH!" Neji attacks, but he crashes into a rotation barrier that engulfs him in a sphere stopping his attack, (Think Kisame's water prison only in a rotational sphere), Hinata pushes and the sphere sends Neji flying into Hanabi in the lake and both of them into the stones behind the lake.

Hanabi manages to barely stand from Neji's impact on her. Hanabi charged as Neji did, she was too careless to expect another result. Hinata didn't use rotation nor did she use any powers of the Rinnegan. Hinata avoided the attacks like they were done by a child. Hanabi tried her best, but Neji couldn't hit Hinata, neither could she. Hinata lets one of Hanabi's attacks go right past her head, she grabs Hanabi's arm and sticks only 2 fingers into her arm. They were tough, only a light strike, but she blocked off the main chakra point on Hanabi's arm. Hinata remembered it was something Neji did to her during the chunin exams. Hinata quietly spoke, but her words, as quiet as they were, were like needles to Hanabi's heart. "You, especially, Hanabi, you still don't see me as an enemy, I can tell, my Byaku Sharingan exceeds any Byakugan prowess, you can't hope to defeat me. I can tell you this, as long as you still see me as your nice and caring older sister, you can't hope to defeat me. I reason I am able to be so powerful is that the Hyuga and the village no longer hold me back, I have severed my weak links. If you wish to defeat me you must gather all your hatred, sadness and resentment and use it against me. Despise me with all your will and soul, see me as your bane of existence." Hanabi didn't move she was angry and so upset she felt like she could just go into her sister's arms and cry all night, but she knew that wouldn't do any good, it would mean her death. "Show me your hatred, and I'll truly fight you to the death, perhaps you may win and perhaps I may. But the battle will release all your hatred in one burst, and mine too. After it I may actually become the person I was before." Hanabi looked at her arm slowly, Hinata had rendered it useless, it was covered with red points where she was punctured, most caused by the shards of Hinata's previous attack. Hinata smacks Hanabi in the chest sending her flying back. Hinata jumps at Hanabi hitting her in the chest again and pushing Hanabi right into the stone wall in the process making the rock break. Hinata jumps back having defeated her sister without even a sweat nor any of her more powerful techniques.

"You're all still weak ... you don't have the urge to kill me ... you all still want me to become a slave shinobi who is loyal to the leaf ... you all want me ... to be who I was before." Hinata shakes her head, "I won't go back, not now, Hinata Hyuga the shy and timid weakling is no more. I am ... Madara Uchiha." Hinata walks off having defeating all her former friends and family.

XXXXXX

Sasuke gave Kakashi the slip when Hinata won her battle, as did his team, the 7 Akatsuki escaped the base taking the important files, equipment, tailed beasts and Naruto with them. The mission was a failure. The several leaf shinobi returned back to the leaf village and reported in a failure for the mission. Tsunade went back to the drawing board for another chance to capture the missing-nin. The defeat by Hinata took Neji's confidence down to pretty much zero, he didn't train anymore seeing how it was useless, he became convinced the old Hinata was gone, only a shadow of her remained. Hanabi felt even worse losing to her sister, when they were younger she would often win, but now Hinata had become someone else and she was beyond saving, Hanabi spent most of her time training, she trained to protect her family from anyone who may threaten it, she took her next status as clan leader way more seriously as before. Hanabi didn't do as Hinata said and began to hate her with all her heart, Hanabi was more than aware that Sasuke Uchiha took the same path and ended up as a criminal for the Akatsuki.

 **That's the chapter, it's not as long as the other chapters, it's mostly development, nothing critical. Remember the more reviews, favorites and follows I get the faster I'll post my next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Old Hinata

The new Akatsuki base had yet to be discovered by the leaf, it was now common to every land to search for the missing-nins in the Akatsuki as they were the most at risk to the safety of others. Despite that no one had found the base of the Akatsuki, not yet. Hinata had taken the last of the tailed beasts out of Naruto, Naruto wasn't dead but he was still being held by the Akatsuki. She could have revived the ten-tails and sealed it inside her, but there was one small thing. Though she had all the tailed beasts however there was one more factor needed to make the ten-tails, it's shell, the legendary gedo statue, which was sealed in the moon. The only way to obtain it is if a Rinnegan user goes to the moon and captures it, Nagato already had the means to summon it, however with another Rinnegan user the capture must be redone, that was what Zetsu provided as information. With that Hinata began her plan to go to the moon.

Hyuga Complex

It was midnight, Hanabi trained a little longer at night, seeing how her clan was in danger from the Akatsuki she wished to get stronger so she could protect them as the heir and clan leader. Hanabi smashes the wooden pole by her with a powerful gentle fist strike making the pole tear right in half. Hanabi took a deep breath in the night air and looked at the moon. 'Elder sister.' She thinks to herself and closes her eyes.

FLASHBACK

Hiashi stood, Hanabi was breathing hard, she was tired from the heavy training "Stand, Hanabi."

Kurenai was also in the room. "Hinata will be under my command now, but are you sure about this?"

Hiashi didn't talk.

"Hinata is the successor of the Hyuga clan, and the life of a Genin carries high risk of death."

Hiashi not turning down his word. "Do what you will with her."

"She couldn't even defeat Hanabi who is 5 years younger, the Hyuga have no need for such a person."

Hanabi could see Hinata's shadow in the window, she heard it all.

Hanabi thought to herself. 'Father has turned her back on elder sister.'

"Is that all you wanted to discuss, if so you may go."

"We're busy here."

Kurenai nods. "All right."

Kurenai leaves.

Hiashi continued. "Continue, Hanabi."

Hanabi thinks to herself as she struggled to get back up. 'If elder sister can't do it, I have no choice, but to do it.'

'I will protect the Hyuga.'

'It is my destiny.' But inside Hanabi still felt sadness for her sister.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Hanabi thought to herself. 'That was the day that elder sister first thrown out of the clan, but she came back that time. It's too late now though, elder sister can defeat Neji, father and the clan single-handedly, how can I protect them if I can't stop my own sister.' Hanabi shook her tears off, 'I have to accept that elder sister is gone for good, and I need to train harder.' Hanabi looked up at the moon there was something odd about the moon, it seemed to shine extra harder today, a full moon represented good dreams, but Hanabi had a bad idea of it.

Hanabi closes her eyes again.

FLASHBACK

About 4-5 years ago

Hanabi had been training as Hinata was, she was progressing much faster than Hinata. The clan leader Hiashi organized a battle between the 2 sisters to see who was the better Hyuga. Hiashi had hoped Hinata would win for her own sake.

Hinata and Hanabi went at each other with immense power, their gentle fists and Byakugan at the ready to attack the other. Hiashi and the Hyuga elders looked at the battle looking at the result of the battle. Hinata and Hanabi didn't hit each other with their gentle fist yet, they seemed equally strong. Yet Hanabi was 5 years younger than Hinata. Hanabi attacks with her gentle fist and Hinata avoids it hitting down on Hanabi's arm, it seemed Hanabi would fall and lose the match with the next attack. Hinata however had a slight hesitation and it was obvious to Hanabi that Hinata couldn't take her down just instantly. Hanabi managed to regain balance her foot hitting the ground and kicking up some dust regaining balance and stopping Hinata's attack that would have finished her off. Hanabi and Hinata take a small split-step back and both ready another attack, their open palms ready at their heads height gaining more power with the attack force. The 2 attacks collided and a mere flash shot by. Hanabi couldn't believe what she saw back then Hinata had been knocked to the ground hard. Hanabi was amazed at her power, but she was mostly in shock of how she did it so easily.

Hiashi shook his head and walked away. From that point Hiashi had given up on Hinata as the next clan leader and he trained Hanabi.

FLASHBACK END

Hanabi looked down. She was on the very same field that the battle took place 4 years ago, she still could imagine her sister down on the floor after being defeated by her. 'No, I can't think about that. That is past, and I have to focus on now. Because...'

FLAsHBACK

Several Days ago

Hinata gave her some horrifying words, "I can tell you this, as long as you still see me as your nice and caring older sister, you can't hope to defeat me. If you wish to defeat me you must gather all your hatred, sadness and resentment and use it against me. Despise me with all your will and soul, see me as your bane of existence. Show me your hatred, and I'll truly fight you to the death, perhaps you may win and perhaps I may. But the battle will release all your hatred in one burst, and mine too. After it I may actually become the person I was before." Hanabi looked at her arm slowly, Hinata had rendered it useless, it was covered with red points where she was punctured, most caused by the shards of Hinata's previous attack. Hinata smacks Hanabi in the chest sending her flying back. Hinata jumps at Hanabi hitting her in the chest again and pushing Hanabi right into the stone wall in the process making the rock break.

FLASHBACK END

Hanabi's tear hit the ground, she was whimpering like Hinata once did so many times before. 'Why does this have to be so complicated, elder sister, why?' Hanabi felt another presence behind her and a shadow engulfed her. "AHHH!"

XXXXXX

Akatsuki Base, Roof the next night

Hinata was also staring at the moon, she felt the same odd presence as Hanabi did. Hinata didn't regret things not at all, she was hoping that Hanabi would grow up to defeat her, in reality Hinata hated pretty much everyone in the Hyuga besides Hanabi and Neji, they were the only ones to help her in times of pain. However compassion to Hinata was weak compared to her hatred, Obito's corruption was taking her further into the darkness, but only 3 people made her turn back into her former self, those 3 were Neji, Hanabi and her love, Naruto. Hinata thought about her love, but she was mostly trying to figure out the gedo statue problem, while the Rinnegan user wasn't the problem, the problem was actually getting to the moon.

"Hinata Hyuga." A deep voice, it was shallow and was like it was from someone who was breathing ice cold air. "Who's there?" Hinata turned around to see a figure behind her. "Come out of there. Or I'll make you." Hinata activates her 2 eye techniques showing she wasn't joking that she could force him out of the shadows. From the shadows a man appeared, he wore a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he wore a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. On the back of his kimono is what looked like a family emblem of a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes he wore black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and black shinobi sandals. His eyes glowed with a light blue glow. "Who are you?" Hinata asks. "Who I am is not important, I have a proposal to you." Hinata deactivated her eye techniques. "I'm listening." Toneri spoke slowly, "If I get you to the moon and the gedo statue, you'll do one favor for me, whatever it is I want." Hinata thought for a minute, "That favor cannot involve the death of myself or any of my teammates. Nor can it involve the disadvantage of me against the villages in any way, shape or form." Toneri closes his eyes and sighs calmly his plan was going into motion. "Very well, my favor never included that anyway, do we have a deal?" Hinata nods, "Yes, we do." Toneri smirks a little, "I know you won't go back on your word, that's your nindo, your ninja way, right?" Hinata's ninja way was also Naruto's, she had always loved him even when they were genin and she made his nindo hers too as a sign of affection. "Yes, so take me to the moon." Toneri states, "Come to the abandoned Otsutsuki temple in the land of snow in 2 days, I'll be there to lead you to your goal." Toneri was gone in a bright flash of blue light. Hinata nods, her plan was going into motion, but she had a bad feeling as her Byaku Sharingan could detect down to the slightest emotion.

XXXXXX

Hinata didn't sleep well that night she was worried. 'That man, he seems so mysterious. I have the worse feeling about him, like his favor is going to be something like commit suicide, but at least I put boundaries on the favor rules. Even if I can't fulfill his favor, I'd have to resort to killing that man, it shouldn't be too hard anyways. But that would mean going against my word, that's breaking my ... no ... Naruto and my ninja way.' Hinata turns over on her bed she could sob, but she forced the tears back. 'No, I can't keep thinking about that, that was my ninja way, but I'm no longer me. I am Madara. The ninja way for me is different now.' Hinata turns over and a small tear drops. 'But why?' Hinata asks herself, 'Naruto is my prisoner, I betrayed my clan and my village, there is nothing left for me there now.' So why did the mere thought of Naruto make Hinata break down into tears, maybe it was because Hinata knew Naruto must hate her now, it was obvious, Hinata had done some unforgivable things, and even Naruto isn't that generous. 'No, I can't think like that, I'm protecting Naruto. All this is for him.' Hinata falls asleep on a stronger note.

XXXXXX

Naruto didn't sleep well, like he never did since Hinata took him prisoner. Naruto stayed up thinking about Hinata, and only her, he didn't hate her, he was just disappointed and he felt pity for her. 'Hinata's always been so nice to me, all these years, and yet I just didn't notice...' Naruto felt like hitting himself with a rock. 'Hinata's out of control now, she's changed, she's not the girl I know, but she still loves me, and she's doing this for me, I just don't know what to do...' Naruto relaxes in the prison cell he was kept in, the walls were resistant to any attack so he couldn't break out. 'The first thing to do though, is to get out of this prison, then maybe I can convince Hinata to stop and come back to the leaf village, or maybe just run away with me and start a new life. Either way I want her safe.'

XXXXXX

Neji was still up at night in his bed, he only thought about Hinata, he wanted to forget, but he couldn't forget such a horrible event. Neji turned over and remembered something from really long ago. It was about 3 years ago, Neji hated the Hyuga main branch, as a result he attempted to kill Hinata during his chunin exams match and he was stopped by the jonin nearby. 'It's different now, Hinata can kill all of us...It's not like before...'

FLASHBACK

3 years ago at the chunin exams

After being inspired by Naruto, Hinata was ready to go. She activates her Byakugan and the fight begins. After a while of evenly matched taijutsu and blue chakra flying all over the place, Hinata appears to have the advantage. She manages to graze Neji barely which is enough using her fighting style since even a graze can cause fatal internal damage. After another few moments of punches, Hinata and Neji are in a stand still. Someone has landed a big hit. A shot of Hinata's heart is shown just before you see Neji's palm on Hinata's chest. Hinata coughs up some blood but toughs it out and in a desperate attempt to hit Neji. He blocks it at the last second and sticks to of his fingers into Hinata's arm. The Hokage realizes why Neji is called the genius of the Hyuga clan. Hinata's bare arm is shown with red spots all over it. Then Neji hits her again in the chest sending her flying back. After a few insults thrown by Neji, Hinata gets back up. more determined than ever, Hinata comes at Neji full force. While she is fighting, she has flashbacks of Naruto. After another attempt at landing a hit, Neji once again blacks and hits her in the face. Everyone is thinking thinking either that this fight is over, or Hinata is going to die except for Gaara is shaking with excitement on his perch. Again, Hinata won't give up. She charges once again at Neji. He dodges and hits her in the chest. A huge amount of chakra comes out of Hinata's back and she falls to the ground. The winner is about to be announced when Hinata gets up. Everyone is totally surprised, but she in critical condition. Neji just wants her to give up, but Hinata sees through Neji, she saw his pain.

'That was when.' Neji in the present thinks.

"You see I can tell, pant...pant... that it's you are the one who's torn up... About the main and side branches of the Hyuga clan..."

Neji charges at Hinata. Hayate tells Neji the fight is already over. Just before Neji reaches Hinata, all of the Jounins poof in to save Hinata. Hinata coughs up blood and falls to the ground. Kurenai listens for a heart beat and realizes that Neji was really trying to kill her.

As Hinata was taken away on a stretcher in fatal condition, Neji doesn't care and a little part of him wanted her to just die off.

FLASHBACK ENDS

'But, it's not the same now.'

FLASHBACK

Neji runs at Hinata again. "Fool." Neji attempts to attack Hinata with his gentle fist, Hinata avoids all the attacks as if she was relaxing in a yoga class. Her eyes only kept on Neji, Neji couldn't hit Hinata even with the most skilled gentle fist he had. "Eight trigrams air palm!" Neji unleashes his air palm at Hinata, Hinata avoids it and grabs hold of Neji's arm. Hinata quietly whispers, "You feel it too, the urge to battle your opponent, as rival Hyuga I won't hold back." Neji gets more angered. Hinata makes Neji fly back into the lake with rotational force while not even moving. "It's the end, for all of you." Neji gets up once more ready to attack even if he had no chance. "AH!" Neji attacks, but he crashes into a rotation barrier that engulfs him in a sphere stopping his attack, (Think Kisame's water prison only in a rotational sphere), Hinata pushes and the sphere sends Neji flying into Hanabi in the lake and both of them into the stones behind the lake.

FLASHBACK ENDS

'Lady Hinata...'

 **That's this chapter, it's mostly flashbacks, I wanted to emphasize the feelings of each character, again its kinda short because I have been having major school stuff to do and I'm working on another fic as well, I will still update at least in 3 days, but I can't promise it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hinata's Downfall

With the recent moon changing patterns, the 5 great villages allied together to figure it out. Tsunade arrived with the conclusion that the moon was going closer to the Earth and would eventually crash into the Earth ending it. The countdown clock held by the 5 kages counted down the predicted time until the time of destruction, it was about 1 week. Rumors went around that the Akatsuki was behind this, however it was questionable.

Abandoned Otsutsuki Temple

Hinata walked into the temple, the cobwebs and dust covered the many damaged artworks and figures in the shadows. It wasn't scary or anything, however the temple was abandoned for about 3 centuries and the structure of the temple could collapse at any minute. Hinata made her way up to the top floor of the temple, in the back she saw the man from a few days ago, he was standing there among many lit candles and a large statue of a woman that looked like a god. "Glad you could make it." Toneri mentions. Hinata got right to the point, "No chitchat, just get me to the moon and we'll have our deal." Toneri closed his eyes and opened them again, "You are rather impatient, that's not a problem. You want to go to the moon so badly, then let's go." Toneri and Hinata stood in the middle of the candles and the fires of the candles began to glow and gathered around them, in a bright flash the candles transported them both to the moon.

XXXXXX

Toneri's Moon Base

"We're here." Toneri says, they were inside his moon base, it looked a lot like a giant mansion that the rich people lived in. "What is this place?" Hinata took a look around, some of the pictures and artworks looked similar to the ones inside the temple. "Many years ago, this base belonged to my family. However my family eventually died off and now I'm the last of my clan." Hinata turns to face him, "And that clan is?" Toneri points to a symbol on the wall, it was a crescent moon with a circle inside. "My clan is the Otsutsuki, and I am Toneri." Hinata had heard about the Otsutsuki clan once before, when she was reading something in the Hyuga achieves, the Hyuga was very distantly connected to the Otsutsuki clan. In truth Hinata didn't really care about Toneri, she just wanted the gedo statue. "We're getting off topic here, where's the gedo statue?" Hinata asks. Toneri sighs, "I guess you won't stop until you find it, very well." Toneri and Hinata head outside the moon base. A large crater was outside, it seemed to lead down. "The gedo statue is down there, I trust you'll find it easily." Toneri leaves to go back into the base, "Meet me in there once you obtain it."

XXXXXX

Giant Crater

Hinata jumped from plateau to plateau that seemed to lead down. There was no light, but she could see easily with Rinnegan. "OH!" Hinata steps back to avoid the plateau she just was standing on which fell as she stepped on it. 'This place is unstable. I have to be careful.' Hinata continued down and down, it got colder and darker as she kept going. It took awhile, but she finally reached the bottom of the crater. 'It must be around here somewhere.' Hinata took a look around, there was a large figure nearby. Hinata knew what she was staring at it was the giant gedo statue, kept under the moon's surface for so long. "Now." Hinata looked around the gedo statue, on the forehead was what seemed to be a seal, on it was a Otsutsuki clan symbol. "This is it." Hinata gently put her hand on the seal. The seal started glowing and reacting with Hinata's Rinnegan. 'It's working.' The seal slowly came off the gedo statue. The room she was in lighted up with fiery candles and made the gedo statue's eyes light up and its body began to move. The gedo statue had Hinata in its hand. It's eyes made direct contact with Hinata's Rinnegan. "It is you..." The gedo statue boomed. Hinata flinched a little to see a statue talk. "Who shall claim the Shinju..." The gedo statue turns into a sphere of light and the light goes into a single spot. Hinata floats down gently to find a scroll. "It's done." Hinata picks up the scroll and now had the means of summoning the gedo statue. Hinata blasts a gravitational blow on the ground and blasts herself right out of the crater in a single shot, the jutsu and made the plateaus and rock tumble in causing the crater to cave in.

XXXXXX

Akatsuki Base

Naruto was still bored out of his mind, he had cried himself out, he had been just playing some poker with shadow clones, which was kinda odd, but it killed time. Suddenly he heard a massive crashing outside. Naruto dispelled his clones and looked at the door, what sounded like explosions were heard. With a huge burst the prison Naruto was in was destroyed, on the other side was Danzo Shimura of the Anbu black ops and about 100 Anbu behind him, on the other side was Hiashi and Neji along with multiple Hyuga. "We've got you."

XXXXXX

Toneri's Moon Base

Hinata returned to find Toneri inside the dining hall, food was already put out. "Hmm, you're here, excellent. I'm assuming you obtained the gedo statue. Why don't you have a seat." Toneri and Hinata sit down on a very long table, there were only 2 seats, but it looked like it could fit up to 20 people. "You seem hungry, why won't you dig in?" Toneri gestures politely. Hinata ate what she felt like, she hadn't enjoyed a meal in awhile. After that Toneri had a few things to say. "So then, now it comes to my end of the deal, I get one favor from you." Hinata says, "That's the deal, so what is it?" Toneri puts his hand in Hinata's. "For you to be my wife." Hinata flinched as if she didn't hear that, but it was a clear cut out thing. "..." She didn't speak, but she did back away and shake her head. "I figured you would say that, but we made a deal." Hinata as badly as she wanted to deny it, it was a deal, and marriage was within the limits of the deal, she really hadn't thought about it. "Why do you want me as your wife, there are many better girls?" Toneri chuckles a little, "As you know the Hyuga clan is distantly related to my clan, the Otsutsuki clan, however few members of the Hyuga have the actual blood of the Otsutsuki, you Hinata, are one of the two people who have Otsutsuki relations deeper than the others, the other of the two people is your sister Hanabi." Hinata understood what he meant, "I'll give you one other reason. These eyes I have are Hanabi's." This one drove Hinata in rage. "Hanabi's eyes!" Toneri smirked, "It's okay, if you agree to marry me, I will return Hanabi's eyes, also I won't decide to destroy the Earth with the moon, if you're not aware that's happening." Hinata was torn, she wanted Hanabi to have her eyes even if Hanabi wasn't exactly on best relations with her, and the Earth it basically rested on her shoulders. "But marriage, she had a man and only one. To betray all that was too much." Hinata nodded, "Okay, I'll do it ... for ... now." She mumbled the last part to keep silent.

Toneri gave Hinata a tour of his castle in the next few hours and explained to her his reason for wanting to destroy the Earth. "Humanity uses my ancestor Kaguya Otsutsuki's chakra like a weapon, they have brought this onto themselves, I will wipe them all out, except you Byakugan Princess. Though you may have eyes of hatred, I still love you." Hinata saw that Toneri cared about her, it was too bad she couldn't care about him. Toneri despite his feelings was trying to destroy her home and everyone she cared about, even those she didn't care about were more important, plus he stole Hanabi's Byakugan and is forcing her into the wedding.

That night Hinata had a dream.

She was visited by a puppet who seemed different from all the ones Toneri had.

"Byakugan Princess."

"You must destroy the Tenseigan."

"For the world's sake."

"Stop my misinterpreted clan member."

"Save the Earth."

In the morning Hinata felt even more powerful than before, it seemed odd, but she felt like she had different chakra.

XXXXXX

Abandoned Otsutsuki Temple

Danzo had investigated it as the last place Hinata was going to. Sasuke and his team had escaped. Orochimaru gave them the slip to another hiding place and Zetsu left taking the tailed beasts with him. Though they managed to save Naruto this time. Hiashi knew the ritual to go to the moon, he had read about it in the achieves of the Hyuga. It was only a matter of time until they stormed the moon.

XXXXXX

Toneri's Moon Base 1 day later

Toneri and Hinata walked down the aisle. Many puppets were seated along chairs.

Toneri wore a traditional Ōtsutsuki clan wedding outfit consisting of a grey high-collared tunic and baggy grey pants with a black obi and black shinobi sandals. Overall, he wore a long black sleeveless robe and a dark navy blue sash, which is draped over his right shoulder. Both the tunic and robe are embroidered in gold, with six golden magatama on the tunic's collar and a yellow Ōtsutsuki branch family emblem on the back of the robe. He also wears a matching black turban and a pair of black wristbands. Hinata wore something in a similar matter of colors only in a wedding dress.

Toneri turned to one of his puppets who was acting as the ceremonial host. He nods and the puppet starts to speak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate this man and this women in a holy time. May their love last forever until the end of their time and may anyone who dares do them wrong be punished by our lords. Let us take a moment to celebrate their eternal blessings. Before we start does anyone object to their marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one talked, not like they could or should.

"Now, do you Toneri Otsutsuki take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" Toneri responds simply, "I do." The puppet turns to Hinata, "Do you Hinata Hyuga take Toneri Otsutsuki to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" Hinata paused for a moment to figure out whether or not to say I do, or not. "I ... " Hinata had to think of Naruto and the Earth. "Do.." She forced herself to say it, she wasn't proud of it. "By the power vested in me, by the blessings of our gods, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the."

"BOOM!" Outside a loud explosion occurred. Toneri turned to look outside to find that he was being stormed. Toneri turns around to find Hinata's palm smacking right into his face.

"Like I'd ever marry you! I have someone else."

Hinata activates her 2 eye prowesses readying for battle. "Hmm." Toneri is infuriated by Hinata's sudden betrayal, but he should have expected it. Toneri and Hinata hold out their palms and repels energy at each other about equally powerful. Both of them are not affected in the least. Hinata bursts the roof into pieces and jumps out in the process shredding her wedding attire. "Running from your wedding, how rude." Toneri covers himself with tenseigan energy, he glows neon blue and flies after Hinata. Toneri flies after Hinata and unleashes a truth seeking ball at her, the truth seeking ball turns into a prison net and traps Hinata in. "Nice try." Hinata was gone in a second using kamui. "What the?" Hinata comes down on Toneri with a strike to the back. "You won't beat me that easily." Toneri scoffs, "Well then, looks like my wife has attitude, I'll just have to force her into arms." Toneri charges at Hinata with his tenseigan energy spiralling, Hinata gathers massive amounts of chakra into her palm and charges at Toneri, when they collide the 2 are flung down to the ground.

XXXXXX

Danzo's Anbu and Toneri's puppets were at war, the puppets slowly went down as the team progressed near the castle. Naruto ran along with Hinata's family, 'Hinata, please be okay...' Naruto ran harder. A puppet came in front of Naruto to try and stop him. "Rasengan!" Naruto used his Rasengan without even a shadow clone, he bursted the puppet right in half and destroyed it with a single blow. With any other puppets Naruto fought like there was more than his own life on the line, it was fighting for love. Naruto activates his sage mode form, his eyes turned amber and he gained a red cloak, it was a little tricky without the nine-tails to help him, but nevertheless he got it done. Naruto bursts into the sky and flies towards multiple explosions in the distance.

XXXXXX

Hinata and Toneri had exhausted much of their chakra. Toneri and Hinata had to resort to taijutsu at extreme speeds and power to fight. Naruto's Rasenshuriken comes flying past Toneri as he shoots back to avoid it. "Hey, if you want to pick on someone pick on me!" Naruto yells out. Hinata had a bright face to see him there. Naruto lands next to Hinata. "Let's finish him." Hinata nods as she takes his hand in hand. "Fine, I'll destroy the both of you!" Toneri gathers up more and more chakra for his final attack.

"Golden Wheel Rebirth Reincarnation!" Toneri unleashes a giant blade bigger than the moon itself and unleashes it down at Hinata and Naruto. "Hinata!" Naruto was pleased to find Hinata had reacted quickly and had the blade pass right through them. "What?!" Hinata and Naruto ran on the golden blade like a stairway. "This is the end!" Naruto generates a powerful Rasenshuriken with all his chakra. "Let's go!" Hinata generates a giant lion fist, the color turned from blue to purple. The collide their hands together and combine attacks.

"GENTLE FIST, LION SPIRALLING SHURIKEN IMPACT!"

Naruto and Hinata strike right at Toneri. "Ugh...AHHH!" Toneri's Tenseigan is destroyed by this. A massive explosion engulfs the moon destroying all the puppets that Toneri controlled. The power source controlling the moon's descent was also destroyed in the process.

When the attack ended Toneri was down on the ground and barely alive. Hinata lands by him. "You'll return Hanabi's eyes now." Hinata forcefully tears Toneri's eyes out. "No. No. No. NOO!" Toneri let out his final screams before he dies.

"We did it."

Naruto and Hinata both collapse onto the ground and breathe heavily, they had a nice rest congratulating the other on their achievement. "You were awesome Hinata." Hinata smiles back, "I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you Naruto." Naruto smiles back with that big grin he had. The 2 used the little energy they had to have their first kiss.

In the meantime Danzo's men had rescued Hanabi from Toneri's base and had taken her to her father who was shocked that her eyes were gone.

Hinata could barely move, she had exhausted a lot of chakra. Danzo's men surrounded her though, in all this she completely forgot that she was still a wanted fugitive, however it would be easy to warp somewhere else if it wasn't for something. One Anbu goes over and grabs Naruto out of Hinata's arms and holds a kunai to his neck. One of the Anbu yells out, "Hinata Hyuga, put up your hands, you are under arrest for multiple crimes. If you resist, then we'll have no choice, but to kill Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata's happiness just went right down into depression. This was one of the first times she actually felt true fear.

Naruto was too weak to fight back, the Anbu men just in case put him out unconscious. Hinata had sweat all over her, there were 2 options. 'If I try to run Naruto will die. But if I surrender, it's over and I failed.' Hinata had the choice now, she could let the one man she ever loved die and escape, or she could surrender for Naruto's life. "Hurry it up!" The Anbu was being really pushy for Hinata's choice, they needed an answer. Hiashi didn't try to stop this, he didn't even care, he just wanted Hinata captured. "Well, the answer?!" The Anbu snapped. "Fine then, say good-bye to!" Hinata interrupted. "NO!" Hinata had tears streaming from her face she fell to her knees. "I ... surrender ..." She manages to get out while her tears fell. Danzo nods, "Hiashi?" Hiashi nods at Danzo. Hiashi turns to Neji, "Restrain Hinata, Neji, I'll put the seal on her." Neji's eyes grew big, the seal?! Hiashi said it again. "Well, go." Neji grumbled, he slowly moved forward to Hinata and when he finally got in front of her with Hiashi slowly coming Neji turned around with his body open like he was a stone wall. "I won't let you!" Neji yells out for everyone to hear. Hiashi was the most in shock. "You fool, don't you realize what she has done?!" Neji responds, "She is to be punished, but not with the seal!" Neji as much as he wanted Hinata brought to justice, he couldn't bring himself to have Hinata wear the seal that torments him everyday. "Fine then, it's your last warning." Hiashi makes the hand sign for the caged bird seal, in the case he needed to activate it. "I won't move." Neji stood there.

"Neji..." Hinata whispers, she couldn't believe Neji would do this for her after what she had done to him. Hiashi makes Neji yell out in pain with the caged bird seal shredding his brain cells. "Hmm." Neji couldn't bare the pain. "NO! I will stay!" Neji kept standing in front of Hiashi, he didn't give up moving. "I will stay!" Hiashi had enough, "Fine then." It pained Hiashi to do this, but. "Death." Neji only flinched one more time, his body was numb and his seal stopped pulsing. Neji fell down to Hiashi's feet. "That is the punishment of siding with a traitor." Hiashi mumbles to himself before kicking his dead body aside. Hinata was heartbroken at Neji dying at her father. She didn't move, she didn't even notice Hiashi giving her the seal. Hinata only was crying and mourning. "Take her." Some Hyuga came over and restrained Hinata's hands with chakra binding rope behind her back and all of them went back to the ritual portal back to Earth.

That was the last straw Hinata had and it would lead to the worst thing that happened to the Hyuga.

 **That's the chapter, it went from great to horrible. Well I love that type of stuff! The more follows, favorites and reviews I get the faster I'll update, still the regular times I will update. The story is far from over!**


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto's Breakout

The hidden leaf village was relieved that the Akatsuki threat was put down to rest, however it wasn't over as Sasuke and Orochimaru were still at large. Meanwhile Hinata was sent to blood prison also known was Hozuki castle to live out a life sentence in solitary confinement. Naruto returned to the village, but he was too sad about Hinata to do any missions. His friends told him to forget about Hinata, but no matter how hard Naruto tried he couldn't forget. Hanabi's eyes were reimplanted into her, however she was also a little upset that her sister was in prison. Things were going back to normal or so they thought.

Konohagakure

Naruto wasn't his normal self, for the first few days since he got back to Konoha he had stayed in his apartment all day and refused to get up for anything, no food nor missions. It was about the end of the week Naruto was going for a walk, but not the good type, his dragged himself along the road and his arms in front were weighing him down, one foot in front of the other looked like he could fall over. Sakura came out of her house for her daily training schedules. She sees Naruto walking down the street. "Naruto!" Sakura goes down the stairs and waves at Naruto, although Naruto didn't even react. "HEY! NARUTO!" She yells out. Naruto had no response. Sakura runs quickly and caught up with Naruto easily. "Naruto, what's wrong with you, you've been sulking the entire week. This isn't the Naruto I know." Naruto didn't even talk, he kept his head low. "Naruto!" Sakura holds Naruto's head up to her, she saw an expressionless face, no emotion had Naruto except depression. "Look how about I take you out for some ramen, would you like that?" Naruto continued to stay emotionless, Sakura got the same emo type of expression as if she was looking at Sasuke. "Naruto I know you're sad, Hinata was my friend too, but you've got to snap out of it. Hinata is locked up like she deserves so cheer up!" Naruto snaps and pushes Sakura right into the barrels of apples behind her. "You don't get it! Hinata did everything for me! I never got the chance to return her feelings! You have no right to say anything about what she deserved!" Naruto yelled for a moment and then went back to sulking on the streets. Sakura got up, wiped the dust off and quietly said, "Naruto..."

XXXXXX

Konoha's Park

The Konoha 11 excluding Naruto gathered. Sakura says, "Naruto is really sad, we need to cheer him up." Ino questions back, "But how, we can't get Hinata back from Hozuki castle, that's just impossible." Sakura nods, she knew that already. "Well, there has to be some way." Kiba felt a little sad as well, "Yeah. I know what he feels, I'm sad about Hinata too, but that's the life of a ninja, we have to accept that Hinata's no longer in existence, she's dead to us." Shino adds on, "All that is left is a lonely, empty locked up shell of her remains." Shino still acted as odd as he was, but inside he was sad as well. Lee asks, "Did you try ramen?" Sakura sweats a little, "Yeah, of course." Tenten just mentions, "Maybe we should just let Naruto rest up, he needs time." Sakura sighs, "Yeah, maybe we should, Naruto just seems so upset." Lee mentions, "He should be, Hinata has loved him his entire life, and now he will never return her feelings." The Konoha 11 went to their individual day schedules.

XXXXXX

Naruto's House

Naruto at home wasn't going to stand around and wait for Hinata to return. 'Hinata's so nice to me, I never noticed her, I'm so dumb.' Naruto faceplants into his bed. 'And she's right...' Recently Naruto mourning over Hinata got him some angry thoughts over villagers that he was a traitor mourning over a criminal. Some villagers even beat the heck out of him, but Naruto didn't fight back, he barely cared for his own health now. 'Konoha does treat me like a prisoner, Hinata deserved my care, not this stupid village.' Naruto looka out the window, a cloud passed by and it reflected off the sun's rays in a matter to make the cloud look red. 'I couldn't bring back Sasuke, I couldn't save Jiraiya-sensei, I couldn't save my village from Pain, I lost Hinata maybe I should...' Naruto had gotten information recently around Konoha that the Akatsuki Base was located somewhere nearby the hidden rain village. It was rumored that Sasuke and Orochimaru resided there. Naruto chose not to sign up for the mission, but that was just to redirect attention to someone else. Naruto went to the base himself. He went one week earlier, Konoha was convinced that Naruto was simply going on vacation to help him forget about Hinata.

Akatsuki Base Midnight

"So you've come alone?" Orochimaru says, Naruto was outnumbered 3 to 1. Sasuke and Zetsu stood at his side. "I didn't come to fight." Sasuke scoffs and unsheathes his katana, "Then why are you here?" Naruto grunts, then responds, "I came for help. I want to break Hinata out of Hozuki castle." Orochimaru smirks, he had predicted this might occur beforehands. "Hmm, you're very interesting Naruto Uzumaki, you realize you'll be betraying your village." Naruto nodded he stood tall like an Akatsuki member would. "I realize that, that's the point." Orochimaru looked at Naruto's head protector, it had a slice through the Konoha symbol, it was only rogue ninja that had that symbol. Orochimaru smirked a little, "Well then, do you have a plan? We cannot break her out single handedly." Naruto takes out a scroll. Hinata had slipped it into his pocket the time on the moon. "What's that?" Sasuke asks. Naruto didn't know himself. Orochimaru answered for him. "That is the gedo statue scroll, it contained the gedo statue, it would seem that Hinata had slipped you it before she was captured. Typical of her." Orochimaru turns around. "With this we can reform the ten tails and then we'll have more than enough firepower to break Hinata out of Hozuki castle, and so much more." Orochimaru turns back to Naruto, "In that case, I vote Naruto becomes the ten tails jinchuuriki, it seems fair that Naruto is the one to break Hinata out of the castle." Orochimaru turns to Sasuke. "Whatever, as long as I can reach my goal, I don't care who does what." Zetsu says quietly, "I agree."

The Gedo Statue was in the room ready to be used for the transformation.

Naruto had went inside the gedo statue to unleash the transformation. Orochimaru stood in front of the statue with Sasuke and Zetsu on his sides. "Here we go." Orochimaru makes multiple hand signs and the container for all the tailed beasts captured 1 through 9 tails floated in the air and 9 colored energy streams went into the gedo statue's mouth and went into the core. "Here we go."

XXXXXX

Gedo Statue Interior

Naruto inside the statue saw nothing but darkness. Inside the statue he saw 9 energy streams spiral around him. The 9 streams began to spiral into a sphere going faster and faster beginning to enter Naruto. Naruto hear some voices in his head.

"Shukaku."

"Matatabi."

"Isobu."

"Son Goku."

"Kokuo."

"Saikon."

"Chomei."

"Gyuki."

"Kurama."

In a moment, Naruto sees 9 spheres of light spiral around him forming a circle of energy and stopping in their tracks. Each sphere started to change shape and form. Until each sphere was changed into their individual tailed beast.

All the tailed beasts surrounded Naruto and roared.

All the beasts change themselves into energy and enter Naruto's body as darkness once again covers the area.

"Shinju..." One more name was called out.

Naruto had light spiral around him and with a burst of wind and energy Naruto walked out of the gedo statue mouth, he wore a white and black cloak that had what looked like sharingan commas. In his right hand was a large staff that had 5 rings around him floated 9 truth seeking balls. His eyes pulsed with the powerful force of Rinnegan. "It worked..." Orochimaru smirked. Naruto looked like a god floating in the air like he was. "I'll break Hinata out of Hozuki castle myself, you just wait here." Sasuke scoffs out and goes to do his own business, Orochimaru does the same.

Naruto flies out through the hole in the sky of the base and flies at the speed of sound to Hozuki castle.

XXXXXX

Blood Prison

Naruto had been to Hozuki castle once before, when Konoha had tricked him into the place by force, Naruto originally forgave them for that, but Naruto's rage for that came back as he flew closer to the castle that held the worst of the worst of criminals. Naruto was right above Hozuki castle, the red waves on the edges made the castle look like something from hell. The cloudy skies and dim feeling made a gloomy feelings about the area. Naruto was already angered at the thought that Hinata was in there being tortured. "Take this..." Naruto holds his staff in the air and the skies lit up with fire, it was like the sun was closer to the earth. "What's that?!" One of the prisoners said. "It's?!" Another adds. "What is that?" One more adds. "Fire Style, Meteor Meltdown!" From the skies the clouds cleared and a giant meteor blasted down from the skies and headed towards the castle. "Brace for impact!" One of the guards took cover when the meteor impacted the castle destroying half of it in an instant. Naruto could sense Hinata's chakra in the other half of the castle so he destroyed the other half.

Naruto flew down to the castle he was getting more angry as he floated down. Naruto yells out in his booming voice. "ATTENTION SCUM AND TRASH! IF YOU DO NOT INTERFERE I WON'T HURT YOU. I ONLY WISH RETRIEVE A CERTAIN SOMEONE. INTERFERE AND DIE!" Naruto was like a god giving those orders. In a way his threat was very much easily carried out by destroying the castle whole considering he killed about 200 people in a single attack. Naruto flew around the searing ashes and flames continuing to go towards Hinata's chakra signature. Naruto saw however that a rockslide was heading for him, he managed to avoid most of the rocks, but his legs got caught on fire, and he had his arms hit by rock to block from the damage. Naruto saw that Hinata's chakra signature was deep underground in confinement. Naruto saw a door blocked his way. "I eat doors for breakfast." In a single burst the door shredded to pieces. Naruto smashed through everything that got in his way, people and object alike. Naruto finally reached Hinata's cell deep underground. "Hinata." Naruto blasted the door open in a single shot. Through the door he found Hinata her arms were chained to metal poles and her legs were held together by several bands, chakra seals were placed on her so that she couldn't use any jutsu. She barely was conscious. "Hinata?" Naruto whispered in her ear. 'That voice, it's so familiar.' Hinata's brain turned to the reality. "Naruto!" She was in total shock that Naruto had come to rescue her. "Hinata!" Naruto hugged Hinata tight. His chakra snapped all her restraints at once freeing her chakra. "Thank you Naruto!" Hinata felt so relieved that Naruto had done this, she almost thought she had drifted to sleep and was dreaming. "Let's go Hinata." Naruto and Hinata held hands joining their immense stores of chakra. "Here we go!" They did a combo attack.

"PLANETARY SPIRAL ROTATION DEVASTATION!"

Naruto and Hinata unleashed their attack and Hinata warped them both far away, the 2 appear in the sky, Naruto hanging onto Hinata's hand keeping her up. With that they both watched a massive explosion destroy Hozuki castle, fire lit up the skies like a second sun. With a flash they both disappeared.

XXXXXX

Hokage's Office, Konohagakure

"Lady Hokage!" An Anbu comes in through the door with urgent news to tell Tsunade. "Urgent news from Hozuki castle!" Tsunade turns instantly to face the Anbu, "What is it." The Anbu takes out a file and reads it, "Hozuki castle was attacked by an unknown person, Hozuki castle was destroyed, only 30 of the people in the castle survived. It would seem the attacker was capable of immense power and the capability of flight, it would also seem he was looking for someone." Tsunade thought to herself, "There's only one person that someone would raid Hozuki castle for like this. The most dangerous and the one recently taken there." Tsunade knew who was broken out, 'But who could have done the invasion.' Tsunade turns back to the Anbu. "Send out a notice, Hinata Hyuga is back in the bingo book as an S-class criminal, make the bounty 100 million. For the one who broke her out, make it a bounty of 300 million. This guy is clearly a bigger threat than Hinata." The Anbu nods and then leaves the room. 'Who could have done this...' Tsunade looked out the window in wonder of who did it.

XXXXXX

That night

Naruto and Hinata stood on a large cliff overlooking the hidden rain village. "Thank you Naruto." Hinata says out. "It's the least I could do, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you Hinata." Naruto looked Hinata in her eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. "I love you Hinata, I'm sorry I didn't realize that earlier." The 2 pull each other into a kiss, this one was more perfect than the one on the moon, the moon shone in the background and if sparks could go off they would have. "But Naruto ... There's not doubt that you'll be hunted down by the 5 great nations for breaking me out. Even if you have the six paths power, still, you'd give it all up for me?" Naruto nodded, "Yes, you risked your life to save me, now I'll do the same for you. Also as far as the village knows, a random person broke you out, they don't know it's me." Hinata looked in the distance, "I'll say this then Naruto, help me to make this world ours." Hinata stopped for a moment, "And destroy the village that did us wrong." Naruto nodded, "Okay I will, but I have to keep myself hidden, that way no one will know it's me who's working with you, I'll work from the shadows and take an alias while outside. Plus the rockslide from when I rescued you burned my legs and hurt my arms, I don't think I'll be at full strength if I use my own body." Hinata thought it would be a good idea, she was just confused on how Naruto was going to accomplish that. "Okay, but how are you going to accomplish doing that?" Naruto smirked at that. "Leave that to me. Oh yeah before I forget." Naruto put his 2 fingers on Hinata's forehead. In an instant the caged bird seal and the prison seals were gone. "How?" Hinata said in awe. "I'm the sage now, I can do so much more." Naruto smirked the the moonlight as they both had a laugh.

XXXXXX

Konohagakure

The Konoha 11 had once again gathered for another meeting

"There's news now, someone broke Hinata out of Hozuki castle." Shino mentions. "Yeah, it's kinda scary to imagine who would do that." Tenten adds on. Sakura clenched her fist, "Okay anyways Hinata is back out there, we need to recapture her." The Konoha 11 all nodded. "We need to track her down and take down the Akatsuki for good." Lee mentions. "Should we call Naruto back?" Tenten asks. Sakura thinks to herself, "No, Naruto wouldn't want to know we're back on the hunt for Hinata." Like everyone else no one knew that it was Naruto who broke Hinata out of the prison in the first place. "Let's get down to some training, we'll take the Akatsuki down." Lee adds. Shikamaru nods, "Sounds like a plan."

XXXXXX

Over the next few weeks, crime had stood still. The villages had no trace of Akatsuki movement. Sasuke had dissolved his team to go their separate ways since he killed Itachi. The villages would have to wait until the Akatsuki made a move to track them. It was starting to become a war.

 **That's the chapter, the next one will be out soon! Review, follow, favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7: Creation of the New Akatsuki

The Akatsuki threat was still quiet, though the 5 great villages were already on top of the problem, giving each of the important areas very high protection.

Akatsuki Base

There were 5 members of the Akatsuki, in a circle stood Hinata, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Zetsu and Lore.

To know about Lore.

FLASHBACK

Naruto had spent the last few days gathering a few things. Two were Nagato and Yahiko's bodies from the Amegakure graves. The other 4 were the bodies of certain people.

1: Maizou Uzumaki: He was a general of the Uzumaki clan in it's long wars.

2: Tamotsu Uzumaki: He was the sharp shooter of the Uzumaki army, his arm and accuracy is second to none.

3: Kijuro Uzumaki: He was the master of summoning jutsu during the Uzumaki army, he was only defeated because of being ambushed.

4: Tsuguharu Uzumaki: He was a master of defensive power and water style jutsus which made him the defense captain of the Uzumaki army.

Naruto used Nagato's production factory in the amegakure towers and with the help of the amegakure shinobi and mechanics, Naruto was able to implant black chakra rod receivers into the 6 bodies to resonate with Naruto's own Rinnegan. With that Naruto had his own 6 paths of pain, the same technique that Nagato used, due to Naruto's immense chakra and technique of the sage of six paths inside him, Naruto is able to send the chakra from a much larger distance than Nagato and is able to unleash powerful attacks even without the path being close to him. Naruto overall had a much better control over the technique than Nagato. Naruto kept Yahiko's body as the Deva path, for the others he made Nagato the naraka path, Maizou the asura path, Tamotsu the human path, Kijuro the animal path, and Tsuguharu the preta path. Naruto had the way he would keep himself hidden from the public, under the alias of Lore.

FLASHBACK ENDS

The 5 Akatsuki stood in a circle. Hinata spoke. "As for the Akatsuki, we are more than prepared to burn Konoha to the ground, though Konoha's destruction can wait for some more time, I want to watch them struggle and then destroy them afterwards. However to take all 5 nations we must gather allies. I suggest that we first gather more members of the Akatsuki. I'm thinking we should have 10 members total, like the original Akatsuki did. With us makes 5 members already, therefore we should gather another 5 members for our team to move on." Orochimaru questions, "Hmm, this seems reasonable, who do you think might be good candidates?" Hinata nodded, "I have my eyes on 3 members already. One is your comrade and close partner Kabuto. One is the black bounty hunter and weapons seller Bando. And the third and final one is the former Anbu member Kagura. They will be our next members. I shall recruit Kagura myself." Hinata turns to Orochimaru, "Orochimaru, Sasuke, you go recruit Kabuto, I assume it shall be easy." Hinata turns to Zetsu and Lore. "Lore, you shall go recruit Bando. Zetsu you will supervise all of the recruits. Once we have them recruited we shall figure out our final members. Go and do your jobs."

XXXXXX

Somewhere in a forest

Kabuto walked through the forest in his dark red cloak and his snake eyes having absorbed some of Orochimaru's powers. "Hehe. With Madara dead I'll take this world." Kabuto heard another voice, "I'll help you..." Kabuto turned around to find his former master and his former teammate both clad in Akatsuki robes. "So, Orochimaru, why are you here. Though from your attire, you've rejoined the Akatsuki." Orochimaru smirked with the sneaky snake smile, "Well then, you've always been the type to figure things out more quickly." Orochimaru got straight to the point, "I'll get straight to business. Kabuto, our leader wants you to join the Akatsuki. Do it and we'll take this world. After all you need the protection and funds." Kabuto smirked with the same snake smirk. "That's not a bad offer, but you'll find I don't need the Akatsuki anymore." Orochimaru speaks like he totally knew Kabuto would say that. "I figured you would say that, but the fact is that I cannot yet you leave if you refuse to join the Akatsuki." Sasuke took the field first. "I'll take care of this." Orochimaru sighs, "Okay then, I'll leave it to you." Sasuke and Kabuto took their stances to battle.

Kabuto fought with all his strength, but Sasuke was just too strong to beat.

"You've lost Kabuto, now you will join us, correct?" Kabuto sighs. "Well, I didn't take you on fully, but I'll accept the offer, besides I may find things interesting, if you true will do what you've said." Kabuto goes with Sasuke and Orochimaru back to the base.

XXXXXX

Somewhere in a rocky mountain

Kagura walked down the path on the mountain. 'I really can't stand this place, but I'll be out eventually.' Kagura then sensed something above her. "The rumors were true, you were here." Hinata stood on a rock plateau right above there. "Just who are you?" Kagura looks up at Hinata noticing her eyes, she recognized her cloak symbol. "Hmm, that's the Akatsuki symbol." Kagura knew about the Akatsuki, they've been well known amongst the 5 lands. "I've come to invite you to the Akatsuki." Kagura paused for a moment, "You will be protected from the 5 lands and as long as you complete your missions you may do as you wish." Kagura smirks, "Well, that's not a bad offer, but..." Kagura takes out some of her weapons. "You'll see that I can protect myself." Hinata shook her head, "Well then, if you wish to fight that's fine. If I defeat you, you will become a member of the Akatsuki."

Kagura was simply no match for Hinata.

"You've lost Kagura... Now you will join us?" Kagura sighs, "You defeated me, that was the deal, let's go." Hinata calmly shrugs, "You're very understanding." Kagura smiles, "You look like someone who can bring me great success." With that Hinata and Kagura had back to base.

XXXXXX

Somewhere in a forest

Bando had just sold a weapon to a rogue ninja. "Hmm?" Bando turned around to see Lore. (Yahiko/Deva path is referred to as Lore unless said otherwise). "Who the hell are you?" Bando asks. "I am Lore, I am here to invite you to the Akatsuki." Bando knew what the Akatsuki was. "The Akatsuki, and why would you need me?" Bando asks. Lore responds, "We need more members for the Akatsuki, you have been chosen as one." Bando shrugs, "Well, I'm a bounty hunter. I have my own buisness to attend to." Lore responds, "As long as you complete your missions you may do as you wish, otherwise you will be under the Akatsuki's protection from the 5 lands." Bando takes out his large cannon from his back and sticks it into the machine arm he had. "You're pretty confident, or you just don't know who is the stronger person. I didn't get much money from my recent sales, but a member of the Akatsuki is bound to have a large bounty on them." Lore smirks and blinks, "So you wish to battle, fine then. If I win you will join the Akatsuki."

Bando had no chance of winning from the start.

"You have lost Bando, now you are a member." Bando sighs. "Well that was the deal, and I am a dealer, so I guess we have a deal." Bando and Lore return to base.

XXXXXX

Akatsuki Base

In a circle stood the 8 members of the Akatsuki.

Hinata spoke to their newest recruits, "Kagura, Bando and Kabuto, we welcome you to the Akatsuki. Our final 2 members have yet to be decided. In the meantime all of us shall scout for anyone who may be of use to us. Gather information on the plans of the 5 nations as well. That is all." The 8 members leave.

XXXXXX

Somewhere in the land of snow

Hinata and Lore were scouting in the land of snow. "This is quite cold for a place, I doubt anyone would come here." Lore turned his back for amount, but he could sense chakra, powerful chakra. "Who's there." Lore turns around to see someone behind a tree. "Well, well, to see you here, it's shocking." A pale white skinned man walks out. "Toneri!" Hinata yells out. "I thought we destroyed you!" Toneri shakes his head. "That's what you all thought, I somehow survived your attack, the vanishing of my body was only a jutsu to teleport me to the other side of the moon." Hinata grunts, "If you're here to try and make me your wife again, we'll make sure you die this time." Toneri looks at the man standing next to Hinata. "Don't worry, I no longer have leanings towards that. However I do want to work with you. Who would this be?" Lore seriously and calmly states, "I am Lore." Toneri nods, "So then, actually I've been researching the Akatsuki recently, I've seen a active amount of activity, including the destruction of Hozuki castle. I like that type of work." Hinata shrugs, "Where are you going with this?" Toneri smirks, "Why don't you let me join the Akatsuki, I'll be of great use to you, and I've already shown you on the moon that I am strong." Toneri opens his eyes, he had his Tenseigan back. "How did you get your Tenseigan back?" Hinata asks. "Oh don't worry, these are not Hanabi's eyes, these eyes belong to your cousin Neji Hyuga, whom was killed on the moon I suppose?" Hinata didn't like that Toneri stole Neji's eyes, but she could let it slide since Neji wasn't around to use them anyways. "Very well. Welcome to the Akatsuki..." Hinata grudgingly says. Toneri smirks, "Excellent."

XXXXXX

Somewhere in the land of fire

Sasuke and Orochimaru walked down a dark forest to find a portal open in the air and then out of it came a man with a mask on his head. "Who are you?" Sasuke asks. "Why don't you tell me. And while you're at it, tell me where I can find the leaf village." Orochimaru asks. "Why do you want to know?" The man says back. "Because, I'm going to destroy it..." Orochimaru smirked, "Well now, that wouldn't be very smart, destroying things on a rampage is not going to work, the 5 nations will hunt you down and kill you." The man spoke back. "I'm more than capable of protecting myself." Sasuke had the idea. "Well now, if you really want to destroy the leaf, it's my goal as well, therefore I am inviting you to join the Akatsuki." The man asks, "Why would the Akatsuki destroy the leaf?" Sasuke was confused by this answer, "Because that's our goal, always has been." The man thinks, 'So this world is not like mine, it seems I won't be getting back anytime soon. It must be where that Naruto punk came from. That would explain Sasuke Uchiha as part of the Akatsuki. I guess in this world the Akatsuki is evil.' The masked man took off his mask revealing a face exactly like Naruto's only with black and slightly longer hair. "Naruto?" Sasuke gasps. "It's not Naruto. Call me Menma. Menma Uzumaki if you may. I'm the alternate counterpart of the one you call Naruto. Tell me more of the Akatsuki." Orochimaru smirks and explains, "The Akatsuki is an organization that will conquer this world and establish peace to all. In the meantime we'll protect you from all hunters and enemies." Menma smiled, "That's not a bad offer, I'll join up I guess." Orochimaru had one more task, "But first, I'll test your abilities. I just want to make sure."

Menma manages to evenly match Orochimaru's powerful attacks.

"You're not bad. Welcome to the Akatsuki." Menma follows Orochimaru and Sasuke back to base.

XXXXXX

Akatsuki Base

The 10 selected members of the Akatsuki were assembled. They all wore the customary red cloud cloak.

Hinata spoke as the leader, "Finally the Akatsuki is assembled. We shall now move into full scale action."

"Sasuke."

"Kabuto."

"Kagura."

"Bando."

"Toneri."

"Menma."

"Zetsu."

"Orochimaru."

"And Lore."

"Each of you have your own dreams, your own hopes and your own lives. Together all 10 of us shall bring peace to this forsaken world. And rid this world of war. Our target is to take over and gain allies in the 5 great nations. Our opponents are strong and our challenge awaits us. However we 10 shall accomplish this." The door on the Akatsuki base opened revealing light. "And understand this. Failure is not an option."

Hinata turns around and walks. "Let's go."

 **This chapter is mostly buildup. There are 10 Akatsuki once more. Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fall of the Hyuga

Somewhere between the Land of Wind and Land of Earth

2 Akatsuki cloaks could be seen in the distance walking towards Ishigakure and wearing straw hats to hide their faces. "Well now, why do we have to get rid of this place..." Toneri quietly groaned over. Menma turns to him and responds, "Why are you complaining, I like a good rampage every now and then." Toneri scoffs, "I guess I'm just used to the barren moon." Menma shrugs, "Well I've seen the parallel you, you're nothing like him." Toneri questions, "Oh really, what's he like?" Menma explains about the alternate reality Toneri, "Well, he's the leader of the Otsutsuki clan, but he resides on the moon like you used to. He and I fought." Toneri asks, "Was it to stop him from destroying the Earth?" Menma shook his head, "No, it was to stop me from doing it." Toneri feels like he was hit by an anvil, "Your world is so wrong..." Menma didn't care about that remark, "Well I think this world is quite odd as well..." Toneri and Menma arrived at the gates of Ishigakure. "This is the village we're supposed to destroy. Pathetic, why don't you just do it alone." Toneri turns around and walks away. "That wasn't the plan. But still." Menma starts to float above the city. 'Damn Toneri, why did we have to be partnered up, doesn't matter, I'll still accomplish our mission.' Menma generates spiral energy in his right hand, the spirals of wind create rings around the dark sphere in the center. "Great Spiralling Ring..." Menma drops the sphere like a bomb. '3, 2, 1' Menma counted down and a massive explosion completely engulfs the city destroying it. "Good job Menma." Toneri quietly speaks seeing the destruction that Menma did. "HAHA!" Menma laughed hard at the destruction he caused, he just loved hearing screams of people. Toneri and Menma escaped before anyone could see who did it.

XXXXXX

Akatsuki Base

The 10 members of the Akatsuki stood in a circle. Orochimaru brought up new news, "We've received intel that the 5 kages are planning on a meeting to figure out the next move on the Akatsuki, it's in 2 weeks. It's the perfect chance to strike at any of the villages without their kage." Hinata shook her head, "No. Taking the villages by force makes us no better than the fools back in the leaf. It's better to first gain their trust as allies, even if it's for their own safety, avoiding fights is paramount to us. If all other options are exhausted, resort to force, until then..." Hinata continued with the plan, "Several of us shall infiltrate the meeting and converse with the 5 kages. It's best if they ally with us, however if they do not then we will have to use force. Be on the top of your game for the kages are strong opponents. Sasuke, Toneri, Menma, Orochimaru, Zetsu and Lore will come with me to the meeting. The rest of you guard the fort. Or in the case any new information comes up, inform us right away. That is all."

XXXXXX

Within the 2 weeks to the kage summit, the Akatsuki had more plans to do, they had taken over a small village somewhere between the land of wind and the land of Earth, it was a small village, and they surrendered easily at the Akatsuki mostly out of fear. The next few days the village was renamed as Hiatagakure (Meaning a village hidden in the sun, also a small play off Hinata's name). None of the 5 nations realized this village acted as the secret base for the Akatsuki.

XXXXXX

2 weeks later, Land of Iron

The table for the meeting was round, seated around the table were, Tsunade the 5th hokage, Mei Terumi the 5th mizukage, Gaara the 5th kazekage, Onoki the third tsuchikage, and A the 4th raikage. At the ends of the room were Kankuro, Temari and several guards for each of the kages. "If you don't mind, I will start this meeting." Tsunade mentions. "As you all know the Akatsuki threat is reaching the point by which we cannot ignore. Ishigakure was just an example of what they can do. We must band together and stop the Akatsuki before they conquer this land." The raikage spoke next, "How do you plan to do that?" Tsunade sighs, "I'm not sure, we currently need to locate the Akatsuki base, which shouldn't be too hard, perhaps we could take all the Akatsuki prisoner then." Mei interrupts, "That's not in our best interest, trying to capture an organization capable of flattening a village in mere minutes is not in our best interest, perhaps we can reason our ways." Tsunade didn't even consider that, but before she could answer another voice came in. "Very well spoken Mizukage." All the kages instantly turned around to see the door burst open, through it came Hinata first, to her side was Lore, and then in order, Toneri, Menma, Orochimaru, Sasuke. "Hinata..." Tsunade instantly springs up from her chair and attacks Hinata, only to find that her fist went through Hinata and into the wall cracking it. "Not very smart." Hinata turned to face the kages who had not attacked yet, but they were in stance to fight. "Do not worry kages, I do not wish to fight, I merely wish to talk."

The kages didn't sit down or stop their stance, but they listened. "So talk." A grunts out. "As you know, I am Hinata Hyuga, or as I prefer to be called, Madara Uchiha. I wish to tell you all my story before I move on to bigger matters."

The kages listened while Hinata spoke. "I'm sure you are all aware of the jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki the nine-tails?" The kages all nod. "Well Konoha has mistreated Naruto Uzumaki very much since he was young, they've deceived him and beaten him, they only saw him as the container for the kyuubi. I'm sure you'll agree that is far from the right thing to do." The kages took a look at each other and looked back, "I was one of the only people to treat Naruto with respect. However I was thrown out of my clan as well. Through my life I've been told that I'm a weakling, that I'll be a failure, well, that's as wrong as it can get. Konoha had many offenses that they only see their only jinchuuriki as a demon, such as letting him die in a bomb blast, not saving him in life threatening situations, and overall mistreating him for years. If you ask me that cannot go unpunished, I love Naruto and I won't let this go unpunished." Tsunade smacked the table, "What are you saying all these things, Naruto is a demon and you are one also. You killed so many people already and you are a traitor to the leaf!" Hinata wasn't threatened, "I may have killed, but Konoha has as well. I only wish for true peace, and as long as a village was corrupt as Konoha exists then that cannot be accomplished."

"Konoha only wished to use Naruto as it's weapon, I know that for certain now. However I will tell you one more thing, if you want to know where Naruto Uzumaki is now, he is dead." Gasps were thrown around the table. "It's true, Naruto Uzumaki committed suicide at the thought that he had no more reason to live." Tsunade realized, 'So he wasn't trying to take his mind off Hinata, he tried to, oh god...' Hinata continued, "Naruto was a hero, it's working for Konoha that was his greatest mistake, however if he were alive he would drive Konoha to the ground." Tsunade yells out, "Lies, you are the real demon making this up!" Hinata calmly spoke, "Whether or not you chose to believe me is your choice, but I speak the truth. Now on to the important matters. Listen to me Kazekage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage and Raikage, ally with the Akatsuki and help us establish peace with the world." Tsunade yelled out, "Don't ally with her, she's a dirty rat. We can get rid of her right here!" In a mere second Lore had Tsunade in the death lock, he moved faster than Minato the yellow flash did. "What?!" Lore spoke deeply, "As long as I'm around, no one will lay a finger on Madara. Got it?" Tsunade grunts and nods, Lore released her. "No one is crazy enough to ally with you!" Hinata gave the kages one more reason, "We have no intention of fighting battles we do not need to fight, if try to stop us all the other villages could end up the same as Ishigakure. This is my offer, be united and no wars. However for Konoha I do not have much mercy."

Tsunade asks, "Do you have the jinchuuriki?" Hinata responds, "Yes, the Akatsuki is in control of all 9 jinchuuriki, don't worry if you agree to ally with us we shall revive those killed by the original Akatsuki leader's plan." Tsunade slammed her fist into the table, "The jinchuuriki is property of the Senju clan, I demand that you hand them over!" Hinata wasn't threatened, "I won't do that. If you want the jinchuuriki, you can talk it out with Lore." Tsunade didn't want another shot at Lore, who could move faster than the first hokage could. "That is all kages, now what is your response?" Gaara looked at his 2 siblings. "I will ally with you." The other 4 kages looked at the kazekage in shock. "While it's true I don't like the Akatsuki, Naruto was my friend, and it's better than being allied with the ones who did him wrong. It would seem the Akatsuki has taken a new direction." Gaara taking sides was enough to make Mei also respond, "I will ally with you also, I never liked the leaf anyway. However I do not tolerate the mistreating of jinchuuriki." The raikage and tsuchikage both were at standstills. "I will need more time to uncover the details with you." A adds, Hinata sighs, "That is fine, those who have not made their decision have 3 weeks to make it. Until then I will be in my own village it is known as Hiatagakure. It's located between the land of wind and earth, don't even think of invading there." Hinata left the room with a smug look on her face, Tsunade was too busy getting a glare from Lore to notice it.

"You've got some way with words." Lore spoke quietly. Hinata shrugs, "I would think so. It was the truth." Hinata warped the several members back to Hiatagakure.

XXXXXX

About 3 days after the 5 kage summit, Konoha launched an attack on Hiatagakure despite Hinata's warnings. They were gravely defeated by Hinata and Lore at the gates. Hinata herself sent the Hyuga in the attackers back with broken bones. Lore didn't even sustain any damage, however it was the first time all 6 paths were out at once.

XXXXXX

Hyuga Complex

"Ugh." Hiashi grunts at Hinata once again foiling their attempts to capture her. 'Now that Naruto is dead she has no one to be threatened against. Unless...hmm...' Hiashi had a smug look on his face, but he took it off. Haizou had told Hiashi one thing after he returned from the fight with a broken arm. Hiashi was to come and face Hinata himself in he wanted to defeat her. Sometime over the next few days, Hinata had received an invite for the entire Hyuga clan to watch her fight with Hiashi in the Hyuga complex, no one, including the hokage knew of this so that they would have no interference. The 2 Hyuga stood face to face with each other ready to take the other down. Hiashi had one thought to take her down, he really wasn't underestimating her anymore, not with the damage she's done to the clan. "So father, how do you want to lose?" Hinata grinned smugly mocking Hiashi. "Ugh, must you will fall today, I don't care how much power you have, you're still the pathetic weakling, you always have been, always will be." Hinata turned angry the moment, "Save in insults, talk is cheap, let's do this." Hiashi and Hinata went into clashing with their gentle fists. Their skills were about equal when it came to gentle fist attacks. "You've improved your gentle fist. However you cannot defeat me father." Hiashi said back, "I thought talk was cheap." Hinata chuckled a little at the remark, "Fine then." Hinata barely missed Hiashi's chest as he jumped back. "You are still weak, you cannot win, just surrender to us and I'll allow you to not be killed." Hiashi said this still thinking he could get through Hinata. "I'll take the other option and beat you to a pulp."

Hinata unleashed an attack Hiashi had not seen, "Fire Style, Wild Wave Blast Trigrams Rotation!" Hinata's rotational attack burns the area with fire, the only reason Hiashi wasn't damaged is his own rotational barrier. "Eight-trigrams 64 palms!" Hiashi jumps at Hinata with his clan's signature technique, however Hinata moved so fast that Hiashi didn't even hit her once. Hinata strikes Hiashi in the leg making him retreat back. Hinata unleashes another attack, "Eight-trigrams Storm, Shards of Rotating Palms!" Hinata has shards appear all around her and fire like a howling blizzard at Hiashi. "Rotation!" Hiashi's rotation did managed to stop most of the shards, but he was still hit by some weakening his chakra. "Eight-trigrams Vacuum Palm!" Hinata unleashes her vacuum palm on Hiashi who countered it with his own vacuum palm, they seemed equal, but Hinata's slowly overpowered Hiashi. "This is the end father, you cannot win." Hinata once again said, had Hiashi not been fighting her he would have been proud of how his daughter had grown up to be a true leader, just she was leading for the wrong team.

"Eight-trigrams 2 palms!"

"4 palms!"

"8 palms!"

"16 palms!"

"32 palms!"

"64 palms!"

Hiashi thought Hinata would stop, but she kept going. "128 PALMS!"

Hinata makes Hiashi fall down. "Ugh it's not over..." Hiashi gets up once more and attacks Hinata with as much chakra as he could get in his palm, however Hinata stops it and uses rotation prison to trap Hiashi in mid-air and send him flying, just as she did Neji some time ago. The battle was over, Hinata won, she went over to Hiashi who had words for her. "You cannot be this strong ... you are still weak ..." Hinata scoffs, "I have grown up Hinata." Hiashi said back, "For what, that demon you call a shinobi, or the fact that he'll never love you anymore..." Hinata started to burst out some tears, "You take that back! I'm sick of hearing insults about Naruto!" Hinata thought to herself, 'I know I said Neji's death was the last straw, but this is it, this is the last straw...'

XXXXXX

That night Hanabi was out on a small milk run to gather some files from the Hokage office. Hinata stood on the Hokage monument, she stared angrily at the village. "This is for Naruto." Hinata teleported out from the monument and to the Hyuga complex. Hinata had a sword in her hand and looked around, there was no one awake in the Hyuga complex. She started what would be one of the most well-known crimes in history. Hinata went into a house and slashed her blade on the skins of the Hyuga inside their blood scattered around the house like a pool. Hinata kept going, she went from house to house killing more and more. Her kills were precise and she had no regrets. Hinata had slaughtered them all, men, women, children alike. She saved her own father for last and did it with hesitation.

Hanabi returned to the Hyuga complex awhile later. "Father, I'm home." Hanabi looked around, no lights were on. "AH!" Hanabi stopped in her tracks as she saw someone she recognized, Haizou was on the ground, blood on his neck, he was dead. Hanabi frantically ran around the complex, her shock grew bigger as she looked at the many deaths around her. Hanabi reached the final room at last, it led to the courtyard. She found on the ground her own father. But that wasn't something she was horrified at, Hinata stood right behind him with his blood on her sword. "Elder sister..." Hanabi was at a complete loss for words, she felt like she knew why Sasuke Uchiha was such a corrupted person. "Hello, Hanabi." Hanabi broke down into tears on her knees. "Why? Why?..." Hinata closed her eyes and opened them again with her genjutsu shooting at Hanabi capturing her in it. In a flash of memories Hanabi got the pain Hinata had from when she was a genin to now. Hanabi felt like she was in hell, no it was worse than that. "I won't kill you yet sister, perhaps when you grow up you'll defeat me." Hinata spoke to her some final words. "I've said this once before." Hinata said, the wind blew on her and Hanabi's hair.

"As long as you see me as your older caring and gentle sister, you cannot defeat me."

"Hate me."

"Despise me."

"Gather all your hatred and put it on me."

"When you have the hatred I do, we shall face each other again."

Hinata casted a genjutsu on Hanabi with power to rival the Tsukuyomi. "If you wish to defeat me, you must gather all your hatred, sorrow and resentment and use it against me, despise me..." Those words were burned into Hanabi's mind forever.

"AHHH!" Hanabi screamed as Hinata warped herself out of there.

 **It is done, Hinata finally snapped. Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9: Down a Dark Path

Konohagakure

Hanabi Hyuga the last of the two remaining Hyuga alive walked through the streets in deep depression of her older sister slaughtering their clan. Hanabi walked through the street. She came up to the park to find Sakura Haruno waiting for her. "Hanabi." Sakura brings Hanabi into a much needed hug. Hanabi hugged Sakura as if she was Hinata when she was still someone worth expressing emotions, her tears were raining down. "Hanabi...I know you're in pain." Hanabi opened her eyes only a little, "Elder sister slaughtered my family..." Sakura nodded, "I know. Hinata will pay for that, but we need a plan to take her down first." Hanabi throws Sakura off her and becomes more angry. Hanabi's eyes burned with hatred. "No." Hanabi showed she was serious with a single word. "There is no more time for plans, elder sister is now my bane of existence, I will kill her and avenge my clan!" Sakura put her hands to her chest, 'Hanabi's turned into an avenger, like Sasuke...why Hinata? why?' Sakura talked to Hanabi as if she talked to Sasuke, "Hanabi, you should know, becoming an avenger is not the right way to go. You've seen firsthand what being an avenger has done to Sasuke, do you want to end up like that?" Hanabi scoffed, it with unlike her gentle and kind self too. "Sasuke may be an avenger, but at least he succeeded! Whereas this village has not!" Hanabi had a point, where Sasuke though was down a dark path, his path for revenge was successful. Hanabi walked off. Sakura only prayed to kami that she would pick the right path instead of the one Sasuke took.

XXXXXX

Hokage Office

Hanabi bursted through the door, she was keeping back her tears as best as possible, however Tsunade could judge it as her on the verge of a mental breakdown. "Hanabi, what's going on?" Tsunade asks the young Hyuga. "I'm leaving Konoha." Tsunade shot up from her seat instantly. "Why?!" Hanabi seriously said, a small tear ran down, "I need to kill my sister, and I will stop at nothing to do it." Tsunade grunted, "Hanabi, I'm going to tell you, I won't stop you from leaving the village, but if you leave you'll end up like Sasuke, under a path of no return." Hanabi shook her head, "Elder sister must be killed. If you don't agree you can not bother." Tsunade gasps at Hanabi, she only cared about killing her sister now. "Okay Hanabi, I'll let you leave the village for now, but once the Akatsuki threat is ended, you'll be hunted down." Hanabi grinned a serious face. 'That won't happen, the only one who is going to kill elder sister is me.' Hanabi throws her headband down and leaves, there was one more thing she had to do.

XXXXXX

Konoha Cemetery

Hanabi stood next to her father and her mother's graves. 'Father...and...mother...kami hear this. I will avenge all of you. For the Hyuga I will kill elder sister.' Hanabi bows to her dead parents and leaves to begin her journey.

It wasn't a lie, Hanabi within the next few days had left Konoha.

XXXXXX

Akatsuki Base

Zetsu appears as a hologram to the 9 other members whom were also communicating as holograms. "Lord Madara, it would seem the shinobi Hanabi Hyuga has left Konoha." Hinata grunts a little, "Hmm. She's doing what I expected her to do. This is excellent. Make sure none of our forces attack her." Zetsu gladly replies, "Okay..." Sasuke was as emotionless as ever, but his actual thoughts were. 'Hmm. This girl, she's like me. An avenger, she's down my path, well played Madara...' Sasuke would have thought that Hinata planned a real reason that she let Hanabi live and not the entire clan, but Sasuke then got rid of the idea, he didn't care less about the Hyuga.

Hinata and Lore were left alone. "I can't believe you sometimes." Lore stated. "Manipulating your own sister like that." Hinata responded, "This is the only way to keep her safe. She will become strong and learn to defend herself, when she's ready she'll know the truth." Lore chuckles a little. "You really are a wild card Madara." Hinata smirked at the name, "Hehe, as was everyone else, named Madara."

XXXXXX

Mountains nearby Kumogakure, 3 weeks later

Hanabi destroyed a rock in one shot. "Pant...pant...I must continue...pant..." Hanabi continued destroying rocks with her palm strikes. She had bruises all over her arms and hands, her clothes were now a Hyuga's warrior outfit the same design as Obito's war outfit that Hinata now wore before. "Urgh..."

FLASHBACK

"Despise me."

FLASHBACK ENDS

Hanabi grew more angry and shreds the rock into shatters of pebbles. "HA!" Hanabi turned around and unleashed an air palm attack destroying the rock behind her in one shot. "URGH..."

FLASHBACK

"Hate me."

FLASHBACK ENDS

Hanabi kicks a rock into the air and destroys it. "AH!"

FLASHBACK

"Gather all your hatred and put it on me."

FLASHBACK ENDS

"AH!" Hanabi destroys the extremely large rock in front of her, her palms felt like they were bleeding and turning numb, but Hanabi insisted on continuing. "I must continue." Hanabi was on her knees out of exhaustion, it was exactly like her father's tough training, but she knew she had to push herself further. "I have to keep going." Another voice comes in from nowhere. "I can help..." Hanabi turns around to see a man, he had black hair and looked like he was someone from either a prison ward or from hell. "Who are you?" Hanabi asks. The responds, "You may call me Mui. I can help you defeat your sister." Hanabi scoffed at that response, "And what can you provide me with?" Mui sternly responded, "Your sister happens to be the one person who escaped my prison. Hozuki castle was destroyed by someone. If you find who did, I will give you this." Mui takes out container and hands it to Hanabi. "What's this?" Mui tells her, "This is a pair of Sharingan eyes. They belonged to a previous Uchiha who committed suicide in my prison. This is my offer." Hanabi knew herself that if she wanted to defeat Hinata, she needed more power, the Sharingan eye would give her access to the Byaku Sharingan like Hinata. "And you want me to find out who destroyed Hozuki castle?" Hanabi asked again to confirm. "Yes." Hanabi clenched, "Okay, you have a deal." Mui said back, "Excellent." Mui had an evil stare on his face, but Hanabi ignored it.

XXXXXX

Over the next few weeks, Hiatagakure went into business with Sunagakure. Gaara had severed all contact with Konoha. Naruto was presumed to be dead and the news had spread all throughout the 5 great nations.

The Raikage and the Tsuchikage hadn't made their decisions yet, but they remained neutral in the Konoha/Akatsuki war. That was still a win for Hinata. Her army grew further, missing-nins from everywhere joined up with her. Some just because they hated Konoha period, others were simply recruited because they had nowhere else to go and in Hiatagakure they would be safe from trouble in Konoha.

XXXXXX

Konohagakure

Tsunade looked out the window and sighs. "Ha... This is going out of hand. Hinata's leading the Akatsuki. The Hyuga is on the way to becoming another clan like the Uchiha. Naruto is dead, and all of this is caused by some stupid villagers and shinobi not treating Naruto with respect. I should have just had Naruto sent to a different village, just so he could live in peace. He may have been annoying as hell, and a demon, but he was also a hero, after all without him, Pain would have ruled the village and without him the Akatsuki probably would have taken the world. I can only say this, sorry for this Naruto, I should have done something while I had the chance." Shizune felt sorry for her master, "Lady Tsunade, you can't mourn." Tsunade stood up, "Not only that, Hinata is another problem, she's been picked on like Naruto, told she's talentless, told she's a failure, and thrown out of her clan, while leading the Akatsuki is truly a terrible thing to do, I can't say she had no reason to do it. Konoha is on the verge of collapsing if I don't have a peace treaty made, it's a long shot, but." Tsunade told Shizune to make a call. "Shizune, call Hiatagakure, I need a meeting with 'Madara.'" She emphasized the name.

XXXXXX

Hiatagakure

Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and several Anbu traveled to Hiatagakure, they had no intention to fight. Tsunade just wanted a peace treaty, Kakashi had his own questions about Obito. In the Akatsuki Base, Zetsu phases up, "Lord Madara, several Konoha ninja are approaching the city, they seem to want a meeting with you." Hinata nods, "Okay, Lore come with me." Hinata and Lore along with the other paths go for their meeting.

In a large room, it was meant for seating multiple people. Hinata, Lore, Asura, Preta, Human, Animal, Naraka took their seats across from the Konoha shinobi. "So, you wanted to speak to me?" Hinata stared at them all. "Yes." Tsunade answered, "On behalf of Konoha, I offer my sincerest apology Hinata, I know you're doing this because of how bad the village treated you and Naruto, please forgive us." Hinata scoffs, "You think, after all this time, I can just forget it all? Naruto could have died months ago, on more than one occasion, I cannot forgive that." Hinata's rage was also because of Naruto mistreating her, but she had forgiven him for that since they were finally together. Tsunade knew that was coming, "I know, but I insist, whatever you want you can have, as long as it leads to the leaf being in peace." Hinata was shocked at the newest offer, it wasn't a bad one. "I have only one. If Konoha is destroyed, I will stop and live out my life in peace." Tsunade didn't know what to do, it was her duty to protect Konoha as the Hokage, but ending the Akatsuki threat was just as important. Tsunade held on for some time and sighs, "Sorry for ever disturbing you, but that cannot happen." Hinata knew she would not take the village out in exchange. "I have a question for you." Kakashi had Hinata's attention. "Why was Obito leading the Akatsuki, why?" Hinata responds, "Because you let Rin die, that's all of it, plain and simple. Obito's plan involved using the infinite tsukuyomi to create a world for Rin, you and himself to be together once more." Kakashi stopped a tear, "Why didn't Obito come back to the leaf if he was alive." Hinata responded, "Madara Uchiha saved him from the boulder, he owned his life to him. It was the real Madara that gave Obito his plan and his alias." Kakashi sighed again, Obito was one of his best friends, and he let him fall so deep into the dark. At least in the afterlife Obito would be with Rin. "If that is all you wished to say, you may leave, I won't kill you yet." Tsunade left without a word, her had too complex feelings.

XXXXXX

Somewhere in the land of lightning

"HA!" Hanabi kills a rogue ninja like nothing, the Byaku Sharingan glowed in her eyes. Revenge was on her list, it was the only thing on the list. 'Just you wait elder sister. I will kill you and avenge the clan, just you wait...'

 **That's this chapter, this story is becoming a little tricky to write so it might be a little slower with the next chapters. Review, follow, favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Deal

Hiatagakure, Central Tower

Hinata entered a dark room in the top floor of the building. In the room stood Naruto, he was resting in a small area, he didn't have to eat nor sleep while in that position, not while he controlled his paths. "Naruto?" Hinata quietly said to him. Through the door came Naruto's 6 paths of pain, they went to each side of the circular room and stood. Naruto disengaged the jutsu and all the paths shut down and merely stood like statues. "Hinata." Hinata looked at Naruto, it was the look that Naruto recognized as something important was on her mind. "Do you need something Hinata?" Naruto asked, though he could tell it was big. "Naruto, although I hate the leaf village, I have to ask this, do you want the leaf to be destroyed?" Naruto wasn't sure how to answer that, he didn't want the leaf destroyed personally, though he couldn't care less if it was. "Why are you asking me that?" Naruto replies back. Hinata responds not making direct eye contact down, "I want to know, I don't want to go against what you want." Naruto saw what Hinata was trying to do, he smiled that she cared so much what he thought, "Personally, I don't care if you destroy the leaf, but having all our friends destroyed, I think that might be a little too much." Hinata nodded, she still cared little about her own friends, even though she betrayed them and they hated her now. "I have an idea." Hinata looked back up to listen, "I think we should have Konoha prove whether or not it should be destroyed. Some sort of challenge." Hinata agreed with a simple nod, she was interested in that. "Okay Naruto, what type of challenge do you have in mind?" Naruto shrugged, "I think you should come up with it." Hinata points to herself, "Me, okay. Thank you for listening." Hinata walked out of the room, the 6 paths were turned back on and walked with her.

XXXXXX

Konohagakure, Fire Country

Tsunade was in her office, she was looking over any more possible ways to end the Akatsuki threat, the only thing was to simply let Konoha be destroyed, that was Hinata's deal. However that option was a last resort when all other options were exhausted. Shizune came into the room with important news. "Lady Tsunade. I received a note from Hiatagakure." Tsunade instantly stopped her work and read the letter. "This is critical. Organize a group to escort to Hiatagakure in 10 minutes." Shizune nodded and went to do just that.

In mere days Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Sakura, Danzo and several Anbu went to Hiatagakure once more.

XXXXXX

Hiatagakure, Meeting Rooms

The leaf ninja and the Akatsuki members sat in a large meeting room. Tsunade spoke, "Okay Hinata, you brought us here for a reason. Why did you do that?" Hinata didn't make direct eye contact, she spoke to everyone, "I have agreed on a peace treaty that I am willing to live with." Tsunade asks, "So what is it?" Hinata turned to Orochimaru whom she already explained the plan too. "Our leader has agreed to give the leaf village 2 years to reconstruct its damages and become as strong as possible. From there after the 2 years are done, a challenge held by us will be issued, if Konoha can succeed then we'll leave the leaf alone. During these 2 years no one from the leaf is to invade to attempt to assassinate anyone of the Akatsuki nor our people. I will personally not attack the leaf, but I cannot guarantee the other members of the Akatsuki will not. That is the deal. Any violation of the deal will result in the immediate destruction of Konoha." Sakura questioned, "Why would we agree to that?!" Hinata spoke instead, "Ishigakure is just one example of the damage we can do, Konoha is not much different. If you wish for your village's survival you will take this deal." Sai questioned, "How do we know this isn't a trick." Hinata argued well, "In other event, if you don't take this deal Konoha will fall for certain, however in the deal's content, you at least have a chance of survival. After all, since when do you know me to go back on my word?" Sakura brought up, "A lot of things have changed in the last few years, this could be just the same." Hinata turned to her slowly, "I will hold my nindo, it is precious to me, I'm sure you can guess why." Sakura could guess instantly, she was aware of Naruto's nindo more than most people, she was there when he came up with it. Tsunade sighs, "Okay, you have a deal." Orochimaru brought over a contract to sign between the 2 nations in case. Tsunade had to keep herself from crushing her former teammate.

Tsunade skims through it, the deal was through and clear. She picked up a pen and was about to sign it, however Danzo interfered. Danzo turned to Hinata, "No, this is a mistake. You are property of the leaf, you should just be killed off this spot." There was no weaken in Hinata's confidence, she had built it high. "You should be talking, or else I will tear your tongue out of your mouth. If you wish to kill me, you'll have to deal with the rest of us too." Danzo looked around the room, all the other Akatsuki were already in their battle positions, they could strike at any moment. "Hmm, fine. Proceed hokage." Danzo sighs as he was going along with it. Tsunade signs the contract and then the leaf ninja group leave the room.

"Sasuke, proceed with it." Hinata looked towards Sasuke, she promised that he could have the first chance to destroy Konoha. Sasuke gladly went off to prepare.

XXXXXX

Konohagakure

3 days later

Sasuke Uchiha stood on a hill overlooking the village, he was ready to murder those in the village as revenge for the truth on his brother. This was his moment of truth. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, 'Hmm. This is going to be satisfying, I'll destroy my past and this accursed village. This is for you Itachi.' Sasuke jumps into the village with his eternal mangekyou active and his katana drawn. "Fire Style, Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke unleashes a massive fire dragon into the village making the people flee instantly with the explosion that took out an entire building with a single shot. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu." Sasuke burns another building down to ashes. "These screams are music to my ears." He said while looking at the running people. "I'll turn all of your laughs and good times into screams and suffering." Sasuke slams the ground with a chidori making lightning burst around him. Sasuke continues his onslaught burning the village down with his powerful fire styles. Sasuke jumps onto the hokage monument. "This is it. Are you watching Itachi. These are the leaf village's final moments."

"Sasuke!" Sasuke growled and mumbled to himself as he turned around to the voice he knew very well. "Sakura." He said like he was talking to a moving target. "Sasuke, please stop." Sasuke wasn't amused, he wasn't going to listen, not by a long shot. "Oh yeah, why should I?" Sakura yells out, "Sasuke, this is your village, you can't do this!" Sasuke smirked, "Heheheh. Really? I'm doing this, and you won't stop me." Sasuke charged at Sakura with his chidori. Sakura charged at him with his fist gathering more chakra the 2 collide and explode, Sasuke drove his katana into the ground as a brake to stop himself. Sakura got flung down. Sasuke jumps to the bridge Sakura landed on, "You can't stop me. You don't have enough power."

Sasuke charged again, this time with a larger chidori at the ready. "This should do it." Sasuke finds his attack was stopped by another chidori. "Sasuke, stop this." Kakashi pushes Sasuke back a little and they stared at each other. "Kakashi, you won't stop me either." Kakashi spoke, "I'm your sensei, I don't want to kill you, I don't want you to become like this, give up vengence." Sasuke begins to yell, "Itachi! My mother! My father! My either clan bring them here to me! And I'll stop now!" Kakashi didn't show he was threatened, "Sasuke, stop this, I don't want to take you down." Sasuke smirked and began to shake, "Hehehe. HAHAHA! HA, HAHAHA!" Sasuke laughed instantly like a maniac, it had evil in the sound. "Do you think you could kill me whenever you want, stop acting like you're still my sensei, go ahead and try something if you want, I'm just itching to kill you. Kakashi."

Sasuke's susanoo arm smacks the 2 leaf ninja away like pebbles. "AHAHA!" Sasuke's susanoo aim an arrow at Kakashi. "FIRE!" The arrow fires, Kakashi reveals his Sharingan and warps the attack away using kamui. "That was close." Sakura came from behind Sasuke and throws a punch that doesn't even crack the susanoo armor. "HA!" Sasuke's susanoo sword slashes making Sakura fall back. "You can't win, the only one who can defeat me is gone!" Sasuke referred to Naruto, he wasn't informed that Lore was actually Naruto and when he brought the topic up to Hinata, she denied it. Sasuke disengages his susanoo and charges at Sakura with his lightning chidori. Sakura throws a punch to counter, however she was just overpowered by Sasuke and she was thrown back into the water. Sasuke closes his eyes and then opens them again at Kakashi. "Amaterasu!" Black fire engulfs Kakashi making him fall. 'Oh no, these flames...' Kakashi falls into the water trying to get the fire off him, but it was no use.

Sakura came up on Sasuke once more trying to attack when Sasuke disappeared and came behind Sakura kicking her into the bridge's wall. 'Oww. It's no good. We need Naruto. But Naruto's dead...' Sasuke smirked as he was about to end this. Sasuke fires his fire dragon, however it stopped in mid attack and a large flash engulfed the area. "Huh?" When the flash ended the Amaterasu was gone and Kakashi and Sakura looked like they didn't take any damage. "That's enough." Danzo stood on a tree. "Danzo..." Sasuke mumbled to himself, he hated Danzo probably the most out of all the people in the leaf since he played a large part in the murder of the Uchiha.

"Danzo ... I will kill you." Danzo jumps to attack Sasuke, revealing his arm in bandages with 10 Sharingan, Danzo attacks him but is caught by Sasuke's susanoo. "Is it true, did Itachi kill the clan to save the leaf?" Danzo admits it, then curses Itachi for putting so much importance in Sasuke, even going so far as telling Sasuke a secret that he was supposed to die with. Sasuke crushes him in anger. Despite his apparent death, Danzo appears behind Sasuke, "I'll end this conversation now. Or should I?" Danzo was alive and didn't take a single bit of damage. "Impossible." Sasuke angrily says back. Sasuke tries attacking Danzo with susanoo again. Danzō once again appears to die, only to appear elsewhere unharmed. "Amaterasu!" Even Amaterasu does not seem to affect him. Kakashi and Sakura study his actions to try and determine what he is doing, eventually noticing that the Sharingan eyes on Danzo's arm steadily close. "Sasuke. You clearly earned you're reputation as Itachi's brother." Danzo mentions. "DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Sasuke is enraged by Danzo's mentioning Itachi and only becomes more determined to kill him. Danzo restrains Sasuke and tells him as much, which makes Sasuke angry enough to finally complete his susanoo. Susanoo fires an arrow at Danzō, who is forced to use the wood style abilities that he gained from the implanted DNA of Hashirama to avoid the attack. Since this means he would have died, Sasuke assumes Danzō is now vulnerable and attacks again, only for him to once again survive the attack after seeming to die. "How many Uchiha did you have to kill to get those Sharingan?!" He angrily asks, "It was all thanks to Itachi." Danzo responds, "You made him do it!" Sasuke yells back. 'He's using Izanagi.' Hinata whom was watching the battle knew the Izanagi from Obito's memories. 'Danzo, such a person should be able to know that technique...' Sasuke continues to attack Danzo, who, after using Izanagi an illusion that completely alters one's reality at the cost of the caster's Sharingan to survive the attacks, tries to kill Sasuke before he runs out of Sharingan. Once down he was to his last Sharingan, Danzo clashes blades with Sasuke in a final attempt to finish each other off. They stab each other with their blades.

Danzo appeared in the distance again using his final Sharingan. 'This is over...' Danzo thinks to himself. "Ugh! Danzo falls down as he was bleeding, Sasuke had tricked him with genjutsu. 'Ugh, no...' Danzo loses control over his Sharingan arm and cuts his arm off using his blade. "It's over." Sasuke unleashes a susanoo arrow on a weakened Danzo. With that Danzo met his end, however Danzo had one more Sharingan, Shisui's, he used it to cast genjutsu and avoid the attack. "We will meet again." Danzo attempts to escape when he's struck in the back. "UGH!" Danzo falls revealing a familiar face. "What?!" Sakura yells out at who stood. "This is just the beginning elder sister." Hanabi looks over at Hinata whom was just realizing that she had noticed her. Hanabi picks up Danzo's dead body. "This is only the beginning." Hanabi disappeared in smoke. "Damn you sister..." Hinata mumbles to herself. Hinata warps out of there. "Ugh..." Sasuke used up too much chakra and power during his match. "I'll be back soon, don't forget it." Sasuke was gone in the moment he said that.

 **This chapter took so long, sorry I've been so busy recently**


	11. Chapter 11: Akatsuki Kumite

About 2 years since the events of the last chapter

Konohagakure struggled for survival, most of the links to the other countries were taken off by the spreading rumor that the village drove its jinchuuriki into suicide. The village had been completely isolated from the general public. Otherwise things have gone from bad to worse. It was already bad when Sasuke Uchiha destroyed much of the village, however within the years attacks from the other members of the Akatsuki were also endured through, this excluded Hinata and Lore under the deal.

Despite all the attacks the leaf was barely standing, most families had been occupied with rebuilding the damage done by multiple Akatsuki members. The village commotion was at a constant work fixing and trying to strengthen defenses with each Akatsuki that attacked. After Sasuke, Orochimaru took a shot, Tsunade managed to wound him just enough for him to call his forces to retreat, however Tsunade spent the next week in the hospital. After Orochimaru, the others all did their individual attacks, however they were all repelled by the village's so called, 'will of fire.' It wasn't easy, it was a miracle the village was still standing. In reality the Akatsuki members after Sasuke and Orochimaru didn't need the village destroyed therefore they didn't fight in full strength, that was probably another cause of the village having not been completely destroyed.

In the 2 years Hinata's village had grown into an empire sizing up to about 5 combined villages. Hiatagakure was the center of the empire, both the center of power and trade. It had become armed with defense walls and had become 2 times the size of Konoha, along with multiple larger buildings and facilities like every village needed. To the south was Taiyogakure, a village covered in sunshine. It was mostly the empire's vacation area, many seas and lakes existed along the edge of the land of wind. It was a tropical village. To the north was Tsukigakure, the village on mountainous terrain. Many tough warriors were in that village, powerful missing-nins who turned into the army of the empire trained and lived in that city. To the east and west were Azumagakure and Hishigakure respectively, both were major trading and well built cities. They both welcomed anyone who may come into the empire.

As for Hinata the last 2 years were times of peace to her. She focused on building her empire larger and it worked nicely. She had an army that defended the empire. She was on good footing with the land of wind nearby and the land of water was also on allied terms. No one dared to attack the empire. She had undergone training from some powerful warriors she recruited to further her powers and skill. For the empire, Naruto was the emperor with Hinata as the empress. Naruto still didn't show his true face, everyone except Hinata knew him just as Lore. Naruto himself continued to manipulate things from the tallest tower in Hiatagakure, his injuries had healed and he could fight in the case his paths were destroyed, however that didn't seem like it was going to occur. Through his time only Naruto's animal path was destroyed by a battle with Kakashi Hatake during the time one of the paths was sent to the Konoha in order to give Orochimaru backup. Naruto replaced the path with the body of Konan, the third deceased member of the Amegakure war orphans, now having Nagato, Konan and Yahiko under his path control. Naruto was a good emperor, though some suspected the real him, but no one predicted that he was the dead-last Konoha ninja whom was supposed to be dead, he ruled with peace and prosperity. The people respected him entirely and they hoped he would keep them safe from those in the other countries.

Hiatagakure, Nikko Palace

Hinata, actually forget that name, Madara the empress of the now named Shiro-Akame Empire (white and red eye) walked down the halls of the giant palace of which she resided. People had spread a rumor around that Hinata was Madara's reincarnation because of the Rinnegan and Sharingan powers she possessed. She was in her normal outfit (The outfit she wears after the 4th shinobi war), a large black cape/cloak flowed behind her, it was adorned with the red cloud. It was a big day, it was the final day before the deal with Konohagakure came to an end. The next day, the challenge would be issued, and then Konoha would prove if it's worthy of being even called a village. Hinata arrived in a large hall, a large table made for seating many people was in the room. In the seats going left from Hinata. Lore the emperor of the Shiro-Akame Empire, Gaara the Kazekage of Sunagakure, Mei Terumi the Mizukage of Kirigakure, A the Raikage of Kumogakure, Onoki the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, Hiroshi Yoshikura the Umakage of Azumagakure, Odin Sinajin the captain of military forces in the Shiro-Akame Empire and Sinkage of Tsukigakure, Deizo Henao the Ishikage of Hishigakure, Corin Dhamaka Karakage of Taiyogakure, in the last seat Tsunade, the Hokage of Konohagakure.

The kages all sat to await something to hear. Hinata started to speak making the kages look towards her, "Okay everyone. I have gathered everyone here to announce the final day before the deal between the empire and Konoha. I'm sure you want to know what type of challenge I'm going to issue. I have it here and now. Lore?" Hinata let Lore take the field to explain. Lore stands up and explains the challenge as the final part of the deal.

"In 1 week I ask that all the villages send their strongest warriors to participate in the Akatsuki Kumite, it's a festival we'll hold every year from now on. It will celebrate either the end of the deal and making of peace between Konoha and empire, or the day that Konoha is burned to the ground. How that ends out is your choice. The rules are simple, it will be a tournament style format, single elimination. No major kage is allowed in the tournament. You may enter up to 10 warriors per village, and the twist is that only 3 of the warriors can be older than 25 years old, it will test the chances of the new generations this way. The winner of the Kumite will win a grand total of 30 million ryo for their village and the title of champion, also the winner may request a battle with anyone in within the 6 nations if they wish. If Konoha wins the tournament the deal is in their favor, if they do not win they shall be destroyed. That was the deal. That is all. We will see you there and best of luck. Any questions?"

No one spoke, it was clear and cut out of what the circumstances were. 'Konoha has to win, this is what 2 years of planning was for.' Tsunade thought to herself.

"I will assume the conditions of the deal are fair and just?" Lore stated. Tsunade nodded, "Yes, the conditions are just." Who was she kidding, the conditions were far from fair. It was basically 5 different nations against 1, however arguing with Lore was something everyone in the room had known not to piss off.

As Lore finished explaining the rules the meeting was adjourned.

Lore and Hinata had another small conversation in the central towers of the city. "It's finally come." Hinata stated to her fellow emperor. "Yes, the plan we've had for so long has come to fruition. The Akatsuki's goals for peace have finally reached the peak, all the cards are ours." Hinata stared out the window to the empire that she built. "Our empire is flourishing, the Akatsuki grows in power. Soon peace shall be established, with or without Konoha." Lore nodded back. "Has anyone figured out my true identity?" The corpse emperor asked. "I don't know, from what I can tell no one thinks or suspects your true identity is what is really is." Lore shrugged, "Excellent, when the time comes I will reveal my true self, but until then 'Lore' is the emperor." Hinata nodded and left the room to go attend to more matters in preparation for the kumite in 1 week.

Konohagakure

Tsunade had gathered the Konoha 11, or whoever was left of them, and all the most powerful warriors of the leaf.

"Okay everyone, this meeting is crucial, we have just gotten the results of what this so called 'challenge' from the deal with Hinata was. It's a tournament between the best warriors of the 6 great nations. It is important that we win this tournament if Konoha is to survive."

Sakura nodded and then spoke, "Okay, who is going to enter this tournament?" She asked. "A maximum of 10 shinobi will go. On my recommendation the strongest of the shinobi here should go to the tournament. In my interests, Kakashi Hatake is a must."

"Well okay." Kakashi bluntly agreed and then went back to his book. "And the nine others, you all can decided among yourselves who goes." Tsunade left the crowd of shinobi to decide who would participate in the tournament.

XXXXXX

Hiatagakure, Imperial Arena (1 week later)

A giant crowd gathered around the arena, fans from anywhere and everywhere gathered to watch fights for the century. The crowd roared in cheering for the fights to begin. In the crowd included clans from all over the 6 nations. Some were the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka and more. Empress Madara walked into the viewing room where the other kages were seated ready to watch the matches, she turned to her fellow emperor and gave him a list of the competitors in the competition, some were surprising. "Lore, look at this list."

32 fighters all together all listed below.

Konohagakure:

Kakashi Hatake

Sakura Haruno

Kiba Inuzuka

Shino Aburame

Shikamaru Nara

Might Guy

Rock Lee

Tenten

Asuma Sarutobi

Kurenai Yuhi

Kirigakure: All members of the next 7 swordsmen of the mist

Kujira Hoshigaki

Daruza Momochi

Raigetsu Hozuki

Rajiri Kurosuki

Yoshiro Munashi

Saiko Suikazan

Amesura Ringo

Kumogakure:

Darui

Karui

Omoi

Samui

Iwagakure:

Kurotsuchi

Akatsuchi

Sunagakure:

Kankuro

Temari

Shiro-Akame Empire:

Sasuke Uchiha

Menma Uzumaki

Kagura

Bando

Toneri Otsutsuki

Odin Sinajin

Unknown:

Hanabi Hyuga

Matches predetermined by random shuffle

Kakashi vs Kagura

Akatsuchi vs Darui

Karui vs Menma

Odin vs Kankuro

Toneri vs Raigetsu

Daruza vs Sakura

Tenten vs Temari

Kiba vs Yoshiro

Rajiri vs Shino

Saiko vs Sasuke

Kurenai vs Amesura

Kujira vs Lee

Guy vs Kurotsuchi

Bando vs Omoi

Shikamaru vs Samui

Asuma vs Hanabi

Lore skimmed down the list of names of fighters in the kumite. Some of which were very familiar. The remaining members of the Konoha 11 had entered the tournament. "How interesting, all your former friends." He said to Hinata. "Yes. My former teammates, and sensei." Hinata didn't know whether to root for them or kick their butts single handedly. 'Shino, Kiba, Kurenai. I hope you win, not for Konoha's sake, but even now I would hate to see you injured. What am I saying? I'm Madara now, I shouldn't care, but then why do I still crack at the thought?' Lore thought to himself. 'Interesting. If I were in the tournament all the members of team 7 would be in it. But that's not an option. I can only hope that they don't get themselves killed. Knowing Sasuke he'll try and kill Kakashi or Sakura if they are faced in a match. They better pray that doesn't happen.' Hinata seeing the last name on the list of competitors surprised her. Hanabi Hyuga was listed as the last competitor. 'So, Hanabi has entered as well, if she's faced with anyone from Konoha she'll have no mercy taken on her, I might have to intervene if that occurs. I hope she's learned enough to defend herself.'

"Lord Emperor, Lady Empress, it's time." One of the shinobi organizers said to them. Hinata nodded and went to a microphone to make some announcements.

"Everyone!" She said in not a yelling voice, but her voice boomed over the arena making the crowd settle down. "I thank you all for coming to this event, since ancient times shinobi have battled for peace and honor. This is one of the things this kumite is for, but mainly it is to celebrate, in mere days from now the shinobi world will be at peace at last, that is a guarantee! This ancient arena is built on the land of a warfield, let us battle for the honor of our ancestors and make ourselves known as shinobi of the new generation. I wish good luck to everyone who is participating, without further delay, let us begin!" The crowd cheered as the first 2 competitors Kakashi Hatake and Kagura emerged from large iron gates in the arena.

Kakashi was clad in a white cloak that was now Konoha's signature cloak for the tough times it's been through. Kagura wore the Akatsuki cloak adorning the red cloud.

"Let the matches begin!" The crowd cheered and the match was on.


	12. Chapter 12: Closing the Deal

Kakashi Hatake vs Kagura was the first match of the Akatsuki Kumite, it was fitting for the first battle and sure to be an exciting match. In the waiting balcony the other 9 Konoha shinobi all waited. "Come on Kakashi-sensei, win this." Sakura mumbled to herself. Guy nodded to himself, "Come on Kakashi, as my rival you have to win this match, otherwise the village is doomed." The others stared in deep thought. Sakura turned her head and several people down the 32 participants she saw Sasuke Uchiha who was as cold-looking as ever standing in his Uchiha uniform which was underneath the cloak that adorned the red cloud. 'Sasuke's in this as well. I have to defeat him if the village is going to survive. Since Naruto's dead, if I can convince Sasuke to fight for the leaf we might have a chance.' Sasuke looked at Sakura with his Sharingan active, it was as deadly as if a red snake glared with eyes from hell. If stares could kill Sasuke's would be in the top 5 at least. Sakura turned her head acting as if she never saw Sasuke, but Sasuke knew she was there. He scoffed, 'All those fools from Konoha, I'll win this tournament and then personally flatten that accursed village to the ground, and then, I will finally have cleansed my clan's name.' In the shadows of the waiting balcony Hanabi Hyuga who was now 13 years old, she had let her hair become long and an unclean ponytail (close to her appearance after the 4th shinobi war), she wore a Hyuga battle uniform topped off with a large indigo cape with the Hyuga crest, she stared deeply at her competition. 'Just you wait elder sister, once I win this tournament I will request a battle with you, and I'll kill you once and for all.' Her Byaku Sharingan glowed in the shadows of which she was standing in, they were filled with rage.

"Begin!" The referee said out loud for the crowd to hear. Kakashi and Kagura ran at each other with their full dash. Kakashi was the first to make a move throwing a hard punch at Kagura, Kagura jumped up and came down on Kakashi with her heel, it was alike to Tsunade's attack. Kakashi dodged backwards to avoid the attack, it made a crater like Tsunade's brute strength. "What's wrong, I thought Konoha's ninja wouldn't run away?" Kagura said as she took out some needles with strings. "All part of the plan." Kakashi said back as calm and cool as he was always. "Dance for me." Kagura throws her many needles that made Kakashi move around to avoid them. "You can't escape." Kagura uses her strings to redirect the needles around and back at Kakashi. Kakashi turned around and hit the ground quick, "Earth Style, mud wall." A large mud wall rises from the ground and stops all the incoming needles. Kakashi faces Kakashi and his arm becomes covered with lightning. "Lightning blade!" Kakashi runs at Kagura with both his arms charged with lightning. "Oh really?" Kagura disappeared in smoke as Kakashi swung at her. 'Where'd she go?' Kakashi turns around barely to avoid Kagura's needle. Kakashi slices the string with his kunai making the needle fall. "Oh, not bad, no wonder you're the son of Konoha's white fang. However, you still can't win." Kagura sticks strings into the ground and needles erupt from the ground. Kakashi looks to the ground using his Sharingan to avoid the needles. Kakashi barely avoids one that cuts him in the arm. "Ugh..." Kakashi pants. 'She used poison.' Kakashi does multiple hand signs. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Kagura smashes the ground with her heel making a large stone slab come up and stop the fireball. Kakashi came from the ground and unleashed a punch to the face, Kagura backflipped at the second Kakashi appeared and she avoided the attack. They took their stances to get distance.

'Not bad Kakashi.' Lore thought to himself as Kakashi and Kagura fought. 'I didn't expect Kakashi to lose this early. It's during the end when he might become a threat.' Hinata thought to herself trying to see how the kumite might result.

'I can't waste time here, I have to end the fight if I want to reserve my chakra for fights. Sasuke might be down the road, I need to save my chakra for him.' Kakashi turned his Sharingan into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

'The mangekyou.' Hinata thought the moment she saw it. It was the same pattern as her mangekyou. 'So Kakashi has Obito's original left eye. I always knew he never was born with that eye.'

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Kakashi begins to use his kamui. Kakashi's kamui was slightly different from Hinata's. While Hinata's could warp herself at close ranges. Kakashi's kamui could warp long ranged objects, such as his opponents. He once used it to tear Deidara's arm off while he was in mid-flight. "I won't be killed by that." Kagura starts jumping around. Kakashi had to keep his eye focused on Kagura to hit her. "Ninja art, 1000 needles." Kagura unleashes a storm of needles at Kakashi. "Urgh!" Kakashi's mangekyou eliminates the needles as they make contact with him. 'He warped my needles?' Kakashi unleashes a lightning blade at Kagura. "That won't work." Kagura jumps back avoiding the attack. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" Kakashi starts to warp Kagura. "I don't think so." Kagura sends needles into the air and they explode dropping needles like small ashes. Kakashi hits the ground with a smoke bomb, when the smoke clears Kakashi had hidden himself underground. "Underground huh?" Kagura unleashes needles into the ground searching for Kakashi. "Gotcha." Kakashi warps the ground beneath Kagura. Kagura jumps into the air avoiding the hole and throws her needles down. "Lightning Blade!" Kakashi hits the needles away with lightning blade. "Water style, Shark bomb!" Kakashi unleashes his water style into the sky. Kagura throws one large capsule into the water style which exploded the shark making needles fall all over. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" Kakashi warps all the needles away. "Urgh." Kagura smirks, "The stress from your Sharingan is tiring you out, it's only going to be a little longer before you lose the match. Kagura breaks the ground and picks up a boulder with her strings and flings it at Kakashi. "Lightning blade!" Kakashi tears the boulder in half with lightning blade. "HA!"

Kagura looks all around her and all the needles that Kakashi warped at her came down on her. "AH!" Kagura fell in defeat being injured in multiple places. 'That took longer than I expected.' Kakashi walked off the field almost falling over from the stress.

"I didn't think he would lose the match, but the copy ninja is clearly impressive." Lore said. "It's no threat, at least not yet." Hinata replied.

"Match! The winner is Kakashi Hatake!" The judge said as the crowd cheered. 2 shinobi arrived and helped Kagura into the medical rooms as the next match started.

It took the rest of the day to get through all the matches up to the last one, the crowd as more than satisfied as were the kages from seeing their warriors fight.

Akatsuchi vs Darui: Winner Darui

Karui vs Menma: Winner Menma

Odin vs Kankuro: Winner Odin

Toneri vs Raigetsu: Winner Toneri

Daruza vs Sakura: Winner Sakura

Tenten vs Temari: Winner Temari

Kiba vs Yoshiro: Winner Kiba

Rajiri vs Shino: Winner Rajiri

Saiko vs Sasuke: Winner Sasuke

Kurenai vs Amesura: Winner Kurenai

Kujira vs Lee: Winner Kujira

Guy vs Kurotsuchi: Winner Guy

Bando vs Omoi: Winner Bando

Shikamaru vs Samui: Winner Shikamaru

With the rounds done the final round was in play, Asuma vs Hanabi. "Sigh." Tsunade looked at the current results on a giant screen. 'So far Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Kurenai, Shikamaru and Guy have all won their matches. Unfortunately, Lee, Shino, and Tenten lost. Only Asuma is left, and he's facing Hanabi, one of the last 2 Hyuga, I just hope that Hanabi isn't too much trouble for Asuma, if she's anything like her sister, than she'll put up more of a fight than I think.'

"Let the final round begin! Asuma Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyuga get ready!" Asuma spit out his cigarette before he fought. 'Okay, let's do this.' Hanabi stared at him with red eyes that had a glare that could murder on the spot. "You should just forfeit, I'll kill you if you try and interfere with my plans." These words surprised Asuma, before Hanabi seemed like such a nice heir, but that was something an Akatsuki member would say. "I won't go easy on you just because you're a former leaf ninja and one of the last Hyuga." Hanabi smirked, "Haha, it would be criminal if you didn't in fact you shouldn't even think about that. I'll destroy anyone who standing in my way of revenge." Asuma thinks to himself, 'Well I guess there's no snapping her out of revenge, she reminds me of Sasuke. I'll just have to knock her out of the tournament, but those eyes.' Asuma observes Hanabi's Byaku Sharingan, 'I can tell this isn't going to be easy.'

"Begin!" Asuma takes out his 2 chakra wind blades he charges at Hanabi. 'Foolish mistake.' Hanabi merely thinks that and the moment Asuma slashes at her she was gone and appeared behind him in mere seconds. Hanabi hits Asuma down with a palm hit to the leg making him go down to his knees. "Urgh!" Asuma holds his leg that felt numb, 'My chakra, she blocked it, of course she did, she is a Hyuga, it's the signature gentle fist technique.' Asuma made his wind blades bigger and continued to slash at Hanabi, however it was futile, with his leg numb he couldn't match Hanabi's quick speed, but heck even without it he probably couldn't outrun her. Hanabi comes down on Asuma with her palm to the other leg making Asuma almost immobile.

Asuma hits the ground with his wind blade making the ground shockwave at Hanabi. "Nothing." Hanabi gets behind Asuma again with a mere moment, it was almost like she teleported. "Gentle fist!" Hanabi hits Asuma in the back with 2 shots rendering his chakra low. "Damn it. She's blocking off my chakra." Asuma turned around using one arm to try and message his back, Hanabi was already where she was before and she only glared at him. "I told you to surrender, will you?" Hanabi said in a gentle voice, but her voice could be heard. "Not on your life, the will of fire will keep me going." Asuma sighs. "Ha..." He takes a stance. Light appears behind him, a spirit with many arms glowed. Fists of chakra were launched at Hanabi, Hanabi thinks quick and dodges the fists easily with her 360 degree vision and her incredible speed, however Asuma manages to trick her into a direct slash by his wind blade. Hanabi disappears in smoke and the only thing Asuma hit was a log. 'She used a substitution jutsu. Damn even with Chiriku's jutsu it's not enough. Where is she?' Hanabi comes from below Asuma and makes a direct gentle fist to the stomach. Hanabi jumps back and sighs, 'It's time for this to end.'

'Not good, she's too quick.' Hanabi unleashes her next move, "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Hanabi unleashes a massive fireball that could scorch a building if it wanted too, it was obvious Hanabi had improved greatly over the last 2 years. Asuma slashed the ground with his wind chakra blade repelling him into the air and away from the fireball, however Hanabi got up there in mere seconds and hit him in the back down to the arena breaking his left arm which Asuma landed on.

"URGH!"

Asuma yelled out. 'Asuma...' Shikamaru mumbled in the waiting room. "Surrender or feel my wrath." Hanabi said with death written all over it. Asuma breathed a large cloud of smoke from his mouth, Hanabi spun at an incredible speed using her rotation as a vacuum and sucking and repelling all the smoke rendering it useless. "Eight-trigrams!"

"2 palms!"

"4 palms!"

"8 palms!"

"16 palms!"

"32 palms!"

"64 palms!"

"128 palms!"

Hanabi knocks Asuma out with her last hit. 'She won so easily against Asuma.' Kurenai thought to herself, 'She's got her sister's unpredictability that's for sure.' Shikamaru grumbled to himself, 'Ugh, I'll avenge you sensei.' Ino and Choji who were sitting in the crowd all thought unhappily as their sensei lost to Hanabi. 'Asuma-sensei...' Ino thought sadly.

"Match! Winner Hanabi Hyuga!" The crowd cheered loud at the overwhelming skill Hanabi demonstrated. Hanabi gave Hinata a long distance stare. Hinata couldn't read her eyes completely, but she assumed it went something like, 'I'll kill you even if I have to kill everyone else in this tournament to do so.' Hinata gave her the, 'Not on your life' type of stare. Hanabi went back to rejoin the other winners. Lore went up to speak. "Excellent battles today, it's been interesting indeed. There will be a one-day break before the next round begins, rest up and come back tomorrow." As the crowd left, the 16 winners got ready for the next day.

The next day

The crowd as back as always cheering loud for the next matches to begin.

The rounds for the second day were.

Bando vs Darui: Bando wins

Rajiri vs Kakashi: Kakashi wins

Sakura vs Kiba: Sakura wins

Shikamaru vs Toneri: Toneri wins

Kujira vs Menma: Menma wins

Sasuke vs Guy: Sasuke wins

Odin vs Temari: Odin wins

Kurenai vs Hanabi: Hanabi wins

The third day rounds resulted in.

Toneri vs Kakashi: Kakashi wins

Menma vs Sasuke: Sasuke wins

Bando vs Sakura: Sakura wins

Hanabi vs Odin: Hanabi wins

The final rounds were going to take place the next day, will the leaf survive?

 **That's it for this chapter, a few things I'd like to mention**

 **1: I know Asuma is supposed to be dead from the encounter with Hidan and Kakuzu, let's assume he didn't die from that encounter. Sorry about it I didn't notice until now.**

 **2: Some of these battles might seem farfetched, especially the Sakura battles, on how she wins, it's just the plot so don't argue. She'll get what's coming to her in the next chapter anyways.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Kumite Peak

The finals of the Akatsuki Kumite were about to take place today. It was time.

Lore the emperor went up to make a new announcement. The 4 warriors who made it were Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Hanabi Hyuga.

"It's time for the finals of the Akatsuki Kumite, I hope all of you have enjoyed the battles here. It's been a pleasure to show all of you a fantastic show. Without further ado, the final will be a 4 way battle royal!" This made the crowd interested and excited for the battle. Through gates on 4 opposite corners of the circular arena appeared the 4 warriors.

"The masked ninja, son of Konoha's white fang and the copy-cat ninja, Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan!"

"She may look nice, but she's tough as a rock and sweet as a cherry blossum. Sakura Haruno!"

"His eyes reflect his heart, one of the last warriors of the mighty Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Last, but not least. One of the last remaining members of the honorable Hyuga clan and sister to our empress herself. Hanabi Hyuga!"

"Warriors ready? BEGIN!"

All 4 ninja run at each other with their blades ready and in the center collide repelling each other. "HA!"

Sasuke runs at Kakashi full speed with his chidori. "I failed to kill you the last time, looks like I've got another chance!" Sasuke yelled. Kakashi counters Sasuke's chidori head on with his own repelling each other as equals. "Don't do this Sasuke, the path of darkness is exactly what made Madara Uchiha almost destroy the leaf." Sasuke laughes a little, "That's what I'm going for, or didn't you listen?" Sasuke collides his chidori katana with Kakashi's kunai forcing him back. "Fine then, you're too far gone, I will defeat you Sasuke and I won't think twice about killing you." Kakashi said completely serious now. "That's fine, Kakashi, you won't win." Kakashi looked at what his student had become. 'What has he become? Third Hokage, I now know what he went through, it's the same thing with Sasuke as it was with Orochimaru.'

Hanabi was avoiding all of Sakura's attacks easily, she had no chance of hitting Hanabi with her 360 degree vision and Sharingan predictability senses. Hanabi smacks Sakura down with a single shot to the chest. "It's futile to defy me. Behold my power." Hanabi hits the ground and a special symbol appeared. 'What? Impossible.' Orochimaru and Kabuto who were looking from the viewing box gasped at the symbol it was, it was a jutsu that only the 2 of them were supposed to know. Hanabi made multiple hand signs and unleashes a jutsu that no one expected. From a summoning jutsu 4 sacrifices appeared, dust and ashes gathered around those 4 people consuming the body with another layer of skin changing the appearence.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all looked to the ritual Hanabi was performing. Out of the ritual was people that everyone regonized. "It's impossible..." Kakashi looked at the people in front of Hanabi.

First was the 1st Hokage, Hashirama Senju, regarded as a god of shinobi.

Second was the 2nd Hokage, Tobirama Senju, the brother to Hashirama.

Third, the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the sensei to the sannin and the longest reining Hokage.

Fourth, the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze the yellow flash, Naruto's father and Kakashi's sensei.

"This is impossible, she knows the..." Kabuto said. "Reanimation jutsu!" Orochimaru finishes. "She also managed to somehow free the hokage from their sealed spots." Orochimaru added on. "Hmm?" Hashirama looked around, the first thing he noticed was his brother and the other 2 hokage. "The reanimation jutsu?" Tobirama said, he was the one who developed the jutsu in the first place. "It would seem we've been called back into the world of the living." Hiruzen mentions to his 2 mentors. "Yes, it would seem so." Hashirama said. "This is desicration!" Tsunade yelled out standing up in rage. "Sit down, lord hokage." Lore said to her. "She revived my grandfather, granduncle, sensei, she's has to be removed from the match." Lore shook his head. "No, the reanimation jutsu is a rare jutsu, but it is not prohibited in this match." Inside Naruto was horribfied that Hanabi had revived his own father to fight Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura, but it was not against the rules and it would be bad if he were to interfere, if Hanabi forces Minato to fight. 'Hanabi, how low has she sunk?' Hinata thought to herself looking at how much trouble she must have gone through just to have their DNA and to remove their seals and all to kill Hinata. "You can all reintroduce yourselves after the battle, attack!" Hanabi makes a single sign and the 4 hokage move without willing it. "She's controlling our bodies." Tobirama pointed out. "This jutsu!" Hiruzen said out mad. Minato makes a direct kick to Kakashi, Kakashi was not going to fight his sensei, real or not, and not like this. Hashirama and Tobirama attacked Sasuke with their joint wood style and wind style attacks. "Amaterasu!" Sasuke unleashes Amaterasu, but Hashirama redirects the attack into a wooden tree he made come out of the ground. Tobirama nails Sasuke in the back.

Sakura had trouble avoiding Hiruzen's attacks of fire. It was getting more difficult as she went. "AH!" Sasuke nails Sakura in the back with chidori sending her into the wall hard, and then Sasuke jumps in the air avoiding the wind style attack from Tobirama that hits Hiruzen, he fires a fireball at Hashirama, which hits dead on. Hanabi only looked in amusement at their pathetic attempts to defeat the 4 hokage. Kakashi couldn't avoid Minato's super fast attacks, Minato nails a rasengan on Kakashi. "Ugh, sorry my student." Minato said as his body moved on its own. "Rasengan!" Minato nails rasengan on Kakashi who was struggling, he sent his student into the ground hard.

Hashirama, Tobirama and Hiruzen were cornering Sasuke. "Susanoo!" Sasuke's massive susanoo blasts all of them away. "Fools, I'll handle this myself." Hanabi stood to fight Sasuke. "Give it up, you know you cannot win against me." Sasuke said. "Hmm really? I'd think not." From Hanabi's body a large energy formed, the outline of a susanoo formed as well. The power shifted and became clad in armor. Hanabi's susanoo flared up. It was white/silver and it glowed with just as much power as Sasuke's purple susanoo. "When I . crush you, I'll fight and kill elder sister, and nothing will stop me!" Hanabi's susanoo sword slashes at Sasuke counters with his susanoo sword clashing head on making them both fall back. "Not bad, you did inherit a lot of anger Hanabi. But know this, you'll never fully understand my pain." Sasuke said then firing a susanoo arrow at Hanabi. Hanabi's susanoo slashes the arrow away with ease. "That's true, I won't ever understand your pain, because my pain, is far greater than yours!" Hanabi's susanoo blasted an arrow with triple the speed and power at Sasuke launching him into the sky and down.

Sasuke laid there. 'Impossible, she shouldn't be capable of this much power. Or has hatred really taken her this far?' Sasuke laid as Hanabi was about to deliver the killing blow. "Now you will die." Hanabi's susanoo comes down on Sasuke only to find that Lore had gotten in the way blocking her attack. Hanabi scowled at Lore then she stopped her susanoo and sighed to reserve chakra for her bigger battle. "That's enough, we hold this tournament to honor the dead, not to create more. However I congratulate you Hanabi, you have won the Akatsuki Kumite."

In a room all the Konoha warriors were injured due to fighting in the tournament. "Lady Tsunade?" Sakura went over to her mentor. "We've lost the battle Sakura, it's over." Tsunade hopelessly said, knowing they failed to win the tournament. "And it's all thanks to Hanabi of all people!" Kiba added, "One Hyuga with overwhelming power against us is enough, but now 2!" He added on. Kakashi didn't flinch he calmly said, "Perhaps this is fate." Everyone in the room gasped and turned to him. "Konoha drove Naruto into death, and it drove Hinata into darkness, perhaps this is for the best." All the shinobi were at first mad, but then they realized Kakashi may have been right. "If we truly want to save the village, perhaps we should allow it to be destroyed." Kakashi mentioned before leaving the room for the awards ceremony.

A few minutes later came the awards ceremony, of course there was one thing, Hanabi had won the kumite, which meant Konoha didn't and that meant the Shiro-Akame Empire had the rights to destroy Konoha. Hanabi gracefully accepted the money and the honor of champion, she was however not interested in that, there was one thing on her mind, killing her elder sister. "Okay Hanabi, as the last of your awards, you may request a battle with anyone you wish." Though Lore knew who Hanabi was going to pick. "I pick Hinata Hyuga." Hanabi said it loud enough for the crowd to question her logic. "She's going to challenge the empress, she's crazy! She's going to die if she challenges her! Is she insane?!" The crowd was questioning it at first, but then they grew excited at the match that was now going to begin.

Hinata jumped down from the viewing box to face her younger sister, who had been consumed by darkness and grown stronger in all the wrong ways. It was a Hyuga showdown. "Hanabi, before we begin is there anything you want to say?" Hinata asked in the case Hanabi wanted to get out her feelings more. "Nothing, just, you will die today elder sister." Hinata closed her eyes, "We'll see." The wind blowed and the crowd seemed to hold their breath for the excitement. Hinata opened her eyes. Her right eye wielded the Byaku Sharingan though it looks slightly different, the other eye also seemed slightly different, it was Rinnegan, but it had a white background instead of gray, it was obvious Hinata had evolved both eyes further. "Here I come!" Hanabi charged at Hinata and Hinata did the same, their legs collided in the middle with explosive force repelling them both. They moved at the blink of an eye with incredible speeds. Hanabi and Hinata threw a palm thrust making them both collide and repel each other. "You've grown stronger Hanabi." Hinata commented. "Save the compliments, I have no use for them." Hinata sighed. 'If she only knew the truth, but she can't for her own safety. If the Hyuga should ever flourish again, she must never know the truth.' Hanabi came in at Hinata, only for Hinata to catch her with a rotation barrier and cover her in a sphere sending her flying backwards into a wall, the same as before in the Akatsuki base, 2 long years ago.

Hanabi got up, she wasn't going to be taken down with that simple attack. "I won't lose." Hanabi's susanoo formed itself again, blazing power radiated. "Two can play at that game." Purple chakra formed around Hinata and gathered and soon spiraled around her. Hinata's susanoo formed as well, it's color was lighter than Sasuke's purple, it was lavender colored. Hanabi and Hinata's susanoo swords clashed violently making immense shock waves that hit up the last person in the crowd, the crowd cheered loud. 'Hanabi has grown stronger, but Hinata is simply messing with her, she has yet to reveal her true strength.' Lore thought. Hanabi and Hinata's susanoo's clashed again and they both went flying into opposite sides of the arena deactivating the susanoo in the process. Hanabi hits the ground and a mark appeared. "Summoning jutsu!" From puffs of smoke the 4 reanimated hokage appeared. "So you want others to do your work for you?" Hinata bluntly asked. "I will do anything to kill you, even if it means making others do it." Hiruzen grunted seeing the situation, "I'm sorry Hinata." Hinata shook her head, "Don't be, I won't lose to you or anyone she summons." Hanabi growled, "Get her!" The 4 hokages forcefully ran at Hinata. Hinata avoided the wood style Hashirama sent at her easily using her 360 degree vision. Tobirama attempted a punch, but Hinata avoided it. "Eight-trigrams Shards, Rotating Palms." Around Hinata gathered shards and they were sent at Tobirama nailing him from behind.

Hiruzen had made his way behind Hinata and attempted to attack, but Hinata noticed him way before he came and she disappeared in incredible speed and came behind Hiruzen nailing a direct attack with her palm that was equal to the destructive power of Pain's Almighty Push as a result Hiruzen is sent crashing into the wall making the wall fall on top of him as well. Minato came from avoid Hinata with a rasengan already prepared, however what he did not expect is that Hinata stopped the rasengan without movement, a rotation had stopped the attack and then rasengan was taken in and absorbed by Hinata's use of the preta path. "Eight-trigrams Reverse Rotation." Hinata rotates the reverse way that she would normally rotate making the repelling force become an attractive force making Minato and Hashirama come towards her attack. "Eight-trigrams Defense, 1024 Palms." Through a massive rotation and so many palm strikes continuously Hashirama and Minato are sent flying into the arena walls and are all smashed deep into the cracks. "The empress's power is almost terrifying." Orochimaru mentioned, "Yes, she is very powerful, then again, this is the girl who was supposed to be one of the dead lasts of the leaf, it almost seems doubtful that she has this type of power. Yet she is also the great leader of the Akatsuki for several months. It's not surprising if you think about it." Kabuto said back. "That's not all, she has yet to reveal some of her more tricky or devastating powers. This is only the beginning." Toneri added on. "Yeah, we all know what she's capable of." Menma also mentioned as all of them trained with Hinata over long periods of time.

Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen and Minato all got up, though they tried their best to stay down. 'So, Hanabi revived them with this much power, but it won't work.' Hinata gathers up immense chakra in one spot in her body and then bursted the power out in a massive blast wave. A massive blast wave crashes into the 4 hokages smashing their sacrifice's bodies into pieces destroying them and undoing the reanimation jutsu. Hanabi grunted at the fact that Hinata had destroyed the hokage without any problem. The hokages crumbled to the mere pieces of stone and ashes that they were in the first place and died once again. Hinata showed Hanabi her new eyes. "Mangekyou Byaku Sharingan." From Hinata's right eye unleashes a powerful genjutsu attack trapping Hanabi in a genjutsu with the strength of the Tsukuyomi that Itachi could create.

XXXXXX

World of Tsukuyomi

"In the world of tsukuyomi, time and space, even physical mass. I control it all." Hinata said in a dark voice, as she had Hanabi chained to a cross. "So then little sister, will you surrender and spare yourself the destruction?" Hinata asked while Hanabi struggled to free herself. "No, I won't. I will kill you, I'll handle anything you give me!" Hanabi said back fully knowing what she was doing. "Fine then, I'll just have to give you some hospitality, because this place is not kind to visitors." Hanabi becomes engulfed in a fiery eruption from the ground. "No, I know this trick, Sasuke stopped Itachi's tsukuyomi and so can I. AHH!" Hanabi is scorched hard still chained to the cross. "I will not lose, I will not die, I will kill you, even if it means taking out everyone in the world! Even if it takes every bone in my body!" Hanabi shouts out. "How interesting, I implanted into you a mission for life, it seems you're taking it more seriously than I thought, it seems revenge is your life now, and that's what I want." Hanabi becomes engulfed in even more flames than before making Hanabi scream out in pain. "I won't lose, besides, this is nothing..." Hanabi said making Hinata be slightly confused. "I've gone through so much just for this, I will not lose, nor will I die, I will win, no matter what! I simply cannot lose to a traitor!" Hanabi's body becomes covered with bright light and she's freed from the chains. Hanabi's light destroys Hinata's tsukuyomi without problem.

XXXXXX

Reality

In the world of reality Hanabi and Hinata didn't take much damage at all. Both were ready to fight further to the death. "I made it out." Hanabi panted from the power she needed to use to get out of the tsukuyomi. "I'll congratulate you for freeing yourself from the tsukuyomi, not many have been able to do that, however I still have more power to show you." Hanabi grunted. 'So, she still has more power, but how?' Hanabi realized that Hinata was far stronger than she thought. "It's time to end this." Hinata gathered up more chakra than before using her newest eye, the Rinne Byakugan. "With this power, the power of my 2 newest eyes."

"First, the Mangekyou Byaku Sharingan. A powerful eye advanced from the Byaku Sharingan, obtained when my one true love and my only loving cousin were killed."

"And also the Rinne Byakugan, the other great eye of the original creator, an eye that can rival strongest of powers, only rivaled by the great sage himself."

"It's time to end this, you seem like you've used up most of your chakra today Hanabi, I congratulate that you've grown." Hinata calmly said, but to Hanabi it sounded like an insult. Hinata took the stance of the Hyuga clan, it was very well known among the main family as the stance for using the eight-trigrams 64 palms. "Eight-trigrams." Hanabi quickly responded, but Hinata moved so fast she couldn't keep up even with her incredible speed.

"2 palms!"

"4 palms!"

"8 palms!"

"16 palms!"

"32 palms!"

"64 palms!"

"128 palms!"

"256 palms!"

"512 palms!"

"1024 PALMS!"

Hinata conjured up a trigram attack with 16 times the power of a normal 64 palms attack sealing off all chakra points a total of 3 times all in the few seconds she did the attack. When the attack ended Hanabi couldn't move from the ground she was too low on chakra and every muscle in her body hurt like hell. Hinata went over to her sister who was losing consciousness, "You're still too weak, you don't have enough hate, and you know what, you never will." Hinata whispered this so that no one could hear, but Sasuke who was reading her lips with his Sharingan could fully hear it and immediately recognized it as something Itachi said to him. 'I failed...father, mother, I'm sorry...' Hanabi thought before she blacked out. Medics took Hanabi into a recovery room as Hinata was announced the victor as everyone thought was occur.

"That concludes this year's Akatsuki kumite, please return next year, I hope you enjoyed the show!" Lore announced before the crowd left the stadium.


End file.
